Tails of Wilde Times
by FloofyFox
Summary: These are the tails about the lovable fox we call Nick Wilde, which mostly revolve around Nick being, well, Nick, and his past, but it is mainly about the fox cop's struggle through life in the ZPD, and being partnered up with Judy. I don't ship them, but there is some fluff and fuzz floating around. I don't own Zootopia. So, without further a due, let the wilde times roll on! OS
1. Armor and Ghosts

It was late.

One thing the dynamic duo knew, and they were tired. Like _tired_ tired, the tired you are after a whole year of work, even if it was only their first 3 months together, over. Nick Wilde, the first fox cop, was his usual, playful, sarcastic self, which did not help Judy. She was already having a bad day, with having just caught the wrong suspect in a robbery investigation, accusing him of something he hadn't even been there for.

So, afterwards, the two had returned to the office to to some paperwork, which was, to say the least, something Nick did _not_ like, and it did not help time to go faster, as he started to roll his pen along the table his eyes half closed, as if he was going to fall asleep any moment, head even lolling a little to the side.

The noise, at least to Judy's sensitive ears, was driving her nuts. At last, she lost it, banging her paws right next to Nick's ears, on to the table.

"Ok that's it! You have done NOTHING to help me, Nick. NOTHING! And if your not going to help me, you might as well leave!" she yelled in his face. The suddeness of it all caught Nick completely of guard, and his tail was sticking out rigidly, bristling out, his eyes wide. If it wasn't for Judy's temper, she would have burst out laughing, but she was angry. Really angry.

As if he realiized what he was doing, Nick quickly shook his head, settling down the puffed out fur on his back. Judy would have found this hilarious, if she was in the mood for it.

"Sorry, Carrots, honestly I can't help it. I'm just so tired, and you know me when I'm tired," he replied resting his elbow against the table, leaning his cheek on top of it, bored expression clearly back on his face.

Judy just stood there, her anger slightly slipping, as she took a deep sigh. He was right, they were both tired, and when that fox got tired, he got _extremly_ annoying.

"Oh you foxes, so impatient. Alright, nevermind, just go," she muttered in defeat. Nick gave a victorious smile, and picked up his jacket slinging it over his shoulder, whilst picking up his glasses. As Judy watched him go, she let out another sigh. He was never going to change, and she was worried he would get kicked out of the ZPD unless he changed.

At that thought she saw his ears prick up, just as he stopped in the doorway, slightlu turning his head to look at her.

"What do you mean, change?"

"Huh?" she replied, not registering the question.

"I said, what do you mean, I'm never going to change?" he asked again.

Oh cheese n' crackers, she hadn't realized she had said it out loud! She hadn't meant, she, well.

"Oh man, I didn't realize I said that out loud! I'm sorry, I didn't mean- what I meant to say was, well, I-" she stumbled over her words, getting out of her seat walking over to her friend, still standing there with the jacket on his shoulder.

"You mean I can't change," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Judy stopped in front of him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know I don't mean that, Nick," she replied evenly, staring up at his emerald eyes, which showed a bit of hurt in their depths, maybe even betrayal.

"Oh I know that alright. You just still don't completely trust me. It's just like at the conference, with everyone interviewing you,"

"Nick you are over reacting," Judy said, almost in a whining voice.

"Oh yeah? What happened to that fox repellent then, huh?" he asked, a bit to roughly, turning around slightly.

This got Judy frozen on the spot. Sure, after the investigation was over, she had been tempted to throw it away, but she had kept it in case someone else found the Night Howlers, and tried to poison someone, even Nick, just in case. She still carried it around. In her pocket. It was still there.

"Yeah, you forgot I don't miss anything. I guess, a fox can't completely earn someone's trust then," he said, taking a step back from the frozen rabbit.

"Nick, come on, sto-stop being foolish! I don't mean that, it's just for in case! Nick, come back I swear!" she cried running after the departing fox.

"Nick, stop being so stubborn!" Judy yelled, trying to grab on to his arm, but failing as he yanked it away.

"Oh yeah? Just add it to the list of what a fox does and is, then!" he yelled back, turning around to face his so-called partner, voice dripping with acid, only just to cover up the hurt he really felt.

"You really believe someone will reuse the Night Howlers? Their gone, Judy, and yet you still don't believe that! Caught up in your, 'just in case' phase, aren't we! Well, why don't you use the whole package and just get a muzzle for me, just in case I lose it! Well, why don't you get a collar and lead, just in case I try to attack someone in the ZPD, huh!? Just in case, psh. It's more than that and you know it," he cried, with each thing being said, he took a step closer to her.

"Nick, stop…" Judy whispered, dread creeping into her.

"And why should I? You keep saying to open up to you, well what am I doing now? Participating in some darn soup opera? Yeah, that's a start!" he replied, towering over her.

"That's not what I meant!" she fought back, trying desperatly to get her friend back, for him to understand him. Thank dog the ZPD was practically empty, otherwise this would make quite a scene.

"Then what did you mean?!" he basically screamed in her face, bringing Judy on the verge of tears.

"Oh will you stop it! With every word that comes out of your darn mouth I trust you less and less! Well maybe I will talke your list and use them, afterall they were good suggestions!" she screamed back, losing her temper. Only as the words echoed back to her from the hallway had she realized what she said.

Nick's ears slowly dropped back, his eyes wide with hurt, as he started to back away towards the exit, images from his Junior Scouts horror returning, images flashing. Judy just stood there, her hands over her mouth, briefly wondering how they got there. She hadn't remembered her arms moving at all.

"Nick…" her voice cracked, only coming out in a whisper. At that the new fox officer fled, but as Judy recovered her senses she sprinted after him.

"Nick wait, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-!" she cried, grabbing on to his arm. They fell on to the ground, as Nick started to thrash around, trying to get the bunny off of him.

"Will you please listen!" she yelled in his ear, which she realized was a bad idea, just as he yelped, claws flailing, scoring a direct hit right under her eye, right where Gideon had hit all those years ago.

With a cry she toppled off him, clutching her cheek, looking at Nick who had stopped wriggling and was staring at her in astonishment, leaning back, facing the ground. He did this, was all he thought, and he was too dangerous to stick around. He needed to get out, out of here, so he stood up, his eyes never left hers, both full of amazement, betrayal and guilt. A strong, strong, strong sense of guilt.

"Judy, I…." he tried, but couldn't. He turned around, fleeing from the scene, leaving his hurt friend behind in tears. But he couldn't stay, he just couldn't face it. A cry escaped his mouth as he exited the building, realizing he had left his jacket. He couldn't care less, it was just a jacket. It was what was with the jacket he didn't want to face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Judy sat on the floor, in tears, but not for herself. She had hurt her bestest friend, and that scratch she had, well she kept crying that she deserved it, for betraying the greatest frienship an animal could have.

So she sat there, in the dark empty hallway, all alone, no friends, only with a discarded jacket. She crawled over to it. Nick had everything inside of it. His sunglasses, his phone, his wallet, with… she couldn't bear it, it was a picture of her and Nick on the first day on the job, all dressed up in their uniforms, Nick holding bunny ears, over her well, bunny ears.

A little laugh escaped her mouth as she continued to cry, even if it still was sad. She would find him again, make things right again, and make up again. She had to, or else her great friendship would die.

She had to try, and so she did, getting up from her position, dusting herself down, wiping her eyes, and picking up the jacket and all it's posessions. She decided to go to his apartments, after all, where else would he go?

* * *

Nick raced down the street, nearly crying, trying his best to push it back. He whispered his motto to himself, over and over, trying to get some comfort.

 _Never let anyone see that they got to me, never let anyone see that they got to me, never let anyone see that they got to me._

But this darn bunny did, so he kept running. He only stopped to check directions, when he noticed a dark alleyway, which went right over to his apartment block. It seemed quicker, and he wasn't going to let anyone see that he was nearly crying. The great, sly, ex-con fox Nick Wilde, crying. No, he was no going down like that.

So, he took the route. But he would soon regret ever, ever taking that way, as he sprinted down the dark path.

All too soon, a sense of uneasiness settled in, as he slowed to a walk. Something wasn't right, and he soon found himself creeping slowly through the rubbish bins and crates, careful not to make a sound. His ears pricked up, as he suddenly heard scuttering behing him.

He whipped around, but his eyes were met with nothing. Thankfully, he was a fox, and he had really good eyesight in the dark, naturally, but he still felt uneasy. He slowly turned back to the path, and continued walking.

He thought he could just see daylight, finally, after his freaky walk throught the alleyway, but it wasn't. It was a torch, reflecting off the stone tiles, which belonged to someone, someone familiar, yet he couldn't quite put a claw in it-.

"Hello Nicholas, remember me?" He just had time to take a glimpse of a shifty shadow, before all was black.

* * *

Judy sprinted her way, all the way to Nick's apartment. She knew the way quite well, afterall, they were best friends, and she did go over every so often to have a party or watch movies together. It was all quite nice, really, but if she didn't make up for what she said, then it would all disappear, away with the wind, just like he had.

She had to find him, she just had to.

So imagine her relief as she reached his apartment door, puffing and sweating, hands on knees, right outside his door. She thought everything would be alright. What a foolish hope, is what she thought later on, as she knocked on the door.

Nothing.

That's what greeted her.

"Nick…? It's me, Judy. Look, I'm sorry about before and- what?" she ended, as the door was pushed open, all on its on.

It wasn't locked.

But that wasn't what worried her. It's what was inside that made her heart plummet.

The place had been ransacked, everything thrown around, windows smashed, TV broken. The couch they sat on while watching movies, destroyed. Photos, flying around after the door opened, all the memories floating away.

She gaped, slowly walking in. The worst part was.

Nick wasn't there.

Something was wrong. Pain stakingly wrong. If he wasn't here, then he never made it to the apartment. That means he was outside somewhere, probably injured, maybe even DEAD. She gasped at the thought.

No, she wouldn't think about that. She would find him, and without a second thought she sprinted out of the door, accidentally dropping the jacket, his wallet slipping out and opening. As she ran through the doorway, her only thought was to find Nick. She had too.

The only thing in the wallet seen, was the picture she had been looking at, back at the ZPD.

* * *

Nick groaned. He felt like he had been dropped repeatedly on a bed of rocks. No, correct that, _boulders_. Nope, on a herd of _elephants_. The point was he felt _bad_.

He tried to sit up. Bad idea, as he fell back down on his side. He shivered, as wherever he was was quite cool, and he had left his jacket back at the ZPD. With Judy. A whimper left his mouth as he thought of her.

How could he have been so _stupid_? He should have known better than to yell at her. After all, it wasn't her fault, it was his. He had lost his temper over the smallest thing, and then added on to it with other ridiculously small things, until they seemed so big, but they weren't. He had riled himself over nothing, and then he hurt Judy.

So stupid.

He sighed, trying to push himself off the floor. The concrete was so hard. Wait, concrete? That couldn't be right, he was in the alleyway! With stone tiles. How did he-? As he got up he was yanked back by some invisible force.

No longer invisible as he realized that he was chained to the wall by a chain, attached to a collar. He suddenly realized he also had something on his mouth, something like a small cage… A muzzle. His heart started beating ten times faster than normal, as the words he had shouted came back to him.

 _Well, why don't you use the whole package and just get a muzzle for me, just in case I lose it! Well, why don't you get a collar and lead, just in case I try to attack someone in the ZPD, huh!? Just in case, psh. It's more than that and you know it._

He was so stupid, now even karma was playing with him. He knew he deserved this, but he didn't like it, not one bit. So he pawed at the muzzle, desperatly trying to rake it off, his memories cubhood streaked through his mind, all too fresh, to no avail. He suddenly realized (Dog his surprises were freaking annoying at this point) that the muzzle was cleverly attached to the back of his collar, which got him trembeling.

There was no way out, and then to add on to the surprises, all his questions about his whereabouts were finally answered, in a rude awakening.

He was in a cell. A cell that, you would probably call more of a cage. He was completely shaking with fear now, he didn't know what to do. His tail was tucked beneath him in a classic fox sign of fear, ears back, eyes wide with terror. This obviously wasn't a joke.

He was in danger.

That was what every instinct told him, and they were soon confirmed as a chuckle was heard outside.

"Wh-who's there?" Nick choked out. Dog this was so creepy.

"Aww, Nicky, don't remember your old pal? Huh, that's so heart breaking!"

"Wh-what? Wh-who?" Great, now his voice was started to shake even more! This wasn't going to help, he needed to put up his guard now, which would involve his snazzy comebacks that made a giant part of who he was, and his personality.

"I mean, I don't remember having a friend who was so darn secretive at night, seriously, what's there to hide from or be so afraid of, it's _night_!" Well, truthfully it wasn't the best he had come up with in his day but it was enough to boost his confidence.

"Well, that's great, ol' Nick hasn't lost his sense of humor. And here I thought the fun would end before it had even begun!"

This got Nick confused. Fun, what was that supposed to mean? It sure didn't sound fun, but all his answers were answered when the figure stepped away from the safety of the shadows, revealing himself. Nick was so surprised that a small gasp made it's way out of him before he could hide it, followed by a tiny growl.

Greyson.

Jack Greyson.

The Beaver that lead the muzzle incident.

* * *

The first thing Judy did was retrace her steps, going over possible places Nick could have gone, shortcuts, alleyways, anywhere he could have gone to get to his apartment.

Oh, why couldn't he carry his phone in his trouser pocket! She was really going to kill that fox of his stupidity one day.

She suddenly had a thought. And, as she sprinted down the street, she started to fumble for her radio. _Please let Clawhauser be available_! She pleaded as she turned it on.

"This is Officer Judy Hopps recording for a case. I need backup! Officer Nick Wilde is missing, and there is a crime scene up at his apartment! Please, Clawhauser, report!" she released the button, but nothing. She tried again.

Static.

Of course, no one was at the ZPD when the pair had had the fight. Well, she was just going to have to be extra careful so as not to endanger herself, afterall, where would Nick be with a captured bunny? No, she was on her own, and she had to be careful and stealthy.

Just like in training, she thought. 'Excpet this time, may be for your friend's life,' a nasty voice whispered in her mind. She shook it off though, screeching to a halt as she saw a little alleyway, just off of Clawpaw Pass. She titled her head, thinking, looking to see where it went.

Nick's apartment. That has to be where he went! So without a second thought she sprinted in. So much for that rabbit being careful.

* * *

"Oh, good good, you do remember me!" Jack said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, like a victim remembers its suspect, which, by the way, is the way I will remember you if you don't let me go," Nick replied, voice dripping with venom.

"Perfect. Not that I care, after what you put me through,"

"Huh, what _I_ put _you_ through?! Now that's something, because I vividly remember you kicking me and muzzling me!" Nick said, pulling on his chain, nearly choking himself. Jack laughed at this.

"Oh, come now, I was just trying to protect my group! You don't think that I would let a fox run loose, just to go wild and hurt my team mates? Cause I would never do that!"

"And I believe you. But you know what, why didn't you just try to get to know me a bit better before judging, because I was willing to do that for you, and thanks to you, as soon as my mum died, I became a con-man! And if it wasn't for a certain bunny, I would still be doing that!" Nick seethed through his muzzle.

"Aww, feeling some love are we? After all these years?" Jack taunted.

"What?! No!" Nick denied, a blush slightly creeping into his fur.

"Aww, Nicky got bitten by the love bug, Nicky got bitten by-!"

"I did not!" Nick was getting really riled up, unable to stand up as the chain was too short, pulling him against the wall.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. After all, who would love a fox?" Jack shrugged, snickering.

"Certaintly someone with more brains than an animal who woul love a jerk, such as, I don't know, _you_!" Nick shot back.

"Alright, enough of that. Lets get down to buisness. You hurt me, I hurt you,"

"HOW DID I HURT YOU!" Nick practically howled, getting so annoyed at the beaver's behaviour it was killing him.

"Well, remember when, for starters, you went to dob on me! I was kicked out of the scouts, along with all my friends! And then, my parents punished me by whipping me, and putting me in my room for a week! Without food, and I didn't even get dessert afterwards!"

"Ha, as if that's a punishment. The effects after what you did affected me for _life_!" Nick yelled back.

"I don't care, fox. You don't deserve this life you have. A police officer? Come on, how do they know you aren't conning them?"

"I would never do such a thing and you know i-" bam! Quick as lighting Jack punched him in the cheek, smashing Nick's head against the wall. Nick hadn't realized he was that close.

"Fight back, and this well happen, again,"

"Aww, so threateni-" wack! Nick was thrown to the other side of the cage.

"Little beaver has gotten stronger I see," he managed to whisper in a croak, pushing himself up with his forepaws, coughing a little.

"Yes, little beaver has gotten stronger, and cleverer. I may not have my old troop, but believe me , I have a better one!" Jack, answered, pleasure creeping into his eyes.

"You see," he started, pacing around slowly over to where Nick lay, "I have done some research, and I found out that, back in the ancient times, foxes' predators were, wolves. Am I correct?"

This received a small, barely noticeable gulp from Nick. It was true that he did have a natural instinct to fear wolves, like the time when him and Judy were looking for the Night Howlers, and Judy had just saved him from being a wolf's midnight snack. His heart had been beating so fast, just like now, as dread crept into his chest, suffocating his heart.

Jack knew he was right, and had scored a hit in his hostage's weaknesses.

"Well, I had contacted an old friend, and she lended me, some, ahh, certain types of poisons, one being a poison you should know, hmm? Well, let me break the tension here," he chuckled at Nick's frightened gaze, as the beaver stopped his pacing and bent down to eye level with the fox, who was still kneeling on all four paws.

"Wolves hunted foxes. Poisons make them go delusional. A hunted fox, with a delusional wolf, will result in-,"

"Death," it came out in a whisper. Nick gulped again, his trembles increasing, as his tail uncontiously tucked between his legs further.

"Aww, little Nicky is excited for his new play mate. Well, I won't keep you waiting. Here he is," and as if it had been planned and rehearsed again and again, a girraffe barged in, holding a savage wolf on a lead. As quick as lightning, they shoved the wolf in the room sized cage, removing its muzzle, slamming the door behind it.

The wolf snapped open, growling at Jack and the Girraffe through the cage doors, still unaware at it's 'playmate'. Nick looked at it in pure fright, frozen to the spot, still on all fours. He didn't dare move, determined to put off his death for just a little longer.

But suddenly, the chain lengthened, giving over 5 metres for Nick to move around in. Plenty of space, so thoughtful Jack. The upside, he had free movement, almost around the entire room. The downside, the wolf had heard, and it's head whipped around, searching for the sound's owner. And there he stood, rooted to the spot in horror.

"Well now, let the fun begin," Jack's voice echoed, before Nick could do or see anything, a giant paw smacked him into the wall. This, was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Judy kept running, terror in her heart as she leapt over a discarded crate with surprising agility. She had just gotten into the alleyway, and her heart told her this is where Nick was kidnapped. What elsecould have happened to him? Lists of possible people that could have aken him skimmed in her mind, dancing around, and all of them made her blood boil.

She skidded to a stop, almost slamming into a wall, as her torch shone on something. She swooped down to pick it up, and on closer inspection, she saw what it was.

Nick's badge.

The old goof. He must carry it around in his pocket so he doesn't loose it, cause he knows that Judy would have his tail of he did. A tear leaked into her eye as she read the familiar name, and she slowly stroked it as if it was an ancient artifact.

Nicholas P. Wilde.

This is where he was last, the badge wouldn't just fall out of his pocket for no reason. She looked around, hoping to fin something else. Something like… a drain pipe! That's got to be where they had headed through. Afterall, coincidences are clues waiting to be caught. She recited that familiar quote from one of her favourite childhood books, ET 12, girl detective.

The ET standed for Emma Tracks, and the 12 was for her age. Oh, forget the stupid book, Judy, this is real life and your friend needs your help! So she yanked the circular barred door open and hopped inside. **(A/N Get it, hopped? Her name is Judy 'Hopps'? Huh? Ok I'll stop now…)**

It was dark. Too dark for her liking, and there was nothing to suggest anyone had been in here. She was just debating whether to go back, when a sound caught in her ears. A yelp. Not just any yelp, but a _fox's_ yelp.

"Nick…" she whispered, sprinting over and through the tunnel that lead to the sound, which was slightly lighter that the rest.

"I'm coming,"

* * *

Bang! Another hit, this time to Nick's stomach.

He had been dealing with this for what seemed like an eternity, yet it had only been two to three hours. He was already half dead, and probably looked dead already. At least that's what Nick assumed. After all, he _felt_ like he was already dead. Maybe he was? _Hopefully_ he was.

That was a selfish thought. How would Judy react? Maybe with a big party. Clawhauser would love all the doughnuts. Gees, if this wolf didn't kill him, his thoughts and sarcasm would.

He yelped as the claws of the wolf raked his right leg and paw.

"Well, that's one leg down, three to go," he stated, purely for the fact he needed to say something to brighten the mood.

He had receded to running on all fours, as it was a faster way to go, and he had more agility on them. After all, foxes, in the 'ancient' times, _did_ run on all fours to escape predators, and it always worked, right? Wrong. He was so dead, and everyone in the room knew it, including the big delusional oaf trying to kill him.

Bang! Another hit, this time Nick's left side, which sent him rolling into the bars of the cave, right in front of Jack. The beaver's girraffe buddy was long gone, clearly bored, but Jack had stayed to watch the fun.

Oh, and did I mention why I'm not dead yet? This stupid wolf is playing with me. More specifically, playing with his food. That beaver must have fed him before he put it in here, sneaky idiot. He knew it was going to play with him to work up an appetite, so it would increase Nick's torture factor.

Yes, Nick had created a chart showing the range he felt he was being tortured. Only thing to keep his sarcasm going.

And right now, it felt like a ten.

He screamed, as the claws connected to his right leg again, right near the previous cut. That was now fully out of use, and so the fox was forced to limp out of the way, just in time before the wolf's jaws connected with his ruff.

Another amazingly bad idea, as the force it took to get away threw Nick off balance, banging into the wall. Oh, man, he couldn't get up. His claws uslessly scraped at the concrete bedding Jack had so lovingly provided, but he couldn't find the energy to get up. So this was it, killed by a case he and Judy had so, how to put it, heroically solved, that had so called been put to a stop. Killed by your case, after a couple of months on the job. How professional.

All those thoughts flashed through Nick's mind. At least he would die a happy fox, not a small, useless disregarded thing. Not as happy as you wanted, though. _You, are still unwanted, as Judy so kindly said, a voice told him._

She did not say that! His controlled voice fought back, but the consience was there, saying, _but she was thinking it!_

Nick let out a defeated whimper, as the wolf stalked over to him, the crumpled state that he was in. The beaten up fox knew the wolf was now tired of playing, and was hungry. He could tell by the way it stalked towards him, slowly, carefully.

 _As if I could move,_ he thought sarcastically. Oh, so my sarcasm is back. Like that'll help, he thought darkly.

The wolf's claws were out, Nick could now see, as they glinted in the dim light. Like they weren't out before, but now they were fully out. The wolf's right paw came to rest on the side of Nick's neck, claws digging into the back, preventing any way of escape. Still, the fox's natural instincts made him wriggle, screaming at him to get up.

He could see the wolf's look. It was time to eat. Nearly breakfast time. Nick was so caught up in terror he didn't hear Jack chuckling, nor did he hear the beaver's surprised gasp as he was knocked unconscious and cuffed to the grate. He also didn't hear the tinkle of keys clinking as the door opened.

All he could focus on was the wolf's teeth, getting closer to his neck. Closer, closer, as if wanting to make even more tension. Like that would help.

Another whimper was emitted from his throat, a bit louder than last time, and then followed by a yelp as the claws dug deeper in his ruff. This was it, he closed his eyes, still whimpering slightly. He could feel the wolf's breath in his face, the cracks his jaws opened wider, and the slice of teeth.

But they were on thin air. Nick yelped in surprise as he felt the scraping of the claws on his neck. Something wasn't right, predators don't just let their prey go. The stinging of the cut slightly receded, as he let out a whimper, and then opened his eyes open just a crack. A figure stood over a now camotose wolf, in the shape of a… no, he must be dreaming or at least being delusional.

"Judy…?"

The figure spun around, and let out a gasp of joy, rushing over to Nick, who was trying to get up again.

"Oh Nick, your alright! I was so worried, I thought you were dead! I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! As soon as I got to your apartment and it was empty I couldn't, I mean, well, I was gonna say-"

"Easy Carrots, your rambling, and this ain't a soup opera, not one I know anyway, and I watch enough Television as it is to know that," Nick comforted, patting her on the back as she clung to him, sobbing, the tears leaking from her eyes. She sobbed laugh as he said that **(A/N Hey, I'm tired, ok? What else would you call it, sobaugheling. I don't even know anymore…)** glad that he hadn't lost his humor.

"Oh Nick, I-"

"Oww!" he hissed, as her leg hit his right injured one.

"Oh my gosh, we need to get an ambulance! Here, I'll-"

"Judy, don't! We need to get out of here first, they're waking up! At least the wolf is what we have to worry about, he did almost kill me, heh…" indeed the wolf was waking up. Judy gasped as it shifted.

"Night howlers…"

"The one and only," Nick confirmed, and Judy, turned back to him, only then realized he was muzzled and chained to the wall.

"Nick, you have a- a…" she started.

"Muzzle," he said grimly. "and since I cannot move in any way, would you care to get the key, before he wakes up. I really want this wolf buffet to close, now. Please?" Nick continued, staring at her.

"Of course, dog I am so stupid," she said running over to Jack, who was still lying on his stomach. Judy nimbly grabbed the keys for the muzzle, dropping the others next to the beaver, and sprinted back to the cage, where Nick still lay, propped on his elbows. She quickly unlocked his muzzle, and then his chain and collar. As soon as they were off, he rubbed his snout, relieved to have the gadget off of him, ghosting his paws over the places where the strap were. Then rubbed th back of his neck, wincing as his paw was met with blood.

As soon as he drew his paw back and Judy saw the blood, she took action, ripping a piece of her sleeve and wrapped it around his neck. Nick gave her a grateful look, and she quickly grabbed his paw, to help him up, letting him lean slightly against her.

"Thanks Judy," she replied by smiling, knowing he really meant it. He only ever used her real name when something was serious, or just to prove he meant something.

"No problem, you dumb fox," she replied, started to walk over to the exit. But all to soon, a growling was heard behind them, making the pair cringe. They slowly turned around, and as soon as the glinting eyes of the wolf met their's, one word escaped their mouths, in unison.

"Run,"

And that they did, as Judy practically dragged her friend. They were so close, she wouldn't give up. Even-.

A yelp. Nick! She glanced down, to see he was limping badly.

"Hey, Carrots, maybe we should split up, and, y'know, run and don't look back?" he suggested, trying to stay calm, but his façade crumbled slightly, as his voice wavered. He was trying to get her to leave him behind. Not this time.

"Do I really look that stupid? Huh, I need a new look to change that!" she replied evenly, a little hysteric. "Well, Fantastic Mr. Fox, I am not leaving you, unless you want me to stay,"

"Fine, just keep running," Nick replied, through gritted teeth as the pain cut him hard.

Nearly there. Just, a bit further. But then, Nick tripped, and brought Judy tumbling down with him. So close yet so far. But, Nick was starting to cough. The cut on his neck must be getting infected, but she had to get him out.

"Come on Nick, we can do it! You have to try!"

"Judy, I think you should go, before we are both killed," Nick choked out, eyeing her from his fetal position. It made her heart plummet, to see Nick so broken. Him out of all animals.

"We start it together, we end it together," Nick smiled, but just to be replaced by a look of horror as the wolf's paw came into contact with Judy's body, slamming her down on her back.

"Judy!" he yelled, pushing himself so he rested on his side. The wolf was seething over Judy. Fresh prey. That's what it thought. Fresh prey.

"No…" Nick whispered, eyes wide, as Judy struggled to get out of the wolf's grip. He had to do something, and as he glanced around, his clever eyes caught sight of the discarded muzzle and collar, and an idea sparked in his head. It was risky, but it might be able to get the two partners out.

Alive.

So with all his strength he pushed himself up, limping over to the equipment as fast as he could. When he was ready, he shouted out to the wolf, still struggling with Judy.

"Hey, fish face why don't you come over and get some _real_ prey!" he yelled, which defenitly got the predator's attention. This prey was weaker, yet bigger. The bunny could wait. Right now, he wanted the main course. So, he stalked over on all fours, growling menacingly. It sent shivers down Nick's back, but he had to stay focused.

"Nick, what are you doing!?" Judy cried, as she saw what the fox was doing. He kept limping backswards, back to the wall, no way out. That stupid, Nick, darn him and his stupid brain.

"Just trust me!" he shouted back, eyes never leaving the wolf.

"Ok Mr Big Bad Wolf, why don't you just eat now? I mean, I'm right here, what are you waiting for? A menu? Cause we seem to be out of everything but fox, so here you are, straight from the oven," he said, riling the wolf up more, as he gestured down towards himself.

"Nick-!" Judy was silenced by a raised paw, although its owner concentrated all its attention on the wolf.

And then it lunged. From Judy's point of view, it grabbed on to Nick's neck, ending his life. She sat there, frozen to the spot, amazed, not grasping what had happened, and then…

"NICK!" she cried, scrambling up from the spot. She raced over, not caring about the wolf, not caring about anything but her beloved fox friend. But what her eyes met, confused her. The wolf was unconsious, with its mouth in a… muzzle? But how? No time for that, she cried to her brain, she looked over to Nick, with his eyes closed. She didn't register that there was no blood, just that he wasn't breathing.

"Oh no… Nick!" she sobbed scrambling over to her friend. She started to cry. Heart wrenching sobs escaped her, pouring on to her hands. This couldn't have happened! No, she never got to apologise, never got to fix their friendship. Never got to- What was that?

Her ears perked up, and she looked up from her paws. Nick was moving! And then.

"Blood, blood blood! And, death!" his eyes opened at the last bit, just a crack, seemingly laughing at her, along with a slight smirk on his lips.

There was a beat.

"NICK!" She threw her whole body on top of him, just as he was about to get up. Oh well. No time to worry about that. After all, they _had_ won. Alive.

"I was so afraid that you had died! Oh my gosh, I felt _so_ guilty!" she cried in his shirt, as he hugged his friend back. He was glad that they were both alive and well.

"Why did you do that?!" she suddenly yelled, punching him in shoulder. Hard. He yelped a bit, but Judy didn't pay attention.

"Well, I just thought it would be, funny? To see your reaction," he admitted, rubbing his shoulder, now regretting that decision. Big time.

"Well it was not funny! I thought you were dead! DEAD! Gone, just like that, without giving me time to say sor-" she stopped, realizing what she still had to do. She was just getting up, and held out a paw out to Nick, and as he accepted it, she pulled him up.

"To say what?" he asked softly, surprisingly gentle for Nick.

"To say… I'm sorry. For, for everything. **(A/N Any dragon (httyd) fans out there, put in a review where this easter egg is from ;) if you can guess)** I was such a horrible friend, and after all we have been through! Nick, you are the bestest friend, and I will never forget that. Even though, I had to think you were dead to see that. I hope that- that you can forgive me," she finished, staring up at her friend with almost begging eyes.

Nick looked at her, and smiled, grabbing his friend without warning and pulling her into a hug, which took Judy completley off guard.

"You should know I know that, Carrots. And of course I forgive you, scouts honor," he replied, and she started to cry a little. It was just like back at the bridge.

"Oh you bunnies, so emotional," he chuckled, making her giggle a little. Yup, just like the bridge.

Suddenly, the wolf shifted, and without a thought, Judy shot down and put the chain around his neck.

"We should go, now," she said, and nearly forgot about Nick's leg. She was reminded by it as he leant heavily against the wall, as if it were a life support, about to be wrenched away from him at any second.

As she quickly ran over, Nick started to cough. A lot.

"We gotta go and get you to a doctor, Nick. Pronto," she said, helping to support him.

"Yeah, or Doctor Zoo **(A/N Zootopian version of Doctor Who)** ," Nick joked.

"Yeah, yeah. As if he could take you back in time and heal your paw or warn you of being a complete idiot for going through that alleyway" she replied, rolling her eyes as they started to make their way out of the basement.

"Heh, heh…" was all he said using his free arm to rub the back of his neck, ears tilting back slightly. "well, uh, where are we anyway?" Nick finally asked, just to break the awkward silence.

"In this type of basement that you can access by the- a sewer," Judy replied, stopping to let Nick sit down as she got her phone out to ring the ZPD and the Doctor Ambulance Service, which Nick was grateful for as his leg was on fire, and the cut on his neck was making him feel like he was choking, so the fox sat there, panthing slightly.

"I hope they respond," she pleaded, because it may be to early for Clawhauser to be at work, or any other cop for that matter.

"Of course they will, it's 6:50 am already, and if they don't, they must be super late," Nick reassured, as Judy tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Mhm,"

"Hello? This is Officer Clawhauser of the ZPD what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Clawhauser your there! Oh thank goodness! This is Officer Hopps reporting, and I need some officers of the ZPD to report here ASAP. There has been a kidnapping, but I have found the victim and napper, and he is cuffed and ready for taking. Oh and we also need an ambulance, the victim is injured," Judy reported, pacing a little at one point.

"Huh, _victim_? I'm not _that_ defenseless," Nick muttered, playing with his pant leg so it covered up the wound on his leg, to act as a temporary bandage.

"Oh right away, Miss Hopps. And let me ask who was injured?" the 'phone' asked.

"Oh uh…" Judy swallowed, almost afraid to answer, which raised Nick's eyebrow."It was Officer Wilde. He was, clawed in the leg, and neck, attacked by a savage wolf,"

The rabbit police officer could have sworn she heard Clawhauser choke on a doughnut behind the phone.

"And scratched on the neck. He needs medical attention as soon as possible, I think it could be infected,"

"Right away! We will find you via the ZPD system and get your coordinates, and I will call the first aid to help you-"

"Clawhauser we need an ambulance!" Judy cut in wistfully.

"Well, the first aid can help him until the ambulance gets there, after all, it is on the other side of town from where you are," Clawhauser replied logically, and Judy pressumed he had found them on the map.

"What are you guys doing over ther-?"

"CLAWHAUSER!"

"Alright alright, I'm on it, don't worry. They will be there in ten minutes just hold on!" he replied, and scuffling could be heard through the phone as he reported through the speaker system, then, all was silent. Judy hung up, clicking her phone off with a sigh.

"That doughnut lovin' kitty cat not hundred percent awake yet I take it?" Judy turned around, looking at an amused Nick, even if she could tell he was in pain.

"Uh huh,"

"Aww, why the long face? Are you turning into a donkey? Because, no offense, they are horrible police officers, no coordination whatsoever," Nick continued, obviously trying to brighten the mood. He chuckled, although it faded as his friend wasn't any more comforted than before.

"Look, Carrots, don't worry about it. It's over. Done. Finished. Wolfie's dead! Well, er, kinda dead, at least," he said, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to look at the still slumberinng wolf.

"It's not the wolf I'm worried about, it's you ya big dork!" she cried, walking over to him.

"Me? Why? I'm alive. Well, alive as I could be at this exact moment in time,"

"Nick, stop it! You could have been killed! And, I could have never found you, and I wouldn't have been able to apologise, and-and," she started to cry a little again.

"Carrots, seriously. Why are you apologising? What for? I'm the one who should be, I did hurt you more…" he said, dwindling off as he looked at the flood, as Judy sat down next to him. He drew his left knee up to his chest, resting his chin on it.

"And I am sorry. I, overreacted on a giant scale. I guess… well, I lost my temper, and I am really sorry about that Carrots. Thing is, I guess I just want you to completely trust me, and the repellent thing got me riled up. I hope _you_ can forgive me, because, I don't know about you, but I forgave you as soon as I left," Nick said, finally looking away from the floor, to his left so his eyes didn't show to Judy, because, quite frankly, they were full of hurt, and he didn't want her to see that, so he hid.

 _Never let anyone see that they get to me._

And he waited. To be honest, he was expecting to be greeted by words, not a giant hug to his waist, or Judy's head tucked under his chin.

"Of course I forgive you, you dumb fox!" she said, snuggling into him, as he returned the embrace. He was so surprised he almost forgot to hug back.

Key word, _almost_.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, as they hugged together, finally leaving their worries at rest. Mostly. Oh well, it was fine for them at the moment, but soon it was ruined by Nick, hissing in pain, letting go of his carrot eating friend, and clutched his leg.

"Nick?! What's wrong?"

"Pain. Leg. Argg…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Hang on, just lie back down, and I will take a look," she said, as Nick lied down, out of view of his leg. Judy carefully pulled back the pant leg, and what met her shocked her. The wound was infected, and was starting to spread, likea purple flower.

She had to cut off the circulation, or else it would infect his whole body. Nick let out a small, barely audible whimper. It must hurt like crab. **(A/N That was on purpose, the b, just so you know)**

So she quickly got to work, wrapping the pant leg tightly around the top of his knee.

"Don't worry Nick, help is coming! Just hold on and try not to move it to much," Judy advised, finishing the not.

"Yep, great advice Elestein, like I want to," Nick replied sarcastically, making Judy roll her eyes.

"I swear, Nick, your last words are probably going to be something like-"

"I left one million bucks under the…" Nick chuckled. "that's what I want my last words to be, it'll drive the animals nuts looking for something that isn't there," he smiled, making Judy nudge him playfully.

"Ol' Nick ain't gone then!" Judy laughed.

"Nope, takes more than a few scrapes to kill my humor, although, maybe cutting my tongue out will…"

"Yeah, knowing you you'd find a way, somehow," they both laughed, knowing it was true. Then all too soon, police and ambulance sirens sounded, stopping, then the scuurying of paws going down the drain, and then, Delgato ran in, leading a small troop of officers that the duo couldn't quite recognise, at least at the moment.

"Officer Hopps and Wilde! Oh thank goodness we found you! We have to get you treated Mr Wilde, quickly!" Delgato said, "Alfred, Cuzco, get the kidnapper, the rest of you, get that wolf into containment. I'll help Mr Wilde and Miss Hopps," he reported, running over to the pair who were still seated on the hard floor.

"How bad?" he asked Judy.

"Quite bad, it's gotten infected, so I cut the circulation," she reported quickly, getting up to help Nick stand.

"You don't say..?" Nick muttered, as all feeling into his leg left him.

"Doctor Sally Yongrel will look after you, don't worry," Delgato reassured, helping Nick with a thick paw, steadying him along with Judy's paws.

They quickly hobbled into the first aid truck, and seated Nick on the temporary bed. The nurse, a lioness, quickly put medication to clean the infection, an anesthetic to put him to sleep, and then a proper bandage. Judy never left him, not even when the ambulance arrived, and took the now unconscious fox to the hospital, sirens whirling.

The rest was just a blur, as they took him in to do a proper analysis of his state, and to take a blood test of his body, to check he hadn't already gotten the rest of him infected.

All she remembered of the past days was Chief Bogo giving her a release until Nick was healed. He knew that Judy couldn't work alone or with another partner. The fox and bunny were inseperable. So she had time off to visit him, as he healed of his infection.

She distinctly remembered debating whether to bring flowers, but knowing Nick he would say it was soppy. So, instead, she took a Blueberry Pie. She knew he would love it.

And he did.

She actually didn't count on him waking up, but he did, almost brought to life by the smell of his favourite food.

"You know, Carrots, I can't believe you remembered my favourite food after all that drama," she shot up from her hunched position on the hospital chair, to face a grinning Nick, propped on his elbows, watching her with now gleaming eyes.

"Nick!" she cried, launching herself across the room to hug him. He hugged back tightly, as a tear leaked from her eyes.

"I missed ya Carrots. It's lonely in dreamland, you know that?" he said, still in the embrace.

"Yeah yeah, you dumb fox," she shot back playfully, chuckling in his chest. She soon pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she said, making Nick's face fall.

"Seriously? Are we going back to that again? I told you, I forgive you! I'm fine, really, I don't need anything, I promise!" he cried, making her laugh, causing confusion in the fox.

"Oh, I know that, I just wanted proof so no one fussed over you! Babyish, I know, but tempting," she replied, and before he could ask, pulled the carrot pen from her pocket, clicking the play button. His uffled voice emitted (cause by the fabric of the pocket, but still there) _I'm fine, really, I don't need anything, I promise!_

"You sly bunny!" he laughed, not caring about it. It was good to have his friend back.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart!" she said in a light menacing tone, and they both started to laugh. Too bad as soon as they settled down and took another look at each other, they started laughing their heads off again.

"You know," Nick said through laughs, "I can't even remember what we fought about!"

"Me neither," Judy giggle, releasing her clutched side, and wiggled off the bed.

At least their troubles about the fox repellent pen were over, and they had each other's backs.

No matter what.

And all because, a certain fox laid down his armor to admit defeat.

* * *

 **Ok, let me just say, I LOVED this movie. I went to see it a couple of days ago in the theater, and I fell in love with it, and Nick Wilde. Let me just say, he is amazing, I love his character, and that he is a fox.**

 **So, I just came up with this while driving… somewhere you need not know. Anyway, I loved the idea of them making up properly like this, so hence this story was born.**

 **I have been working on it for a couple of days, starting basically right after I watched the movie, and am very proud of it. I was halfway through, when I came across this Zootopian Music Video, with the song Armor by Landon Austin. It just seemed to fit perfectly with my One-Shot, and that's how I named it.**

 **The lyrics just seem to fit, go search: Armor, Landon Austin lyrics if you interested, quite a good song, and there is also the video, up on YouTube.**

 **So thanks for reading this Possum's Story, and until next time, Peace Out (and Carrots** **J** **)!**


	2. Fox Repellent and Break Ins

Judy was having quite a good day. Everything was going well, after her and Nick had solved a murder mystery together, and arrested the suspect for being guilty of killing a little baby goat kid, which, admittedly, was heartbreaking, but hey, they had brought him to justice right?

So she was bobbing along the sidewalk, humming happily to herself, as they exited the ZPD, a grumpy and tired Nick in tow.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, as she jumped into the car with enough enthusiasim to match a cheetah.

"No reason," she replied, buckling in, as Nick closed the passenger door.

"You sure, cause you look like you could explode in happiness at any second," he stated, leaning against the seat as she reversed from their park, heading over to their apartment.

Yes, _their_ apartment.

After the kidnapping-by-physco-beaver incident (yes, that is what they called it now), they had realized that there was no way for each other to notice if another was in danger (or at least Judy did, all Nick said was bunnies were too over cautious), and she had convinced Nick to put their money together to buy a reasonably good apartment, set with two rooms and two bathrooms, one kitchen and dining room, and quite a good living room.

Of course, Nick said it was only for Judy, since she had to live in that tiny box of an apartment still. So, they now shared an apartment, and were heading towards it at this very moment, with a grumbling Nick.

"Oh, stop being so grouchy! We're heading home, just be patient you sour puss!" Judy told him, slightly bouncing on the seat as he stared out of the window, new sunglasses hitched on top of his head.

"Yeah yeah, just step on that pedal will you," Nick grumbled back, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, elbow propped on the window sill.

"Ok grouch," she teased, as they made their way through the streets. They finally made it to their apartment, parking the car in the car park under the building. They quickly hopped out, and got their stuff out, locking the car, making their way to the elevator.

As they waited, Nick got out his phone, probably to check FurBook. That fox was obssessed with that app. She just bobbed up and down on her heels, watching the little lights that flashed to show which floor they were on.

5, 6, 7… 8

Here they were!

The little bunny basically sprinted out of the lift, leaving a startled Nick, who just stood there blinking, and only just managed to get out before the doors closed. He raced after his over exerted friend, finally catching up as she entered their apartment.

Judy quickly dropped her stuff on the couch, which included her phone, wallet, ID Card, and jacket.

And the Fox Repellent.

It didn't bother Nick anymore, but still made him flinch. After all, those things were rumored to knock a fox unconscious, and he was still wary. Although, he didn't blame Judy for carrying it around, so he just ignored it, walking around to sit on the chair next to the couch, where he dropped his jacket on the arm of it.

Nick reached out to the coffee table, grabbing the control to turn the TV on, just as Judy walked in with her casual outfit on.

"Why don't you get dressed, Nick?" she asked, plopping down on the couch, next to her stuff.

"Can't be bothered," he murmered, eyes glued to the screen as he flicked through the channels on Foxtel **(A/N Foxtel doesn't need to be changed! It already has an animal,** ** _Fox_** **tel, it would probably never change!)**

"Aww, c'mon, just hurry!" she pushed, in a teasing tone.

"Fine, if it stop you from being so yappy," he sighed in deafeat, getting up and heading to his room.

After five minutes, he returned, dressed in his casual clothes, which were the ones that he wore when he first met Judy.

"No change? Wow, your commited to that shirt," Judy said, as he seated himself on the couch next to her, not after grabbing the remote.

"What can I say? Fashionable, stylish and simple," he joked, smirking as they flicked channels.

"Uh huh,"

"So, whatcha wanna watch?" Nick asked, back to flicking through the channels.

"Hmm, How 'bout Over the Hay?" Judy suggested, looking back to Nick.

"Ehh, we've watched that a million times, what about Peck? That ogre is pretty funny," he chuckled at Judy's reaction, one of pure disgust.

"Ew, no. Let's just watch Cats vs Dogs II,"

"Sounds good, I'll get the popcorn," Nick replied, giving Judy the remote as he went into their kitchen. She flicked over to the recorded version, clicked it, and then paused as she waited for her friend. This was one of their favourite movies, as it was one that proved not all animals were just like their stereotypes, which was what Nick and her had proved.

"Popcorn for two," he joked, walking back in.

"How do you make popcorn that quickly?" Judy asked, pulling the box on to her lap, as Nick sat net to her, again.

"I don't. We had some left over from last night," he said victoriously.

"Sly fox,"

"Dumb bunny," they both laughed, as they started the movie.

Within minutes, they were starting to fall asleep, with Judy's head against Nick's shoulder, and said fox leaning against the couch, eyes half closed, arms crossed at the back of his head. Judy was equally sleepy, as she dozed off, slipping on to Nick's lap, a little snore escaping her mouth. If Nick wasn't still awake, they would have gone to sleep just like that, which would have been awkward.

So as much as he hated it, he woke his friend with a soft nudge.

"Hey, Carrots. We better hit the hay, you look as if my legs are pure heaven," he joked, as she sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, good idea," she yawned, pushing herself off the bed- couch.

"Don't forget your almighty buisness suit," he said, chucking her jacket which bundled her belongings inside, apart from the fox repellent. She gave a tired smile of appreciation, as she barely managed to catch the flying cargo, tucking it under her arm as she made her way, as fast as Flash running a marathon, to her room.

Nick soon followed, clicking the TV off, as he threw the popcorn box in the bin. He suddenly noticed the fox repellent, hesitating.

Judy was probably already asleep, so he decided to take it with him, shaking slightly as he picked it up and pocketed it. Nick then made his way to his bedroom, and quickly got dressed into his PJs with pawprints, and hopped into bed, while Judy was doing much the same.

It was probably around the middle of the night, when there was a noise in the living room.

Judy would have heard it, if she wasn't as tired, and besides, she had gone to bed slightly earlier than Nick, and that fox was a light sleeper, unlike his bunny friend. So when there was a slight scuffle, his ears pricked up, and he quickly shot up out of bed.

It was still going, as he got up, and grabbed the closest thing to him.

The fox repellent.

He glanced at the thing before roughly shoving it in his pocket, and quickly grabbed his batton.

Nick stealthily made his way through the door, stepping out, careful not to creak the floor boards in the hallway, as he made his way to the living room. He slowly entered, ears back up, analysing the bare room.

Television, couch, chair, coffee table, remote…

Everything was in the same place, nothing different. Maybe it was his imagination? No, something didn't feel right. So he crept further in, still making no noise. He glanced everywhere but behind him.

Stupid fox. Dumb, ignorant fox, he told himself later.

There was a sudden growl, and as Nick whipped around, batton in hand, a large black paw hurled across the room knocking him off his feet. Darn that bunny was a deep sleeper, he thought as he crashed into the coffee table.

No longer deep, as Judy raced into the room, carrot PJs on, gasping at the sight. Nick was leaning against an upturned table, batton on the ground next to him, as the culprit towered over him.

A black panther.

Who didn't look happy about being found out. He must be an intruder, Judy thought, as she raced over to her friend to help out. Unfortunatly, the big cat heard, whipping around to she Judy, just about to kick him.

So, he reacted, grabbing her leg and swinging her into the wall. She gasped in pain, as her back made contact.

Too bad their neighbors were out at a party tonight.

"Carrots!" Judy heard Nick cry.

She looked up to see him swinging his legs, hooking the panther's legs, bringing the black mammal to the ground. It seemed to work, knocking him out a little, and Judy was just about to go and help when, before Nick could grab his batton, a large thin tail smashed it out of reach, as said tail's owner got up, growling at the undefended fox.

"Who dares trip me over?" he boomed, making them both flinch.

"Uhh, me?" Nick chuckled, only to die down as the panther stared at him.

Without warning, the cat leaped on to Nick, making Judy scream. SOMEBODY has to have heard that, she thought, as Nick tumbled on the ground trying to get the cat off. Judy raced over, starting to punch the cat, although it was usless, as a giant forearm hit her into the couch, pushing it over too.

Nick desperatly threw punches at the panther, as well as insults, trying to get him off. Finally, the intruder had had enough, throwing him against the wall, probably ten times harder than Judy. It effectively knocked all fight out of Nick, as he desperatly tried to get up by pushing off the wall, proving useless, as he stared up at the panther, with burning eyes.

"Well, what are you gonna do now? Steal the TV? Our money or something? Take us hostage?" Nick inquired angrily, making the robber chuckle.

"Nope. I, am here to kill you guys," the no-longer-a-robber-but-assasin answered, making Judy gased as she tried to pull herself up via the couch.

"Starting with you, fox," he said, creeping up, drawing an unknown gun out of his pocket, making the pair gasp.

"Nick…." Judy whispered, looking at the now petrified fox, althoughhe tried not to show it, but smirking.

"Huh, me? Why, am I some politician and this is the 80's?" making the panther chuckle again.

"No, you are the ones that put predators in a whole new light, making them seem as enemies, even if one of you are!" he answered, pulling the gun up.

"Wha-? No, we proved the opposite," Nick said, as the gun pointed to his chest. All Judy could do was stare hopelessly at them. If she intervened, the gun might shoot her, then her and Nick y=would be killed anyway. No, she had to trust her partner.

"Well, I would love to die right now, I really would but I kind of need to work at the ZPD. I can't retire, 'cus I just basically started, and I don't think you can call in dead," Nick said, his voice speeding up as he was backed against the wall.

He was trying to find something, _anything_ , that could help him foil the assasin, at least for long enough so he could help get him and Judy out, but all his paws got hold of was nothing.

Nothing, except, the fox repellent.

He took a sharp take in, as he fingered the little tube, debating whether to try it out.

 _Worth a try, what do I have to loose?_ Your life… a little voice answered. Yeah, very helpful…

But, he drew it out, throwing the lid off, and spraying the mist into the robber's face, engulfing his head.

At first, nothing happened, but then, the predator dropped dead, on to his back, unconscious. All Nick could do was stare at the panther, then he looked up at Judy, who was staring at him in astonishment.

"It… does have a use then," he finally said, smiling. Judy couldn't stand it. She raced over and hugged him tight.

"You dumb fox,"

* * *

A week later and the black panther was in jail, charged with attempted murder and burglary, and Nick and Judy were as happy as they were before the incident.

One day, however, Judy started to wonder why the spray had worked on the big black cat, so she researched on Zoogle about the Fox Repellent. When she found out, she screamed for Nick to come to the dining table, where the laptop was seated.

The fox raced into the room, all too aware of that night during the break in, ears alert and his batton at the ready, only to find an adrenelin drivin bunny, beckoning him over to the table where their laptop and the fox repellent was stationed.

"Nick, looklooklooklooklook!" she cried pointing at a close up of the fox repellent's mini writing at the bottom.

As the fox looked, a grin spread across his face.

"So that's why that oaf dropped dead," he laughed, as Judy hugged him tight around the waist.

"It's not just for foxes! It works on all animals, just mainly foxes and predators!" she cried, as her face was half buried in Nick's chest.

"What do you know, that junk does have a use after all," he laughed, as he returned the hug, and they just stood there, hugging as if it was their last day together.

All, because of that stupid fox repellent.

* * *

 **Let me just say, first off, that all of this one-shot was based off of a review, from BlackCatNeko999. Thanks, it really inspired me to use that!**

 **I hope you enjoyes this one-shot, and until next time, Carrots! (This is ONLY for Zootopia!)**

 **P.S I have now removed the list because they have already been posted. If you don't know what the list is, do not worry, as it was a plan for the coming one-shots that has now been posted.**


	3. Weaknesses and Tickles

Nick was having a bad day.

He had been given extra paperwork by Bogo for being too snazzy at their morning meeting, and then had crashed the police car into a power pole.

Talk about luck? Huh, something he didn't know.

And, to top it all off, Judy kept on beating him in Super Mario Bulls Cart racing, which was ticking him off. She never won, and all of a sudden she was a natural, her fingers clicking the controls at the speed of light, hunched over, as she won the race for the tenth time, making Nick even more frustrated.

"Ha! Boom, Nicky, I won! Beat that! Three minutes and twenty second! And you took five!" she cried, throwing the controls into the air, her arms up like she had won the goattery.

"Yeah, yeah… wait, did you just call me 'Nicky'…? He asked looking at the crazy bunny.

"No…? Oh, c'mon, it suits you!" Nick rose and eyebrow.

"Aww, c'mon, I let you call me Carrots!" she replied, her arms resting on her lap.

"That's only 'cus you can't get me to stop," Nick smirked in reply, leaning against the feet of the couch.

"I could too!"

"Could not,"

"Could too"

"Could not,"

"Could too,"

"Not,"

"Yes!"

"Not"

"I COULD IF I WANTED!" she cried in his face, making him bang his head against the edge of the couch.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, ears going back as he rubbed in between them.

"Aww, is Nicky-poo ouchy?" she cooed, sitting on his lap.

"Knock it off," he grumbled.

"Ha, I win!"

"Win what?" Nick asked, his arm dropping to his side.

"Our argument," Judy stated simply, getting off his lap and sitting back next to him. Nick just sniffed, as his eyes grew heavy.

"Well, we better get to bed,"

"Why? It's only 5:00!" Judy whined, dramatically throwing herself back on to Nick as he tried to get up.

Key word, _tried_.

They tumbled back down, with a small _oof_ , as Nick rolled on to his chest, and Judy on top of his waist.

"Carrots…!" Nick whined, as he tried to push off the ground, but suddenly (at least to him) Judy grabbed a chunk of his shirt, which was around his side, making him flinch violently, sending the little bunny flying through the air, landing in a pile of pillows.

A little laugh escaped Nick's mouth, as Judy sat up. It was soft, barely noticeable to any animal. But not a bunny, say, a certain grey cop bunny.

Judy's ears pricked up as Nick clapped his mouth shut with his hands, still on his knees. He hoped Judy hadn't heard, but she had. He could tell by the way a develish grin grew on her face.

"Oh no, Carrots don't you dare! I will personally ban you from the police car and make you use that little tricycle again!" he warned, as he got up, slowly trying to back away from the bunny. Her grin grew wider still, as she too got up, and walked up towards her nervous friend.

"What's wrong, _Nicky_? Scared of a little tickle!" she taunted, holding her hands up in a clawing manner, making Nick jump.

"Wha- ? Pff, no! That was just, 'cus," he motioned, but it was too late, as Judy dove on top of him, preventing any route of escape.

As soon as her fuzzy paws touched Nick's unprotected sides, laughter started, much to Judy's delight. Nick's laugh was contagious, and she soon started laughing almost as hard as her victim.

"Well, you- hahaha- need- ha-a laugh after to-today!" she managed as she chased Nick after he had managed to get away.

"You sly bunny, I ha- hahahaha!" Nick tried to say, but failed, as Judy tackled him into the pillows. Nik tried to get up, but for a bunny Judy was surprisingly strong, pinning him down, and starting to tickle him around the neck, which received more laughter than before.

"Sto-stop! Pl-please –hahaha! N- hahaha- no, not he-hahaha- helping! Please, hahaha, I will do yo-your pa- ahaha- for a- hahaha- we-week! A m-hahaha-month? Fi-fine a ye-hahaha-year!" Nick laughed so hard he couldn't breath, and he felt as if he had broken a million ribs.

"No wa-way hahaha! This is priceless! I ne- haha-never knew you had such a soft we-weakness haha!" Judy answered, returning to his sides as they bothed rolled around.

They kept on laughing and rolling around for what seemed like all night, at least to Nick, when there was a knock on the door. They were laughing too hard to notice it, as Nick started choking with his own laughter, which then passed on to Judy, who got the hiccups, making Nick laugh even more.

So, unless you had sonic ears you wouldn't have heard the knock, or the creak of a door, or the footsteps of a small, certain fennec fox.

Once in the living room, all Finnick could do was stop and stare at the tickle fight that was taking place between Zootopia's top cops.

And then, a smile slipped on to his lips as he took out his phone and-

Click!

Judy and Nick saw a flash and shot up, only to see a victorious Finnick with his phone out in one paw, and the a bag in the other.

"Finnick!" they both gasped, a blush sneaking on to their faces, as Judy was still on top of Nick's back, and Nick was sprawled on the floor, chest flat against a pillow.

It was a sight to behold, Finnick thought, as he walked into the room, holding the bag out.

"Thought you ask for some tofu, Nick?" he chuckled as Nick got up on his knees, pushing Judy off on to a pillow and grabbing the bag.

"Would you, err, mind deleting that, Finnick, ol' pal?" the red fox asked hopefully.

"Nu uh, this gonna go make news headlines!" Finnick joked, showing the the picture.

"Please! For old times sake!" Nick pleaded, trying to grab the phone.

"I'm just jokin', Nick, here I'll send it tu ya," he replied, "not after posting this on 'urBook!" and with a victorious smile, he clicked it, posting the picture for the whole world to see.

He then exited, still chuckling at the picture, and the pair only got up when the door closed, looked at each other in pure horror, then, started laughing again, worse than before actually.

"Well, we are toast by Bogo butt," Nick cried, leaning on his knees as Judy leaned against his side, which was still sensitive. He yelped in laughter, as she just stared at the laughing fox.

"Well, I don't care, and I don't know about you, but I am going to put that picture as my wallpaper on my phone and laptop!"

 **Yes, I posted two in the same day, but can you lame me? I don't have a life at this moment, and I prefer writing than playing games. This pair is just so easy to write about! So, hope you enjoyed, and this is the last one for today.**

 **Until next chapter, this is the Hybrid Possum signing out. Carrots!**


	4. Of Carrots and Pens

I don't know why I kept it.

I mean, I threw everything but that pen away when I had that argument with Judy, even that stupid sticker Finnick gave me. Maybe it was because I thought it was going to be useful? I mean it did have a recorder, and that could help me hustle, and I was going to have to go back to that after I declined the offer of being a cop, but now I see it was more.

It reminded me of her.

And if I threw it away, I would throw away the last memory of her. I guess the foolish part of me hoped that she would come back, asking me to help her.

But she didn't.

I knew she wouldn't, after Finnick came to me with the news she had quit her job in the ZPD, for unknown reasons.

But I knew those reasons.

She felt guilty, after all, bunnies are quite emotional. She felt guilty for putting the predators in danger of being kicked out or disadvantage, and she may have felt guilty for fighting with me.

Ok, I know I was the only one fighting, but she felt like she was, every time she tried to deny that she was afraid of me. I did, finally, get her to spill that she was, but then _I_ felt guilty.

Stupid bunny. Stupid guilt. Stupid emotions.

Oh who was he kidding.

Stupid him.

Anyway, back to the pen. He knew he would somehow feel he had betrayed her, but it was stupid. He knew she probably would never come back, but he kept it. At first, along with all those other reasons, he had said maybe it was because it took a while for him to figure out how to delete it, so he had gone down to hi special bridge one day, and in his frustration even starting chewing it a little.

Hard.

So, he randomly pressed the buttons in patterns and speeds, until he found you had to double click a small red button, disguised as a small dot on the carrot.

Sneaky.

But, afterwards, he had still kept it. He didn't know why, still, but he had finally settled on it just being the fact that it was a snazzy pen to hold on to, so he did.

I was pretty surprised when Carrots had come back, calling my name at the bridge. I was actually excited, but decided to play it cool. Good thing I did, as she started rambling on about the Night Howlers being flowers and such and such.

That, got me disappointed. I was hoping she had come to make up with me, and we could get out friendship back, but nooo, always have to play the hero do we, you dumb bunny.

So, all I muttered was a 'wow, isn't that interesting,' and walked away. After all, she didn't need me, right? She was the first bunny cop, and the one animal to find out about the Night Howlers. She could just go up to the ZPD, tell them, and become an even bigger hero.

So why was she still there? I was expecting her to walk away after my rude welcome.

My question was answered as she followed me under the bridge, starting to apologise. At first nothing caught my attention, after all a lot of people had tried to make up with me before, but one thing caught my attention.

'I wouldn't forive me either,'

To be honest, I thought she would forgive anyone, so, I stopped to hear what she had to say, although I didn't turn around, just in case I had a stupid reaction. Subconsciously, I did put my right hand in my pocket, pawing at the pen.

Maybe, just maybe…

And then she started saying everything she thought she was, such as ignorant and small-minded, which I could barely bear to hear her say. I was the small-minded, ignorant fox, not her, but I didn't stop her, as she was on the verge of tears.

Emotional bunnies.

'I have to fix this,' _Then why don't you?_ I thought.

'But I can't do it without you,' This, caught my attention, my heart skipping a beat.

Stupid heart.

There was no time for emotion, all though as soon as Judy said that, she starter crying. I would have chuckled if I hadn't caught myself in time.

 _'_ _And I was a horrible friend,'_ I didn't have to see that her ears were down. Another Carrot habit, but I don't blame her. I didn't stop her, though. I just needed something to-

'I really am just a dumb bunny,' Bingo!

I quickly released it, as it was in front of me, and the words came streaming out.

 _I really am just a dumb bunny_

I heard her start as the words echoed back. So, for good measure, I held the pen up and replayed it, as I had heard her gasp.

'Don't worry Carrots, I'll let you erase it. In 48 hours,' I had turned around, as she started to laughing. I don't know what cause me to say what I had next, but she had had enough conflict by me.

'Alright, get in here,' and she did, roughly resting her head on my chest. So, to make her better I joked around about what I have kept repeating.

'Alright, ok, all you bunnies, so emotional,' however I was careful to say it gently.

So, I guess I kept it because I did hope she would come back, so I did have something left of the only true friend I have ever had.

And just to say, it's not just bunnies that are so emotional.

* * *

 **Welp, that's that. I don't k know if I came up with a good enough reason, but deep down there, I know that Nick does have some emotions, and he can be very loving, which I was so happy when it was proven in that scene.**

 **Ok, so THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT! I am so honoured, really, and I have taken your advice and come up with a new system for Author's Notes. (Thanks RemmyBlack for bringing it up) and from now on I will be putting these * little things in, so you know there is a note, but it will be explained at the end in the one big end note.**

 **So, I hope you like this system, and I will try it out soon.**

 **Second, I have now moved Shock and Collars, because I know it was going to be an arc, BUT I have decided to make it a story, since I will be getting a lot more depth from it than a normal one-shot.**

 **So, keep and eye out for it, I will be posting soon. However it won't be too long, just like 5 or 6 chapters or so.**

 **Anyway, that is all, I hope you enjoyed this. And please, any writing advice is welcome, in the reviews.**

 **Until next chapter, Carrots!**


	5. Tax Evasion and Penalties

Nick and Judy were on lunch break, so they had headed out to their favourite coffee store, Girraffaz, to relax. Nick had, as usual, ordered an Ice Coffee, and Judy had ordered some Ice Tea, which they nearly always ordered. They sat next to the window, watching as animals came and went, in and out of the shop.

"So, what do you want to do tonight, Carrots? Movie night, game night, or just plain out relaxing?" Nick finally asked resting his head on the table on top of his crossed arms.

"How about a game night?" she asked, "I mean, we always have a movie night, so we need something different," Judy reasoned.

"Yeah, ok. I think I have Tic Tac Toad hidden around somewhere, maybe Connect Fox," he said, getting up to stretch.

"So, should we head back or…"

"We should, Buffaloo Butt will have our necks if we are a millisecond late," Nick replied, helping Judy up as they threw their bottles in the bin.

They then walked outside, not after thanking the animal serving. Judy was just about to open the car door to hop in, when she heard their radio roughly screech, vibrating their car. Before she could, Nick quickly answered, not before winking at her.

Uh oh, she knew that wink.

But before she could stop him he had clicked the answer button, and answered.

"This is the amazing Wilde 'n Hopps fantastic duo how may we help you?" Curse that fox! But he did make her smile.

"Wilde! You and Hopps report to me, _now_!" Bogo's voice sounded, making Nick and Judy wince.

"Alright, we're comin'," Nick muttered in reply, hanging up before Bogo could tell him off for the remark.

"Your going to get the sack one day, you know that, Nick?" Judy said, buckling herself into the drivers seat, as Nick was doing the same, tucking his sunglasses into the front of his collar.

She quickly turned the engine on, and started to reverse out, as Nick looked out the window. They drove out on to the main road, and started to drive to Headquarters. Too bad there was a traffic jam.

Judy could tell that Nick was getting impatient, as he kept glancing out the window then at his watch, flicking his left ear back and forth, his foot tapping a little. Then, she saw him look up, a grin a lighting his face, his eyes sparkling.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Nick…?" she asked slowly, as the fox looked at her with an almost evil grin.

"I can't believe I am asking this, but do you want to get to HQ faster?" he asked, the grin never once leaving his face.

"Sure, but we ca-" she was cut off as he nimbly bent down and clicked the sirens on.

"Nicholas Wilde!" she cried, as the cars started to part.

"Whatcha waiting for? An invitation?" Nick cheekily asked, gesturing to the now open path.

"Oh alright," she pressed on the pedal, and they sped through the crowd.

"Oh, why are you sulking? This _is_ an emergency, at least to Chief Buff Butt," Nick taunted, making her laugh a little. He was right, in a way. Judy thought, remembering how boring this job would be without Nick. Pretty boring, and more dangerous.

"Oh alright you sly fox,"

"Dumb bunny*," he shot back playfully, chuckling as a smile lit up on Judy's face as they arrived at the ZPD, pulling up quickly.

"Come on, let's hurry, I don't want to have extra hours after work," Nick beckoned, unbuckling and hopping out as Judy followed him into the giant hallway, packed with animal officers.

They quickly made their way to Bogo's office, after all, where else would he be? Judy knocked lightly, and a second later, a loud bellow of _'come in!'_ sounded.

The pair quickly made their way into the giant office, and seated themselves on the gigantic chairs fit for polar bears. Judy kneeled, resting on her legs, to gain a better height, while Nick plopped himself down on the chair, clearly bored, except Judy could tell he was nervous. He was flicking his tail and ears, a tiny bit fidgety. Only that bunny would ever know.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Bogo asked simply, clearly not happy.

"Well, on a lunch break, no, no I don't," Nick replied, receiving a glare from the chief.

"Sir, is- is something wrong?" Judy hesitantly asked, seeing that he seemed extra angry at the moment.

"Other than this fox here shouldn't be an officer, being the theiving no good he is," Nick flinched. Badly. Escpecially at those words, which were harsh reminders about his cubhood.

"I, don't, understand," was all Judy could say.

"Oh, maybe his history will, then," Bogo said, throwing a file at her.

Nick's file.

This got her heart beating, as she looked up at Nick, who was, for once, speechless, meeting her eyes with pure astonishment. After all this time? Why now?

So, hesitantly, Judy opened it.

And what met her eyes made her heart plummet.

* * *

I had in all honesty, forgotten. Forgotten my ghosts, most of my past, and most of all, the crimes I had committed.

So when I saw the file, a wave of my past hit me.

Hard.

And now I understood what was so urgent. They police officers had finally found out about my slightly criminal background. I wouldn't be able to stay in the force. So the next words Bogo spoke didn't surprise me, though they hurt like crab.

Stupid heart.

"Mr Wilde, these files clearly indicate that you have done some scams, peti theft and cons. But most importantly, the biggest crime commited here is"

"Tax evasion,"

"As hard as it is for me to ask, do you deny it?"

"I will have to look at them, then," Nick replied dryly, quite seriously, taking the folder from Judy with an apologetic look, then looked down.

Yep. Just great. They had recorded all of his cons and such and such, and as much as he wanted to deny most of them, for Judy's sake, he couldn't. He had to do the 'right thing'. Gees, he really needed to stop hanging around Judy for a while.

"No, sir, I cannot," the fox sighed, closing the folder and returning it to the Chief, his ears drooping down.

"I thought the same thing. Very well, I will have to take your badge then,"

"R-right now?" Judy asked, as the two animals turned to look at the depressed bunny, who had eyes wide.

"Well, Officer Hopps, what do you propose? He does have a complete record of criminal background, and the ZPD can't completely trust him. He is just a fox," that hit home hard, making Nick's ears drop further down, although only Judy noticed it. Of course she would.

"Judy, you do know there isn't anything we can do," Nick reasoned, unusually responsible for his actions. This made Judy panic even more. The fox only became serious when he gave up, and she was _not_ going through with that.

"Sir, maybe he could pay it all back?"

"1, 460, 000 dollars, Hopps? That's impossible," Bogo laughed, as Nick winced, remembering how Judy had hustled him all those months ago.

"Well, no one thought a bunny could be a cop, and look at me! Here I am, helping like an everyday cop,"

"That's different. This is financial, something you earn. You two won't be able to afford your apartment if you gave that amount of money, let alone food and water!" Bogo said, fruff voice ack.

"Bu-"

"Judy, he's right. I'm not letting you suffer for what I have done. Besides, it can't be all bad right?" Nick said, making Judy feel completely helpless.

"Jail," Bogo stated emotionless.

"Oh… right," Nick dwindled, glancing back at Judy who was staring at both of them.

"For, how long?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, considering he has served us for a while without any events, five years. But he won't be allowed back in the force," making Judy gasp, looking back at Nick who slightly gulped.

"Well, only reasonable, huh Chief?" Nick laughed jokingly, receiving yet another glare from the bull, making Nick cough, into his fist.

"Chief, there has to be some way-"

"Hopps, there is no choice. Criminals must face the consequences for what they have done, and Wilde here seems quite aware of that," Bogo said, a little more gentle, but still roughly. Nick sighed, knowing there was no stopping Judy, and waiting for a long argument between the two. They were both really stubborn, after all.

"Sir, please! Just give me 48 hours!" Judy cried, making her partner's ears prick up, and the words caught Bogo's attention.

48 hours.

Just like the time with the Night Howlers and Mr Otterton. Like how she had hustled Nick into helping her. How she had cracked a case in 2 days, which took the force 2 weeks to get anywhere.

48 hours.

"Fine, but, until you can, I will need Officer Wilde's badge," Bogo sighed, lending his paw out, gesturing for Nick to pass his badge. Nick looked down and sighed as well, fingering to take it off.

"No,"

"What?"

"I said no. There is no reason for Nick to have to give his badge before the 48 hours are done, so we will go, right now, and start. Please tell the other officers that I will be off work with my partner, as we find a way to prevent this from happening. Good day, Chief," Judy said, getting up and gesturing for Nick to come with her. The astounded fox looked back at his partner, and then got off the seat, not before giving Bogo a shrug.

The duo then walked out of the office, leaving a surprised Bogo. They kept walking, as Nick put his paws in his pockets, and curiously looked at his partner.

"Thanks, Carrots. You really ran rings around bogo butt back there," he thanked, as Judy looked back at him.

"What can I say, I learnt from the best!" she answered, making the two friends laugh, as they remembered how Nick saved Judy and her badge when Bogo was about to fire her.

It was a great day.

"So, how are we going to do this?" he asked, as they stepped back into the car.

"Well, first off, we need to go to a lawyer, or…" Judy stopped, her eyes lighting up. "Mayor Lionheart!"

"Uhh, you sure he would forgive us for accidentally framing him," Nick asked ancertiantly.

"Come on, if it wasn't for us he wouldn't be out of jail!"

"Well, ok then" he answered, as Judy stepped on the pedal, speeding the car off in the direction of the Mayor's building and office.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there, really. Just a couple of minutes, since Judy clicked the sirens on, which had surprised Nick to no end. He had stared at the bunny as if she had grown an extra set of ears, and she had smirked, saying "It's an emergency,".

So, they quickly parked in front of the city hall, and raced up the stairs. They accidentally crashed into the new assistant mayor, Tiffany, a young but pretty grey wolf.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you guys there!" she exclaimed, helping Nick and Judy off the floor.

"Oh no, that's ok sweets," Nick said, his trademark smirk playing on his face, making Judy cross her arms and tap her foot on the floor. That fox, always flirting. She nearly got jealous sometimes, but that was stupid. She couldn't be all of Nick's attention.

"Do you happen to know where the mayor is?" she asked the baffled she-wolf, who abruptly turned to her.

"Oh yes, he is in his office as usual," Nick tucked his paws in his pants pockets, still smirking. No matter what situation, that fox was always a player with animal's minds.

"Thanks," Judy said, as she yanked her friend along with her, shaking him out of his trance.

As soon as they were out of ears reach, Nick whispered to Judy, "Isn't she pretty?"

"Nick, we don't have time for that! Your on a 48 hour demand to sort out your whole past! We need to concentrate!" she whined, pulling him still in the direction of the Mayor's door.

"I wouldn't mind going to jail, wouldn't have been the first time. Home sweet home!" he said sarcastically, as Judy let go of him to knock on the door.

"Come in,"

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but we need help sorting out a Tax Evasion crime," Judy said, pushing the door open.

"Oh, that's quite alright," Lionheart answered, beckoning for the to sit down on the two seats in front of his desk.

Nick, as usual, was his laid back self, scanning through all the items in the room. A picture of Lioheart's family on his desk, papers, files, pens and pencils stuffed in a Zootopian Mug. Nothing different about his office.

"So, Tax Evasion, eh? And who, exactly, would have commited it?" the Mayor asked, as Judy and Nick sat in front of the great lion. Nick's ears flicked, as Judy looked at him.

"Ohh, I see. Very well. What do you, want to sort out?" he asked, his face a bit grimmer.

"Well, we want to know if you can repay it over a time period," Judy asked slowly, looking at Nick who's tail was starting to fidget.

"Well, you can ask for an extension, but that still doesn't cover the whole thing. You would be trying to repay it your whole life," the Mayor said, also looking at Nick, who lowered his eyes.

Oh, crab he was in for it.

"Well, there is one thing, so that you aren't in jail forever, or non stop. It's called the periodic detention, and it means that you are only in jail for 2 days a week, for up to a year, while you are still fined, but not the full amount. You have to be on a good behaviour bond, and if you live up to it, you won't be charged anymore. You also may be asked to do some Community Service which you aren't paid for, but all in all, you won't have to pay the full cheque, or go to jail for five years," he summed up, and all the while Nick was biting his lip, as Judy listened intently.

With each consequence added, Nick's ears went back further, and Lionheart saw it out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, Mr Wilde, what do you say?"

"Uh…"

"Nick, it is a good idea, you won't have to go to jail forever! You can stay home with me still, and we can have our movie nights, too," Judy pleaded, looking up at her partner with pleading eyes, making Nick sigh.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. Just like old times, and the Night Howlers, how I stuck up for you and you stuck up for me! We can go through this together, I promise," another sigh.

"Alright, Carrots, I'll do it. Only, if we don't have to watch Over the Hay every night!" he joked, turning to the mayor.

"I'll do it, Mayor,"

"Excellent! I am very happy about that, Nicholas. I know, your life hasn't been the easiest, but you have become the best cop, no matter what people have said. Also, since you did help solve the Night Howler case, I will only make you go over to the jail once every fortnight. Deal?" he asked, holding his paw out.

Nick smiled, ears perking back up, and reached his paw out to shake.

"Deal,"

* * *

The year went quite quickly, but Nick had never been happier. After he had done his detention, the mayor had convinced him to be let back into the force, much to the Judy's delight. She had her partner back, and the dynamic duo was back in action, kicking criminal's butts as they went.

"I knew you could do it," Judy said the day Nick was released. Well, 'released'.

"Mhmm, but not without you Carrots. Thanks for sticking with me," Nick replied, putting his sunglasses back on.

"What are friends for?" she asked, going in to hug him. He was a little surprised at first, as they were still outside the city hall, but soon returned the embrace.

After all, who cared?

He had returned his debt, his fine and actions, and was finally free and cleared of being labelled a criminal.

They stood there, and then let go, walking down to their car. They buckled in, and Judy turned on the engine.

"Wanna get some ice-cream?" she asked.

"Do I? Yes, yes I do," Nick replied with a mishchevious grin, flicking the sirens on. Judy gave him a look of dismay, and he replied the glare innocently.

"Ice-cream is urgent," he said in a silky voice.

"Sly fox,"

"Dumb bunny,"

* * *

 ***I know, I use it too much, but I like it. If you get sick of it, just say in a review, and I won't say it in every one-shot. Well, at least I'll try**

 **Ok, so I know, I am updating too much, but I don't have anything else to do! This pair... there driving me to write till my fingers break! Anyway, I hoped you liked it.**

 **To be honest, they never really said what happened about the tax evasion, so to make it realistic I wrote this one-shot. I hope it seemed realistic to you guys.**

 **I also did do research on penalties of tax evasion, and the periodic detention is a thing.**

 **So, thanks for reading this fanfic, and please leave a review if you have any advice or suggestions. Until next time, this is the hybrid possum signing out, Carrots!**


	6. Forms and Juvenille Prison

The two mammals had been relaxing out on their veranda for the whole afternoon, finally enjoying the bright red sunset. It had been Nick's idea, actually, to go out there.

"After all, what use is a veranda if you never go out on it? We did order the biggest porch manageable, after all," he had reasoned, celerating when Judy had given in.

So he took a container of blueberries and a can of Lemmingade out, as Judy brought out some carrots, which made Nick wrinkle his nose. They had taken out two bed chairs (or as Nick called them, since they leaned back), and relaxed, leaning back as the fox sucked on his Lemmingade through a straw.

"What is it with you bunnies and carrots, Carrots?" Nick asked, chuckling at his little pun, as Judy quickly downed another carrot down, and then turned to him.

"Well, what is with you and blueberries?" the rabbit retorted, smirking a little at Nick raised eybrow.

"Aww, that's different. Blueberries are just plain awesome, they are so sweet! Carrots have no taste whatsoever,"

"Well, why don't you try these ones then?" Judy asked, handing a carrot over to her partner. However he waved it away, nose crinkling up again.

"No way, I will die before I eat a carrot, Carrots," he said, a smile breaking on his face again as Judy snorted at his joke.

"Ok, cut it out Blueberry Man," she said, starting to chew on the last carrot that she held. She finished it after a few seconds.

"Mhmm, brilliant name," he murmered through a mouthful of blueberries he had just thrown in his mouth, and was chewing on thoughtfully.

After that, they didn't really talk, enjoying each other's silent company, watching as the final golden rays of the sun sink under the horizon, the first star appearing. The stayed a little after that, all quiet, until something popped into Judy's head.

"Nick,"

"Hmm,"

"On your application form, you had scribbled out 'no' in the question if you have been to jail before, and wrote 'maybe'. Have you really?" she asked hesitantly.

"Have I really what?" Nick asked back, annoying Judy a little.

"Have you really been to jail before?"

"Mmm," he considered, glancing at the aggitated bunny.

"Maybe,"

"Argg! You are so impossible!" she cried, hands going to her face.

"No I'm not, I am possible, for I am right here," he replied, a smug look on his face as he finished the last of his blueberries and walking inside, throwing the container away.

Judy watched him leave, and sighing, got up herself, walking inside, shutting the door behind her. She then walked over to the couch, where Nick had sat himself on, and plopped herself next to the fox. He flicked through the programs on Foxtel, and finally settled on Game of Thurtles.

They sat there, in silence once more, for a while, until Nick suddenly said "Yes,"

"Yes, you have, been in jail?" Judy asked, turning towards her partner in surprise.

"Yes, I have been in a type of jail," he sighed in reply, looking at her, a solemn look on his face.

"Type?"

"Carrots, remember when I told you I have been conning with pawpsicles since I was twelve?" he asked, and it dawned on her, the bunny's expression clearly saying so.

"Yeah, well, when I was small, my dad died in a car accident with my baby sister, Alexa, and my mum couldn't provide enough money for the house, so we had to move into an apartment. Unfortunatly, the landlord was quite strict, and once I, accidentally stained the carpets, he got super mad, and since mum hadn't payed the taxes lately, threatened to kick us out. But, since she didn't have the money, we were going to have to live on the streets," Judy listened silently, as Nick told his story quietly, just like in the lifts in the Rainforest District.

"So, being the man of the house, I took action. I tried to find work, but I was still twelve, so no one would take me in. That, or I was too untrustworthy. So, I did the only thing left. I started to con, and since I was still quite young, people bought it. I acted like a boy scout, selling them. It worked for about three or four years, the money along with my mother's we were able to afford the apartment, until I was arrested, and put in Juvenille prison for a year, and during that time, she got sick. I had to double my cons after I was released, and do them every day more cautiosly without being caught, because if I was, we would loose the house," Nick sighed, as Judy braced for what would happen next.

"And then the following winter, she died. All of my attempts were in vain, and after her funeral, I was told I was being adopted by my landlord, since the rest of my family were either dead or too far of for contact. And, I knew how much he hated me, so I ran away,"

"I continued with my cons, until I was too old to trick people. I was probably on the verge of starvation when I met Finnick, who from then on helped me to con, even if he is like 5 years older than me. So yes, I have been to jail before, all though it wasn't that bad," he ended his story, where Judy was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Nick. I'm so sorry," she said, placing a paw on his shoulder. He gave her a tired smile.

"It's ok, Carrots,"

"No, I am so sorry! I didn't- when I first met you I thought you just conned for fun, but you only started because of your mother. I am so sorry for doubting that," she sniffled, hugging his tight around the chest. Nick gave her a warm smile, and hugged back.

"Don't worry, Carrots, I understand," he assured, patting her on the back.

"I know you do, I am just so sorry!" she said starting to cry a little, making Nick bite back a chuckle.

"Oh you bunnies, so emotional," he said, making her laugh.

"Well, this emotional bunny is never going to leave you, no matter what. Heck, even if you wanted me to leave, I wouldn't budge,"

"I know you wouldn't," Nick said softly, as they stayed there hugging.

* * *

 **Hey my fellow Zootopians, wassup?! Ok, so let's get started, shall we?**

 **Well, thank you SO MUCH for all the support I am getting, I really appreciate it! Huge shout out to Bgnsteal, BlackCatNeko999, and AZalmega for always reviewing for each chapter I post. Really, it's incredible!**

 **Wholly Crab, 29 favourites and 21 followers?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Ok, secondly, this is actually based off Nick's form that I found on the internet. He actually did write no and then scribbled it out, then wrote maybe, and I just found that out yesterday.**

 **Lastly, I am sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I will get to that. This is just a notice that I won't be able to post as often anyore, due to one thing all people and kids know and fear...**

 **SCHOOL!**

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **I know, life sucks right now, I want to keep writing, but I will be going back next week, so I may only get to post once a week.**

 **Now my excuse for not posting tomorrow was. I went with my cousin to go see...**

 **ZOOTOPIA AGAIN! I WAS SO HAPPY! It was so fun, we were laughing our heads off and everything. And I was also out the whole day, and I can't post from my phone, so sorry.**

 **Ok, another big thank you to all of my supporters (and even though you don't review, being favourite or followed still brightens my day! I do go over who has, and shout out to you all!) and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **Again, I know you are probably sick of this, but any suggestions and advice are welcome in reviews. Really, it makes a big difference. So, until the next chapter, May the Carrots be with You!**


	7. Sickness and Overprotective Bunnies

Judy had had a brilliant night full of rest, and woke up extra enthusiastic for a full days of work. So as soon as her eyes popped open, she whipped the covers off of her, and jumped out of bed, sprinting for her wardrobe.

She threw on her police uniform, but pulling her pants up with one paw, and brushing her fur with the other. Then, she shined her badge, which had become a little habit accustomed over time every morning.

Judy sprinted over to the kitchen when she was done, and as she arrived, the buny had expected to find her partner there. He may not be an early bird (or fox, either way you put it), but the noise she made in the morning always woke him up anyway. But Nick wasn't there, and she was starting to worry why.

So, she made her way to his room, and knocked. A groan and mutter met her, and a murmered 'come in' was mentioned at some point.

She shoved the door open, walking in to start scolding her fox friend about being lazy and being late to work, when she noticed two things that were different.

One, all of the blankets were tangled up around Nick, and two, he looked bad. Really bad. Really _really_ bad.

His eyes were a little red, and he seemed to sniffle every minute. He also looked like he had been sweating all night, and barely got any sleep whatsoever. At least to Judy, he looked so tired, and _sick_.

So she rushed over, feeling his forehead.

Hot.

"Oh man, Nick, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she inquired jokingly.

"Nothing. Just under the weather," he grumbled back, wrapping his tail around himself like a blanket.

"Ok then get up," she replied, knowing he woouldn't be able to.

"Mph," he grunted, trying to get up, rubbing his eyes and temples tiredly, "give me a minute,"

"Umm, we have to get going ASAP, Bogo will have our neck if we don't. So hurry, your moving no faster than Flash!" Judy cried, clapping her hands in anticipation as he dragged himself to his cupboard, grumbling and muttering under his breath, making Judy laugh.

But then he tripped over, banging his head against the closet.

"Nick! Are you alright!" she cried, immediately running over to check him.

"Great, feeling better than ever," came a muffled reply. Probably because his muzzle was half shoved into the ground, but maybe that was just jumping to conclusions.

"Nick, you can't go to work today. Your too sick," she said softer than efore helping him back up.

"You don't say," he replied sarcastically, which received a grim look from Judy. She knew how nasty Nick could get when he was hurt or feeling unwell. It was only to cover up for his pain, and she couldn't let that happen, or else she would never know how he was actually feeling.

"And since you aren't feeling well, I won't go to work either. I am going to stay here to look after you,"

"What?! No, you are going! I can handle myself just fine!" he shot back, in mock horror.

"Oh no, slick Nick, not this time. You need someone to look after you, and I am the only one who you listen to" she said, pulling out her phone.

"That's the problem…" he muttered, eyeing the phone as she dialed the number for the ZPD reception. Then an idea popped, and as she turned her back on him, an evil smirk spread on his face. At least the best smirk you could do when your sick.

As the phone rang quietly, waiting for a pick, Nick stalked over to the unsuspecting bunny, crouching down low so she couldn't see him in the mirror, careful not to look at her directly so as not to give her the feeling she was being watched, therefore making her less cautious. A little trick the fox had learnt over the years.

Then he leapt, pushing her to the ground whilst grabbing the phone, reaching up high with his paw so the surprised bunny couldn't get it back, with Clawhauser's voice starting to sound from the speaker. Judy squeaked, immediatley trying to claw at the phone and get it, jumping up a little, going on to her tip toes as Nick reached higher, laughing a little which turned into a strong cough, making him drop the now-on-speaker phone, to cough into his fist.

Judy looked at him in dismay, picking the phone up after patting her fox friend on the back, and only after he stopped, talked into the phone to comfort the now frantic cheetah on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry, Clawhauser, I'm fine," Judy replied to the crazy cheetah after he had asked if she was in trouble "I am only calling in to say that Nick is sick, so we are taking the day off so we can be at our best on Monday,"

"Hmph, I'm not that sick," Nick mumbled, starting to cough a little more as the vibration of his voice vibrated throat, making it ichtier.

Judy raised an eyebrow, and went back to listening to Clawhauser, who confirmed what she had said, saying he would take care of everything and tell Chief Bogo about Nick, and not to worry. Then, the line went dead as Clawhauser hung up, going off to ring his chief. Judy turned around with a victorious smile, looking over at Nick who was still sitting on the floor, his arms on his knees and his cheeks in his palm, ears back as his tail twitched in annyoance, making Judy laugh.

"Well, Wilde, looks like I've won. You are staying home today in bed whether you like it or not," Judy said, helping her friend up.

"I hate you," he replied jokingly, a slight smile lighting his face. Judy giggled, and pushed him back to bed.

"You better get some rest, while I go get changed again," she said as Nick stifled a yawn, stretching his paws over his head and plopping back down on to his bed.

"You sure, Carrots? I really can look after myself, so you can go to work. I'm not defenceless ya know," he said, after hearing what his friend said.

"Mhmm," was all the fox got in reply, making him sigh. That rabbit was _stubborn_ when she wanted to be, he thought as he watched her exit the room.

As Judy arrived to her bedroom after a few short steps, she started thinking about how Nick could have possibly gotten sick overnight, so quickly.

As she quickly threw on some casual clothes, quickly making her way back to her sick companion, sho seemed to have attained a coughing fit in the short time she was gone. Judy sighed as she arrived at the doorway, watching the lump roll on the bed.

This was going to be a long day. Nick always got really grumpy when it came to being hurt or sick, escpecially when he felt useless and unale to protect himself, even though he would never admit it to anyone, escpecially Judy herself.

Dumb fox.

A groan drew the rabbit out of her thoughts, as a soft sneeze caught her attention. She walked over as Nick peeked out of the blankets again, looking up at her with half closed eyes, sniffing more than ever, which received another giggle from his rabbit companion.

"It's not funny,"

"Yes it is. You said you could look after yourself even if you can't you dumb fox," she said, patting him on the head playfully, making his ears push back in annoyance. Nick snorted at her comment.

"Uh huh?," he sneezed.

"Uh huh," she replied, "now I am going to get the tissue box and some breakfast. Stay here, or else I'll lock you in," Judy continued, walking yet again out of the room.

"You can't lock it from the outside,"

"But you can bar it in with a wardrobe or couch," she replied over her shoulder, making Nick groan in frustration, falling on to his back on the bed in over exerted drama.

Judy – 1, Nick – 0.

Judy grabbed the tissue box off of the coffee table as soon as she entered the room, and suddenly had a thought. Maybe soup would help him. She knew that back at Bunny Burrows it always cured her and her 275 other siblings, so why not a fox?

She would have to make it with other vegetables, not just carrots, or else Nick would…

Well, we all know what Nick would do.

So she quickly grabbed the cereal box, milk a bowl and a spoon so Nick could have breakfast, and then they would have soup for lunch. She quickly slammed the cupboard and fridge doors shut, and with her arms full, walked back to Nick's room. The more she thought about it, the more fun it would be to look after him.

It would be just like when she was little and pretended to be a doctor, looking after her younger siblings, except, well, with a fox. And an angry one at that, she added, as she heard more grumbles coming from his room.

"Alright grumpy fox, here's breakfast. Since you can do everything yourself you can make it. I'm gonna go and get started on lunch and dinner, ok?" she said setting the bowl in front of him on his bedside table, pushing a couple of books out of the way.

When she looked up, she saw Nick give her a questioning look, but soon settling on a shrug, as he reached over to start pouring the cereal.

Judy quickly exited (again) man, she was going to be doing this all day, and sprinted over to the kitchen, pulling out all the utensils she would need to make the soup. Then, she got to work.

* * *

Nick wasn't having a fun time being sick. Yet he could bet that Judy was having fun looking after him. Why else would she be so enthuasiastic about him dying? Well, the only reason he could think off in his delerious state was that she _wanted_ him to die, but then why was she staying home to look after him? That was the only thing he could think that proved the theory wrong, and so the red fox just settled on saying that the rabbit just loved to play doctor and loved to look after animals.

All of this was going through his mind as he ate his cereal, and as he finished it, he started wondering how he had gotten so sick, so quickly, overnight.

His mind briefly wandered to Delgato, who had taken leave after getting the flu. However, he did seem to be perfectly fine when her arrived, but still, that cat could have still had germs. Nick decided to drop the subject, as he couldn't think straight with this foggy mind, so he decided to have a nap after he finished breakfast.

So that's what he did, going into a light slumber, lying on his side with his back facing the wall, as the clatters and murmuring of the dishes in the kitchen sang him to sleep.

As he slept, he started to dream. However, they made _no_ sense whatsoever, not to him at least, not in the slightest.

At one point he had dreamt that he was randomly walking a a park, which seemed to be located in the middle of nowhere, and then he ended up being chased by a giant pawpsicle. At another point he seemed to be falling down into a blackhole, and everything went weird, like the world was collapsing around him and being sucked into the black hole until there was… nothing.

There was no black, no white, no _colour_ , and it freaked the fox out so badly, that he woke up with a gasp, his fur slightly sticky with sweat.

As he calmed down a little, Judy came in rushing. At first Nick didn't know why, after all, he gasped, not screamed, but as the fox looked down he realised that the lamp that was on the bedside table was lying on the ground. Broken.

His ears went flat against his head in embarrasment.

"Oops," he murmered as Judy started tapping her foot on the ground in impatience.

"Sorry?" Nick offered, as Judy rolled her eyes, walking over from the doorway to pick the lamp up, although she had started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, you look like a kid caught with his paw in the cookie jar," she replied, standing up with arms stuffed with broken lamp.

"I do not. It's just, I'm saying sorry for scaring you, that's all," Nick replied indignantly, sitting up. However, a wave of nauseous took over him, making him clucth his head in pain. The fox hoped his partner hadn't heard, but unfortunatly for him she had, and as the bunny looked up she gasped, throwing the pieces of lamp in the bin and rushing over to her friend.

"Are you alright, Nick?"

"Fine," he replied through gritted teeth, as the word spun around him. He started to loose all focus, and Judy seemed to be a swirling ballof grey fluff. Oh no, that was bad. _Really_ bad. Maybe he should lie down. And as if Judy read his mind she said.

"You should lie down, Nick, or else you might pass out," she said gently, holding his shoulder lightly so he had some balance.

"Yeah, g-good idea," he said, slowly pushing back until he felt his head hit soft pillow, which made him sigh lightly in bliss, making Judy chuckle.

"I'll go finish our lunch, ok? I won't be long" the bunny said, walking out of the room after Nick responded with a short but brisk nod, his eyes closed as if already sleeping.

And so Judy made her way out, making her way to the kicthen, where the soup was almost done boiling. Then, the rabbit started getting ready for their lunch, an idea coming to her mind, and then, she set to work, grinning lightly.

Nick was going to love this.

* * *

Everything was blurry when Nick got his bearings, and he quickly panicked that they were late for work, when he realized where he was, and remembered what happened.

Right, being sick, Judy taking day off, staying home, nearly dying.

Well, nearly dying _was_ an exaggeration, but he felt like it.

So he sat up, a slight groan escaping his lips as he rubbed his temples. His headache had decreased, and he didn't feel as nauseous as before, so there was a bonus. Also, he didn't have sniffles anymore, and his eyes didn't sting as much, so at least he was recovering. At least. He still had the sore throat and cough, so the fox didn't get his hopes up.

Just as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, Judy came in, much to his surprise.

"Glad to see your awake sleeping beauty. I have a surprise for you," Judy said, wasting no time to rush over and grab his paw, dragging Nick out of the bedroom before he could ask what did she mean, or what was the surprise.

It better be worth getting out of bed for.

And boy wasn't it.

Judy had brought him to the living room, where the lights were off. Nick's eyes took time to get used to the lighting, but when they did, he gave a little gasp.

"Do you like it?" Judy asked, letting go of his paw and bouncing up and down a little.

"Wow, you did all this for me, Carrots?" Nick asked, his eyes scanning over the decorated living room, all dressed up in a movie/cinematic theme, the couch draped with red cloths, and the television even set up with it's own curtains, which were drawn. Judy had also created little cup holders, where she had some milkshakes set out, and then boxes of popcorn on the coffee table.

She had also placed boxes around the TV and couch, making it seem like a little room, and there, next to the popcorn, was the soup, which smelt delicious to Nick as the scent wafted over to him.

"Mhmm! And I even have your favourite movie set out! Here, sit down. This is going to be so fun!" the rabbit pulled him to the couch so quick Nick didn't even remember the trip over to it, and found himself sitting there with a spoon in his hand and a bowl of soup on his lap.

"Try some soup! It's bound to help you recover, and don't worry, I didn't put any carrots in yours," Judy said, adding the last bit as she caught sight of Nick poking the soup, inspecting for any orange foreign pieces.

But with that being said, he dug in, making Judy smile, as she turned the television on, and selected the DVD player, starting their movie.

* * *

The following day, Nick woke up better, in tip top notch for another day of solving crime, which made Judy so happy. The soup had worked! Well, to be truthful he wasn't completely cured, he still had a light cough, but that was all.

So the duo made their way to work, enjoying the sunshine.

Everyone they met was great, all enthusiastic for another day on the job.

Well, all except one doughnut loving cheetah who had reported in sick with the flu, which made Nick and Judy look at each other and smile.

Not everyone was spick and spam like them after all.

* * *

 **Hello I updated! *CHEERING IN THE BACKGROUND!* WOO LETS PARTY!**

 **Ok, sorry, lets not. I took WAY to long to update, I am sorry, but school just knocked me out as soon as I got to it, but I had been updating on this one-shot every night to keep it going, which, by the way, was requested by Bgnsteal. Thanks for the support, and sorry for not getting to it that quick!**

 **Alright, so let me just say that I AM CONSIDERING you requests, and I will try to do as many as I can as quick as I can as fast as I can. Oh, same thing... anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it, but until next time, Carrots!**


	8. Please Don't Go

**This was named after the song Please Don't Go by Joel Adams. Please go and check it out, it really fits in the flashback section;). Also thanks to Protoestrella1 for suggesting this one-shot!**

* * *

It was meant to be alright.

At least she said it was going to be alright, but of course it wasn't. It never was. If only that dumb, imbecile of a rabbit actually let him go with her, if only he had followed her in even if she said not to, if only he had gone in and confronted the robber _himself_. If only he had been there for her.

If only, if only, if only.

Life was full of if onlys, wasn't' it?

Why did this have to happen to her? Why _her_? Why why why why why!? It could have been him, he wouldn't have minded, really. He had been through worse things than getting shot. He had been mangled by a savage wolf, for crying out loud, and one measly bullet wouldn't have done anything to him.

But of course the rabbit just had to be the hero, always saving the day, charging in blindly for others, risking everything for herself.

That dumb bunny.

And now, he was paying the price. After all he was the one left with the if onlys and the whys. Why was it always him? WHY?!

All these thoughts went through his head as he waited next to the hospital bed containing his dearest friend, who was currently in a coma, recovering from her injury. All the events of yesterday flashed through his mind, as the fox was still haunted at what had happened.

 _They had just been called for a new case, an emergency. Of course the famous crime fighting duo would be the first to be called out on an emergency, but Nick was still wary. It was a hostage situation, and the fox was worried for his friend's sake._

 _He knew she would barge in, but he didn't want to turn down the call._

 _They were cops._

 _This was their duty, helping people, saving people, protecting the city. He couldn't turn it down, as the voice at the end of the line was frantic, so of course he had taken the call, calling his partner to meet him in their car._

 _And she had._

 _Of course she had._

 _That dumb bunny was going to be the death of him. Although Nick didn't realise she would most likely be the death of_ her _._

 _But the two had driven down to fifty-eight Ice Cap Avenue Tundra Town, arriving as a bunch of police officers circled the run down house._

 _They had rushed out of their SUZ, slamming the doors of their car shut. They had raced over, drawing their guns. Judy with the actual gun, and Nick with a tranquilizer gun._

 _They had knocked down the house's front door, and rammed their way in, only to meet stillness._

 _The hostage wasn't there, but where was he? And more importantly where was the robber? All that was answered when Nick's radio had beeped, and when the fox answered it, Delgato came in, crying that the robber was in the bedroom at twelve o'clock. With that being said, Nick and Judy had nodded to each other, creeping down the hallway._

 _When they reached the bedroom, Judy had told him she would go in._

 _"Cover me, if something bad happens," she whispered._

 _"No way Carrots! I am either going in with you, or going in myself," he had replied back._

 _"Nick, I am smaller than you, and less of a target. I can do this, just listen to me," she whispered back, hissing through her teeth._

 _"Fine, just, be careful,"_

 _"When am I not careful?" Judy had answered, making her way into the bedroom, the door creaking open._

 _"Here, give me the tranq," the bunny motioned her paw behind her, and without another word Nick had swapped the gun for the tranquilizer. A big mistake. To big for them to realize at that moment._

 _Judy crept through the door, completely exposed to anything in the room, anything. Nick was right behind her, when it had happened._

 _A single gunshot through the air was all it took, taking his partner out, throwing her to her side, as the fox stood there frozen to the spot, as frozen as Mr Big's victims. Nick had screamed her name, breaking through the silence as the robber tried to get away, and without even thinking Nick had aimed the tranquilizer gun at his target and pulled the trigger, effectively knocking the victim down in one go._

 _After that had happened, the fox had ran over to his partner, as blood started pooling around her, slowly but steadily, telling him it had been a critical hit._

 _"Carrots, are you okay?!" he had cried, turning her over quickly yet gently, looking into her eyes._

 _"Y-yeah, m'okay," the bunny had slurred back, her eyes starting to close, making Nick panic even more._

 _"Stay awake for a little longer, please. Don't go to sleep yet, wait for the ambulance! Please Judy, hang on!" and without any hesitation Nick had dialed in for the ambulance, yelling the address into his phone, and then practically hitting it to turn it off._

 _The rest was a blur._

 _All he could remember was begging Judy to stay awake, as she had laid in his lap, her back on one of his arms, and the back of her knees in the other._

 _"Please don't go, Carrots. Please, just don't- don't go! Stay with me Judy, the ambulance is nearly here, just,_ hold on _. Please don't go Carrots! Judy!"_

Nick sat in a chair next to Judy's bed, the IV's beeping the only thing that could be heard. The fox's head was in his paws, as a few tears leaked out of his eyes, as the flashback in his mind ended, only to be recited again and again, over and over, never to stop.

And the one thing that was the same in all of those flashbacks was what Nick could have done something, _anything_ to save her, to save his only true friend that he ever had.

He could have heroically jumped in front of his partner, taking the bullet himself, could have pushed her out of the way, could have gone in himself, could have shot the robber before he had the chance to shoot at Judy, could have been more cautious, more acute.

Could have, could have, could have.

But he didn't.

Of all those options he had frozen there, helpless, useless. Just like the dumb fox he was.

And those words Judy said all the time echoed in Nick's head, all around through the silent air.

 _Dumb fox, dumb fox, dumb fox._

Except they weren't so soft, so loving. They weren't sarcastic, not in his ind at least. No, in his mind they were taunting, cursing him, _seething in anger_ at him. They were reprimanding him for not keeping Judy safe, and now his conscious was digging it in for him.

 _Dumb fox._

He didn't know what to do, what to think, except those two measly words.

 _Dumb. Fox._

Nick whimpered, his head burying deeper into the safety of the darkness of his paws. How could he be so _stupid_. How?! And _why_?

 _You stupid, ignorant, dumb fox._

Why why why why why? He couldn't stop it, all he could do was give in to it, as he finally broke down, his façade dropping after so many years. Her parents probably hated him, probably despised him now. They would never let Judy see him again, as soon as she was better.

But that wouldn't matter. He would never let himself even look at her again. This was his fault, and he was too dangerous to stay her partner. Judy deserved someone better, someone more reliable. Nick had failed her, and he couldn't stay.

So as the moon crept ever higher in the sky, the fox stayed there, crying for his dearest friend's life. Crying about failing her, about not looking after her.

Apologizing, apologizing, over and over.

And begging.

Begging her, begging her please don't go.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I couldn't help writing this, I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger-ish ending. IT WILL BE CONTINUED! I PROMISE.**

 **Phew, that's out now.**

 **Ok, so thanks for the support, sorry if this was a bit short, I really liked the suggestion, and so I wrote it.**

 **Also, I have come up with a master plan to combine all the suggestions into one big thing, so you guys don't have to wait long. I will warn you it might be hard to find in all of the fluff and tears, but please try and find your suggestion somewhere in there when it is posted.**

 **So, again thanks for the support, it is really mind-blowing, and I promise I will try and write as often as I can.**

 **So until next time, this is Draposs signing out. Carrots!**


	9. Anger Issues and the Road to Recovery

**This is taken place nearly exactly after the last chapter, like literatly in time zone. I am sorry for the confusion, it was a bit hard to put together with the time difference, so apologies for any time confusion. I hope you enjoy it other than that!**

 **Also, this was a suggestion from thewildeside and again, a heads up for** **Protoestrella1** **for suggesting the original idea. Thewildeside had suggested that Nick has a really bad day and then Judy confronts him, so he shows his emotional side, and also that they get into a big argument about something and it goes too far, so I have combined those all together to make this chapter.**

 **My master plan.**

 **Mwahahahahahaha!**

 ***Cough cough***

 **Ok, so on with the fic!**

* * *

Judy was going to be fine.

That was all that Nick took in before his mind went into slow motion, as he sat there in the doctor's office. The doctor, a nice antelope called Dr Daire, was going on about how it would still take time, and how much attention and looking after Judy needed yada yada yada.

All that the fox could was, she's going to be ok. She's going to be ok.

Judy's. Going. To. Be. Fine.

The words sunk in after moments of taking them up. Judy, his bestet friend, was going to be, alright. She was going to live. And he wasn't going to have to live with the regret and guilt of her dying, he wasn't going to live with the if only's, what if's or why's.

She was going. To be. Fine.

 _Fine, fine, fine._

It all ringed in Nick's ears, echoing, like the hallway was channaling his thought, the doctor repeated that one special phrase.

Alright. It was alright.

Nick sighed the deepest sigh he had ever sighed in a long time. Lots of sighs in life, am I right?

When the doctor told him he could go and see Judy again, Nick got up. However, he nearly fell right back down into the chair as his knees were as shaky as moodles, and he had to grasp the arm of the chair. Though he didn't mind.

He couldn't remember everything perfectly, because it was as if everything was blurring together, all of his thoughts and all the actions and things that were taking place. It was as if he was in a type of dream mode, where everything that was happening, didn't seem to be happening. The fox remembered going down the hallway, seeing a couple of emergency patients go by, apologising to a doctor as he stepped on his tail, and then he was there.

Judy's room.

Nick stood there for a while, gathering his courage up to walk in. He repeated to himself over and over what the doctor had told him, closing his eyes as he recited them.

Judy was going to be alright.

His head nodded in a rhythmic motion, as if he were agreeing to his thoughts, and then, pushing the door back, he stepped in.

It was quite dark inside, and again the IV's beeping was the only thing heard along with Nick's pawsteps. It was a peaceful silent, a knowing silent that everything was going to be okay. Nick walked up to the side of the bed, standing next to his sleeping friend, who had her head cocked to the side slightly.

Nick sighed looking at her. Not a reaction he would have in previous times. This posture would have made him tear up and panick, loosing his cool. But now, he was reassured that Judy, was going to be fine.

The fox sat on the chair next to the bed, abandoned by Judy's mum. Her parents had come to visit her the previous day, and although they had told Nick that they didn't blame him, he did still feel guilty. They were so kind to him, and even if this wasn't the place he would have liked to meet them for the first time, it was, and they had dealt with it kindly, knowing how much the fox was going through.

Nick rested a paw on Judy's shoulder, which was clothed in the cheesy hospital dresses, although he couldn't remember their names at the moment.

That didn't matter though.

All that mattered was that she was going to be fine. Thankfully the operation was going to be run by one of the most skilled doctors in the hospital. Well, of course it would be. This was Zootopia's top cop, and the government didn't want to look bad for not taking care of it's top citizens.

So the fox sat there, looking at Judy softly, waiting for her to take the operation. He would have to leave in a little while, but he sat there for as long as he could, until the doctors came to take him away, leaving the little bunny to make her way to the operating theatre.

* * *

It had been a week after the successful operation, and Judy was on the full road to recovery. She was still a bit weary, but today, she was being released from the hospital.

And Nick, as you can imagine, was ecstatic with excitement of his friend coming back to their apartment. Although Judy would have to stay at the hospital some nights for the doctors to check up on her, and would have to have several visits each week for the next month. However, Nick didn't mind.

Judy was alive and well, and she was going to stay alive. Also, the fox wouldn't have to be alone in the apartment.

He had discovered how lonely it was by himself in their home, and the apartment seemed to have grown so big, intimidating him. It was quite freaky really, how empty the air seemed without Judy's snoring.

Nick chuckled at the thought.

Yeah, his Carrots snored a little when she was dog tired, but he couldn't blame her. He sometimes, admittedly, teased her for all of the carrots she ate clogged up her air ways, and that's what made her snore.

Good times.

And they would return.

Nick pulled up at the hospital, and parked his car in the car park. The fox walked up and payed for the parking, pulling the ticket out of the machine and tucking it in his pocket. Right now he was wearing his casual, the outfit he wore when he had met Judy.

For old times sake.

He walked up to the register where a nice old sheep was sitting, and she directed him to where Judy was waiting. With a quick thank you, Nick left, heading over to the lift.

It took all his self control not to run, and not to bang the buttons out of the wall as he waited impatiently for it to go up. His ear flicked as he placed his hands behind his back, clutching them in irritation as he watched the numbers on top of the different level buttons.

5,6,7… nearly at 9.

However, luck wasn't on his side as the lift stopped at 8, and the doors opened, allowing an elderly turtle nurse to walk in. Veeery slooooowly.

Too slowly.

She hobbled in no faster than Flash, increasing Nick's impatience. He was tempted to yank the elderly reptile in and get going, but he didn't, instead flashing a gentle smile and nodding his head slightly as she finally entered.

The door closed again and they went up, finally opening at level 9.

Nick fast walked out, nearly knocking the turtle off of her feet, and after a quick apology, he sprinted off to Judy's room.

* * *

When Nick arrived at her room, he couldn't be happier.

She was already standing there, leaning against the bed slightly as her hospital suitcase rested against her legs.

"Carrots! How's my bunny been?"

"Hello dumb fox. I'm fine, honestly. The doctors make such a big drama out of nothing, really," Judy replied, smiling as her friend walked into the room, and laughing as he hugged her tight, but not to tight as to hurt her. The bunny was glad to be leaving today.

However Nick frowned slightly at that, looking at her cuddling in his arms, her eyes shut tight. He was about to say something about it definitely being a big deal, but decided to brush it off.

He would get to that later.

Instead he focused on helping his friend get to the car. So, without warning, he picked her up and held her in his arms, making her squeal a bit in surprise.

"Nick, I can walk on my own, thanks!" she said, squirming a bit as Nick took the suitcase in his paw, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Do I know that? Yes, I do. But do I care? Hmm, not really, no. I just care about getting you home safe, so we have a deal?"

"Fine, but make it quick," she huffed in fake anger, although her nose twitched, showing Nick that she was joking, as her eyes glinted a little with humour.

"You're the boss," he smirked, and without another thought walked out with her in his arms, going down to the car.

* * *

It had been a couple of months, and Judy was now back on full duty once more in the ZPD, although Nick was still as wary as he had been all those months ago. The partners had solved many mysteries together, and life was going great.

Until, one day.

They were out on patrol, and were covering the east part of Sahara Square, when a burglar was uncovered in one of the main stores.

Naturally, the two ran over to the commotion, trying to get it under control as the thief, a Jaguar, was trying to break out. Judy was covering the door, whilst Nick was walking up to the thief, slowly, but carefully. The fox warily scanned the giant feline, looking for any source of a weapon on him. He was about to give the all clear to Judy when, a glint behind the Jaguar's back showed.

It was as if the cat was pulling something out, something small and metallic, and aiming it at…

No, not again.

Please not again.

Without another thought, Nick shot at the Jaguar, the dart soaring through the air, effectively knocking the thief out and onto the ground. Nick's suspicion was confirmed as a small pistol fell from the feline's giant paw, sliding to the ground as the burglar lost conscious as the tranquilizer took control.

Nick wasn't aware of himself panting, until Judy touched him on the shoulder, making him yip a little in astonishment. A bit embarrassing.

Just a bit.

But Judy wasn't paying attention, and murmured a soft thank you, making Nick smile back.

"No problem, Carrots, just doing my job,"

With a nod, the bunny went up and cuffed the burglar as Nick called for some backup to get the Jaguar into custody. His heart was still beating a little as the gravity of the situation wore off, and in no time the sound of police sirens sounded and the sound of cars scraping on gravel scratched through the air, alerting the partner's that the other officers were here.

So, dragging the thief through the aisles of the supermarket, they made their way to the door, until some bigger police officers were able to come and pick the cat up.

After that, the two made their way back to their office, to start up on some paper work as Wolford told them he would take their shift.

So, so close.

It could have happened again.

But, it didn't, and that was what Nick was grateful for.

* * *

Nick had had a bad night. I was late when they had gotten home, and nightmares had haunted him. Haunted him about Judy dying, and the worst thing was, Nick couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

You know those dreams where a loved one was dying, and you were just standing in like some dark room and you two were alone, but no matter how fast, how quickly you ran, you could never reach them, and the further you ran the further they seemed to get, and they eventually died? Yeah, _those_ dreams, and they petrified the poor fox.

So, naturally, when he awoke he was extremely grumpy, and even more cranky when he realized that they had run out of coffee, so he was utterly exhausted when they got into the car, he nearly fell asleep.

Nearly.

Until Judy slammed the brakes on the car as the light suddenly changed, sending Nick flying into the front of the car, banging his head against it. Hard.

"Judy! What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his head hard and glaring at his partner.

"Nothing! The light just changed. At least your awake now," she giggled, although Nick wasn't impressed or amused as he would usually be. He was really angry now, and when Nick got angry, things got bad.

And the fox knew this, except he didn't do a thing to stop it.

"Well then learn how to drive, or get your eyes checked! You eat a heck of a lot of carrots, so you should be able to at least see!" he shot back, surprising Judy immensely.

She blinked a couple of times, as amethyst eyes met emerald in a staring contest, and that's where she saw that Nick wasn't joking around, and was being dead serious, scaring her slightly as she forced herself to look deep into his eyes, trying to figure out the reason for his mood. Just as she thought she saw a hint of scare and worry, Nick looked away, outside the window.

Judy stepped on the pedal of the car, pushing it forward as they continued to the ZPD in silence. After a couple of moments, Judy decided to break the silence.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just keep driving," he deadpanned, creating a wall and blocking her from his emotions. However the bunny was used to it, and knew that she had to dig deeper, like when they were looking for the limo together and she had buried under the fence to get to the pen first.

Just like that, yet she wasn't digging for a pen, just the truth. So Judy took a deep breath and continued.

"Nick, there has to something wrong, you aren't usual like this,"

"There is nothing _wrong_ here, fluff. Just drop it," Nick said, growling a little. Judy pulled up to the carpark, but didn't get out.

"Nick, come one, tell me. It's not good to keep everything bottled up," she begged, placing her paw on his arm.

Nick looked down at it, and then back up at his friend. Maybe, maybe he could tell her. Maybe she would understand. Maybe…

Maybe.

He wouldn't, she couldn't fix it anyway. It was her fault in the first place.

"I don't care, and besides, it's nothing that a dumb bunny can fix anyway," he said, yanking her paw off him, and opening the car, getting out and making his way to the building. Before Judy could answer, he slammed the door a bit to hard, startling the small bunny.

Her nose started to twitch, and her eyes teared up as the feeling of rejection took place, but she then brushed it off.

Nick needed her help, and he wasn't going to get it by her crying. He had already told her he hated to see her cry, so she definitely wasn't going to do that.

So Judy pulled the keys out of the car and raced after her friend, who stormed inside the ZPD headquarters.

* * *

Nick stomped into the ZPD, walking past the reception as he made his way to the meeting room.

"Hello, Nick, how ar-"

"Beat it, Chub, I don't want to talk," Nick cut Clawhauser off, startling the cheetah behind the desk.

"Oh, what happened are you not feeling we-"

"I said I don't want to talk, Ben! Just, go stuff yourself with some donuts," the fox stormed off again before he could make another statement, as a twinge of guilt enteredhis gut. But he brushed it off.

Animals could be so nosy sometimes.

Nick made his way down the hall with his ears back, eyes glaring at anyone who so much as glanced his way. His tail swooshed lowly behind his, as he banged into the meeting room, scaring everyone in it. He didn't give them any heed, though, as he took his seat. Nick's eyes narrowed as everyone stared at him, Bogo in a much less concerned way.

"What are you looking at?" he seethed a little as he said this, and the others just shook it off, looking over to the chief. However the chief wasn't going to get off the fox's case.

"Wilde, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Why don't you just stick to your own stuff, chief, and I'll stick to mine! And what's in it for you?" Nick shot back angrily, surprising even the chief a little at his hostility.

Thankfully, Judy came sprinting into the room, panting as she leaned over to take in a couple of breaths. But when she looked up, dread took over her.

Nick had done something stupid.

Period. Why else would this scene be taking place? The rabbit had no excuse, as Bogo was still glaring at Nick, and Nick glaring back with equal hostility.

Oh no.

Not good.

No good at all.

"Uh, chief? I'll handle it," she said, drawing Bogo's attention. He sighed, allowing it to slip this time.

"Alright, but you better be straightened out by the time you get back, Wilde. Got that?" he said, looking back at the still hostile fox.

"We'll see," he seethed, getting off the chair, all eyes on him as he made his way out. Nick glared at the eyes' owners, and they all looked away, receiving a slight nod if approval from the volpine.

This wasn't going to be good.

The pair made their way outside, as Nick get huffing every now and again. They walked outside to the right a little, and then Judy stopped facing her friend who was still really riled up.

"Nick, please tell me what's going on?"

"Fluff, I don't have time for this right now. It's _nothing you can fix_. Got that?" he said through gritted eyes and narrowed eyes, tail puffing out a bit as he looked down on the bunny. Judy bravely met his gaze as she continued.

"It isn't nothing, and you know it Nicholas Wilde. Spill,"

"No,"

They kept on staring, and then Nick's eyes widened slightly as fear settled in a little, as the events of yesterday flashed through his mind, giving Judy a hint.

"Oh, Nick. Don't worry abou-"

"Leave it, Carrots. Just, leave me alone!" Nick said, his wall back up as he backed away, ears flattening against his head harder, as his eyes narrowed back down.

"Nick, wait! We need to tal-"

"NO! Just, Dog dammit, leave me alone!" the fox yelled, turning away as he tried to sprint away.

But Judy wasn't going to have it.

She grabbed his paw, pulling him back to her.

"Nick please, we have to talk about this. Don't make it like the Jack incident. Please, just talk to me," she said as Nick started to pant a little. His eyes squeezed shut, as he sank to the floor, Judy going with him.

"It's just, I just-" he said, tears leaking through his shut eyes, Judy hugging him as he hugged her back, clinging to her.

"Oh, you dumb fox. You should have told me,"

"I couldn't! It's just, when I saw that gun, and the before, in the house, and then the market, and you, he nearly-" he whimpered, his breaths coming out ragged as Judy started to rock him, shushing him.

"Oh Nick, you stupid fox. I understand, you just should have told me! I wouldn't have judged, you can trust me. I wouldn't have laughed," she said, as the fox buried his nose into her shoulder.

"I didn't want you to worry, you were still weak, I didn't want you too-"

"You dumb fox! Don't worry about me, your going to kill yourself one day with those emotions,"

"But, I didn't know what to do. I thought you were gone, Judy! Just like that, and I didn't do anything to help, I just- I didn't- I couldn't," he sobbed, Judy's shirt wetting lightly, although she didn't care. She had finally gotten Nick to open up to her, and that's what she had always wanted. It was one step in their friendship that she had wanted to fix, and now she could.

So she did.

"Now listen here to me, Nick Wilde. Don't you ever think that I would ever blame you, you hear me. You are the bestest friend I have ever had, and I don't ever want another one. Don't ever think I would judge you for opening up to me about anything, and make sure you know you can talk to me about anything, ok? I know sometimes we have rocky times in our friendship, but please know this,"

"I will always be there for you, and I trust you with my life. Do not ever doubt that, you hear me? And never blame yourself for anything that happens to me, _ever_!" she said looking him in the eyes as they both sat there in the hall, Judy resting on her calfs as Nick drew his legs up to his chin, looking at her in bewilderment.

He finally nodded, his tail curling around him in a kind of blanket way, sending a wave of relief thought Judy.

The nod, not the tail.

"Good. Now I hope that we can work out what we are going to do about work," Nick cracked a smile at that comment, making Judy sigh a little.

"I'm not sure, Carrots, but I sure am willing to go out and fight crime together. Whaddya say?" he said, as Judy smiled back, getting up and giving out a paw to help her friend up.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, as Nick took it and got up. They both grinned at each other, as Nick wiped his eyes clear of tears.

"You foxes, so emotional,"

* * *

 ***Hides behind study chair, peeks over***

 **EEEK!**

 **Don't kill me AZalmega, I swear I have a good reason for being this late! AHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME I AM BEING NIGHT-HOWLERED BY AZALMEGA!**

 ***runs around study, books fall***

 **Pants, Ok ok I 'm sorry, don't kill me yet, I'll give my reasons!**

 **Ok, so I have been dead booked out all week, and that includes violin exam AND competition, Maths exams and stuff, and yeah….**

 **So, I have been booked, but I finished! Please don't kill me?**

 **Thanks!**

 **Ok, so I know that this is a tiny bit short. I think. I don't know I can't be bothered to check. So I know that there is also a time confusion, and here is my explanation. I hope it makes sense:**

 **SORRY! Ok, so there was a time zone confusion thing that I made in this arc… arc thing. Ok, so the first chapter, Please Don't Go, was taken place the NIGHT of the incident, and the shooting was taken in about the afternoon. It was just miswording and typos that was confusing, and I am SUPER sorry about that!**

 **So, other than that, I hoped you liked this, and there will be more references to this event later in the series.**

 **Hehehe….**

 **Soooo, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and until next time, Carrots!**

* * *

 **Over the Hay reference is Over the Hedge.**


	10. Jealousy and a Fox

**This was inspired by Protoestrella1, again, by saying a jealous Nick or Judy, which created a spark in this writer's mind. So, hpoe you enjoy what this possum cooked up, and just sit back and enjoy the ride. ;)**

* * *

"Officer Hopps, Wilde, my office. Now,"

The pair spun around at the sudden voice, to look into the dead (almost) eyes of Chief Bogo, looking down at them so close that Nick nearly dropped his coffee.

"Wh-what's wrong chief?" Judy stuttered, looking up and the very serious buffaloo.

"Just. Come. Unless you want to reconsider your job," and with that he turned around and left, leaving a very confused fox and rabbit behind.

"And the morning just got weird. Drat, I thought it would be normal for once, but nope, buffaloo butt had to go and ruin this perfect morning," Nick complained as they set off towards their chief's office, raising Judy's eyebrow in irritation.

"Nick, we can't afford to make Bogo angry this morning, and you out of all animals should know that. Just lay it cool, okay?" she asked calmly, as they arrived outside the door.

"Remember, cool,"

"Yeah yeah, just _cool_ it," Nick snickered back, making Judy smile and roll her eyes. Then she pushed the door open.

* * *

Let me just say, I was not expecting what I saw. First off, it was another bunny. And not just any other bunny, but a male bunny. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did, as my ear said as it twitched behind my head.

Stupid right ear.

"Officers, you remember the new recruits, I am aware?" Bogo said, as the partners came and sat down on the extra chairs.

"We were well aware, sir, we just didn't know another bunny had joined. Did we, Nick?" Judy said, turning to her friend.

"No, not at all Carrots," the fox replied, and out of the corner of his eye saw the other rabbit flinch when he said that. Must be as sensitive as his Carrots.

"Well, he did. A new graduate, also top of his class. Oh, and his name is Marco Carova, Officer Carova,"

"Well, nice to meet you Mr Car _rot_ -ova, welcome to hell," Nick said sarcastically, putting out his paw in a fake attempt to greet the rabbit.

" _Nick_!" Judy hissed, slapping his hand away,as she was in between the two boys.

"What? Can't I welcome a new recruit in a friendly way?" Nick replied innocently, ignoring the way that the hare was eyeing him wearily. It always takes a while for those rabbits to get used to his nature, that the fox knew. And in his mind, he already disliked the guy, although he hadn't even spoken yet.

"I guess, its ok," the rabbi- Marco said.

 _Ah, so it does speak_ , Nick thought, and would have said out loud if Judy hadn't elbowed him in the gut, and a glare thrown by Bogo, silencing the grinning fox. He wasn't going to let another bunny get to him. Or so he thought.

"Anyway, if there aren't anymore disruptions, I would like to inform you that since Marco here was top of his class, you two get to instruct him for a week, to teach him how you two work and show him around the ZPD. Am I clear?"

"As clear as you can be," Nick replied with a fake salute, getting up from his chair. Judy's eyes followed him in dismay, and Nick threw her smirk as he turned over to the new recruit.

"Now, if you come along with me, I can show you where our office is, unless Carrots over there is going to come," Nick gestured behing his back at a frustrated Judy, who's foot was tapping away at the ground. Again, the rabbit gave Nick a hard look of disapproval, and this time Nick made a reaction, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Come on, Nick, let's just show him to our office without any trouble, okay?" Judy said, pushing him by the back out of the doorway.

"Who, me? Trouble? Madame, that hurts my heart! I am offended at your trust in me!" Nick said dramatically, putting a paw on his heart to try and prove it.

"Ya dumb fox,"

"Likewise," Nick replied smugly, making Judy smile as she shook her head.

"So, umm, do we get going or?" the bunn- Marco, said. Gees, Nick was going to have to get used to properly respecting rabbits or he would die via Judy.

"Sure. Its this way," Judy said, pulling the chocolate bunny by his paw towards their office. Nick frowned slightly at that, and then blinked.

 _What is wrong with me today_? He asked himself, as he put his paws in his pockets and casually followed the two bunnies.

 _I guess I'm just tired._

* * *

Marco was all over the place as Judy must have been when she first got to the ZPD, and it was hard to keep track of the milo hare, always zipping around the office, sending some papers flying. Of course he picked it up though, just to show Ju- them how much of a gentleman he was. Of course.

I mean.

Dog, what was wrong with Nick?

"So, when do we get to go out and fight crime?" Marco asked, spinning around on the study chair. Judy was about to reply when Nick cut it.

"Take it easy there, tiger. You're about as enthusiastic as Carrots, and believe me she's hard to beat," Nick said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Judy who was studying some files. At the name Carrots, she looked up, nose twitching. Those bunnies.

Marco looked at Judy expectantly, as if wanting her to act offended at the nickname, which really disgusted Nick a little. Who would want someone to feel offended? Some sick phsyco probably. It was his nickname for Judy, and no one would make him stop, escpecially not this Marco guy. Nick folded his arms over his chest as he looked at Judy and then side glanced at Marco, who was still looking intently at the female bunny.

"Oh, yeah. You see, we don't always get called up for a case, which is ok, it means that Zootopia is more peaceful," she said, returning to her paperwork. At first Marco looked confused, but then accepted the explanation, starting to turn the chair around again.

"Couldn't have explained it better myself, Fluff," Nick grinned, and on his way back to his desk ruffled the fur between Judy's ears, making them twitch.

"Umm, excuse me, but I don't think your allowed to do that to a bunny, escpecially if your not one yourself," Nick's ears pricked in irritation at the meek voice behind the pair, and they both looked around to see a hesitant Marco.

"Oh, it we know isn't but I allow it. At least with Nick anyways," Judy replied quickly, before Nick could say anything sarcastic. She shot said fox a quick warning glance, before returning her gaze to the chocolate bunny.

"You see, we've known each other for a while now, and it's kind of like a affection thing, you know," Judy said, as Marco's nose twitched. Darn bunny, who cared about _him_ anyway?

"Right, my mistake. I just, I thought you looked uncomfortable, is all," he apologised, head going down, but not after shooting Nick a warning glance. Bur for what? Why was this Marco guy so wary of him? Why why why why why were bunnies so confusing?

But Nick ignored it. Again. He was going to have to ignore he guy completely at this rate! Nick made his way back to his desk, his back turned to the two, unti his ear scooped up what Judy said next.

"That's very sweet of you, Marco," Sweet? Sweet?! SWEET?! The guy seemed to practically hate Nick already, and she was calling him sweet?! Explosions were going off in the fox's head as he tried to stay calm. His ear flicked back, and his tail twitched ever so slightly, and he desperatly hoped Judy hadn't seen it.

And she hadn't, because she was looking and talking to _sweet Marco_.

Dog, Nick needed another coffee. And that was exactly what he did, but he played it cool, tried to act casual with an essence of his personality.

"I'm, just- err- gonna coffee, a get- I mean get coffee a, I mean I'm going to go, go get a coffee,"

 _Nailed it_ , Nick thought sourly as he made his way out of the office, a bit awkwardly as the two bunnies stared after him. _I need to calm down_ , Nick thought with wide eyes as he made his way to the bathroom.

When he arrived there, he quickly went and splashed his face with water, hoping it would calm him down. He then looked up into the mirror, and realized now his face was soaked in water.

Great.

Maybe he could say it was raining? So believable. And it would take a lot of convincing to make Judy beieve he had been crying, let alone saying why. He wasn't normally an emotinonal animal, and when he was it was because of something quite major, like when Judy was shot.

Nick shuddered at that memory, still a bit to fresh to revisit in his mind.

Nick quickly grabbed at a paper towel, and frantically started to wipe away at the water. When he looked up, though, it was covered in bits and pieces of paper, making Nick grimace. Why was his life so difficult?

Nick hurridely rubbed at his face, and thankfully the little pieces were gone. He quickly smoothed down his fur, so that there was no evidence of what had just taken place, thankfully, or else animals would think he had gone crazy. He glanced around, and then quickly slipped through the door.

The fox was about to turn back to their office, but soon realized he had said he was going to get coffee. Nick face-palmed as he realized he hadn't even asked the bunnies if they wanted some. No matter, hopefully he had been distracting enough for them to not notice.

 _Yeah, you totally aced being cool there,_ Wilde, he thought grimly, as he turned towards the place where the coffee van stopped, which was right next to the car park.

To make matters worse, it would be even more awkward because he had already _had_ a coffee, but he calmed himself down, until an idea sparked in his head.

He would just tell the guy that it was for Judy. Phew, at least there was reason for him not to look like an idiot.

So he put on his sauve face, and walked up to the coffee animal, which was a zebra, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want one coffee, please," Nick asked, and when the zebra looked at him again like he was mad, the fox added.

"It's for a friend, she's just busy doing paperwork," and after that, the zebra seemed to accept it, turning over to make it. He then turned back, and handed the cup to Nick.

"That'll be $3.50, thanks," he said, putting his hoof out. Nick then fiddled in his pocket, trying to scrape some money out. He managed to find a five dollar note, and gave it to the zebra.

"Keep the change," Nick said, and swaggered away. He grinned at what the zebra's reaction might have been, but didn't turn to look.

He loved to use that phrase. Reason one, he felt richer than he actually was when he gave away a free $1.50, and also he felt cool. It was quite entertaining to see the reactions of the victims, yet funny.

Nick then strolled back into the office, exhaling a small breath.

This is gonna be fun….

* * *

Let's just say that Judy was very confused at Nick's behaviour, and obviously demanded an explanation for what had gotten into him. He had played it cool, though, shrugging the questions with a savvy comment here and there, and then a sarcastic remark, which Judy found was his way of saying he just didn't want to talk, so she had laid off.

For the moment.

But as soon as Marco left, she had gotten right back on to his tail again.

"See ya tomorrow Marco!"

"Will do. It has been very enjoyable working with you," _You_ , Nick thought grimly, _and probably just you. Oh shut up head._

"Yes, you have been very sweet, and a good pupil. I can't wait to work again with you tomorrow!" Nick's train of thought came crashing down as he nearly spat out his coffee, _just_ keeping it in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it, hoping they hadn't noticed. Of course they hadn't.

He went back to thinking, and then realized Marco was here the _whole week_ , and this was just the first day! And here he was thinking he was free at last! He really should listen to Bogo more.

"Yeah, will do. Um, it's been nice to meet you, Nick. I will see you tomorrow," he said tentatively, turning to the fox who lounged in the study chair.

"Likewise," was all the sauve fox said with a nod, probably because he was too tired to say anything sarcastic, and he knew Judy would kill himif he did, which he was not feeling up to right now.

The chocolate bunny returned the nod, and smiled back at Judy. He then hopped out without another word, his fuzzy cream tail bouncing a little. And then, he was gone.

Nick nearly breathed out so loud Judy was a bit startled. It was like he had held it in as soon as Marco had stepped foot into the office, and could only now breath. Judy looked at him in suspicion.

"Ok, out with it. What's wrong?"

"Wha-? Puh, nothing's _wrong_ , I'm just, tired is all," Nick replied, his eyes darting anywhere but Judy, as his ear flicked back. Again?! Stupid ear.

"Nick, you are such a horrible liar sometimes! I know something is wrong, probably more than you!"

"Huh, since when did things get to me?" he asked, pointing to his chest as Judy rolled her eyes.

"Do you relly want me to answer that?"

"Yes!" Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" still staring, as Nick's ears went fully back.

"No,"

"You still haven't answered the previous question," she said, walking up to him as the fox sighed.

"Alright I'll answer it in one word," Judy raised her eybrow at that, but urged him onward with a nod.

"Marco,"

"Really?

"Yes really!"

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, because he hates!" Nick replied sarcastically, slouching in his chair. Judy actually looked surprised at this.

"He does not,"

"He does!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"He kept eyeballing me as soon as I entered Bogo's office! And he always flinched when I either spoke to you or touched you! He didn't even _let_ me touch _him_!"

"Nick, your over reacting. Over analysing. He probably is wary of you, I was too! It takes a while to gt use to your character, just give him some time," Judy said, touching his arm again.

"Puh, over analysing? Why the heck would I analyse anybody overly? And I do not over react, that's your thing," he replied, grinning slightly at Judy's reaction as she just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, its becoming your thing too," she said huffily, giving Nick the warning not to go on.

"Ok, you win, just don't become a hot cross bunny on me now!" Nick snickered at his joke, but continued after Judy looked at him, "I won't over _react_ , then. But I'm warning you fluff, he _hates me_ ," Nick cried, throwing his hands in surrender as he walked up from the chair.

"So, are we going, then?" he said, turning to face her again and cocking his head to the side, making Judy sigh.

"Alright, let's go then," the bunny said, uncrossing her arms and grabbing her jacket, as Nick slung his over his shoulder, pushing his sunglasses up his muzzle.

Then two then looked their office door, and made their way to the carpark. They quickly said goodnight to Clawhauser, who was packing up, and made their way outside through the revolving door, where they got into the car and drove of to their apartment.

* * *

It had been three days, and Marco had only said 135 words to Nick. Yes, the fox was counting. It might come in handy for an argument with Judy when she asked he was acting with a lot of attitude to Marco. It was fun scaring the little bunny, though, because the chocolate ball of fluff got so frightened so easily, even easier than Judy. This guy would never be a real cop, a cute meter maid though.*

However, the story was completely different with Judy. Marco seemed to be all over her (not literatly) and he was so enthusiastic when she gave him a job or talked to him, and don't get Nick started on when Judy praised him!

He was like a little lost puppy who found a bowl of food, ears perking up and tail wagging. It was pathetic, even Nick wasn't like that when he first joined.

So, it was the 4th day now, and all of them were at a desk working, since the apartment had gotten a small desk for Marco to use (thank goodness) just doing their paperwork, when out of the blue Marco asked "Hey Nick mind getting me a coffee? I'll give you the money, of course,"

"Uh, yes, I would mi-" Nick started, but was cut off by a glare from Judy. Thankfully Marco's head was down, but the fox didn't care what the rabbit thought.

He madly shrugged at Judy, trying to get his point, but the female bunny wouldn't hear it. She just sat there with a glare penetrating Nick's skull, until finally, he gave up.

"Fine, just normal size, fluff?" Nick sighed in defeat, accidentally calling Marco the nickname he used for Judy. Marco flinched so violently, as he had been physically offended.

"Yes thank you. And I will not tolerate being called that, too!" he said, going into an aggressive stance, telling Nick this wasn't the time to joke around.

"Alright, I won't sorry. Gees, I'll just go and get it, then," he said, putting his hands up in surrender and backing out the door. Judy just shook her head in disapproval, as Marco's ear twitched.

Nick made sure to be quick, basically throwing the money to the zebra and snatching the change. He made his way back, but just as he rounded the corner, he heard voices. Nick slowly lightened his pawsteps so they couldn't be heard, and stealthily snuck up to the door, pressing his ear against it.

"I-I know it's just een a couple of days, and you don't have to but, I would understand and all but-"

"I'd love to Marco! Just to hang out is fine, as long as it isn't serious,"

"Ye-yeah. Wait?! Your, your serious!"

"Yes I am you dumb bunny!" _That was Nick and Judy's special thing! How dare Judy use it one anyone else_! Nick thought, anger seething through him. It also cut deep, considering how carelessly she threw it out there.

Nick felt a twinge of sorrow, as he fought the urge to slam through and accuse Judy of it. It was just a name after all, and he didn't care how she used it.

But Nick had had enough of listening to this conversation, so he backtracked, and when he walked up to the door he amplified his steps, to alert the bunnies' of his presence. He didn't care what they thought, but he would also loose a bit of Judy's trust for eavsdropping on them, and that wasn't good for their job, not just the fact that they lived together.

And just as he suspected they went silent. Typical.

Nick poked his head through the door, and saw them working together like they had been partners forever. Nick felt a bit heartbroken, seeing Judy work at ease like this. She didn't seem to value their friendship as much anymore, and that made the fox feel very lonely. Maybe he should go back to being a con-artist. Sure Finnick's friendship wasn't true, but at least it was something.

All these thoughts swirled around his head as he walked up to Marco and handed him the coffee without a world.

"Thanks," was all the brown fuzzball said, without looking up from whatever he was doing on the computer, as he took the coffee and sipped on it.

Nick replied with a casual nod, and tucked his paws in his pockets as he slowly walked back to where he begun his paperwork. No words were spoken, but any animal could feel the tension break through the air.

* * *

Paws n' Claws Café.

That was where they were heading.

Please don't ask Nick how he knew, he just did. Let's just say that that _something_ that Marco was researching to intently was where the two were going, and Nick had pretended to go to the bathroom so that he could eavsdrop again. Marco had suggested it.

Once a con-artist always a con-artist.

And it was going to be on Friday afternoon. Since Marco had only been there for four days, and had arrived on Monday, he was going to go out with Judy on Friday.

And today was Friday.

Nick and Judy did the usual routine in the morning, with Judy kicking Nick out of bed (softly, she had said, even if Nick felt like he broke his back) and eating their breakfast, then heading out to work.

At least this was the last day that Marco was working with them.

At least.

Ok, Marco had Judy's number and Judy had his, which spelt trouble. They weren't going to come back home straight away, thy were going to head over to Marco's place. Again, this is a bit to awkward for Nick to explain how he got this information, and let's just say it involved a closet, and a _very_ good escape plan.

So now, all Nick had to do was wait for the afternoon, and lay low. He wondered how Judy was going to tell him, even though he already knew, he was going to pretend he didn't.

Again, awkward reasons why.

2:43 pm.

Nearly time.

Yeah, they were going to leave at 5:00 pm this time. Oh, don't even bother asking abouthow he got this information!

Nick sighed, as he looked back at his paperwork. There hadn't really been a serious case lately. Yesterday there was an elderly otter who had beem robbed, but it turned out it was peti-theft, with only her wallet, ID and five dollars located in it. It was quite annoying, how she seemed to not even are about te five dollars, just the picture of herself inside. She said it was the only picture ever taken of her when she was little.

So, Nick slouched in his seat with pure boredom playing on his face. He was planning to go home and get changed, and act like he was staying there, until Judy left, then he would follow them

Marco wasn't even picking Judy up! What kind of gentlemen did that?! _Now now, Nick, let's not get too fiesty about something so small. He may just see Judy as someone too independent to be picked up, and may not want to offend her,_ the fox thought, glancing at the clock again as he stacked his papers and files.

A twinge of guilt squirmed in his stomach uncomfortably.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe, he was ruining Judy's happiness, and maybe this Marco guy would be a good match for her.

Maybe.

But he was only going to look after her but watching her. He wasn't going to go in and braek up the 'date'. Ok, maybe he would if she seemed uncomfortable or wanted to leave, and Marco forced her to-

Woah, he was getting _way_ too dramatic.

Nick was just going to make sure Judy was safe. That was all.

So when they left at 4:00pm, (since they had an early leave today) they got into th car as usual, gone home as usual. Gotten dressed into casual clothes as usual, and eaten a little afternoon snack, as usual.

But then, as they sat there watching their favourite program, Game of Turtles, Judy suddenly said. "Hey Nick, I'm going to go out to a girls night out with Fru Fru tonight, ok?"

That hurt. A lot. She hadn't even told Nick where she was going, and even lied to him about going out with Marco. Nick's ear flicked as he kept his eyes glued to the TV.

"Yeah, sure, fine with me, Carrots," Nick mumbled in reply, as a thought struck.

"Yeah, I'm also going to go see Finnick tonight, just to catch up with the old fuzz ball. We can have a movie night tomorrow, then?" he said, looking at her in interest. Judy's face lit up in happiness, with tints of relief plastered to it.

"That sounds great!" she said, hugging him. Nick felt a bit relieved himself, to be honest. Judy did still care about him, and the fact that she seemed relieved he wasn't by himself helped a lot. Also, she did wanted to spend time with him like the old times. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, I better get going. I told hi- her I'd be there at five. See ya Nick!" she said, bouncing off, towards the door.

"Can I borrow the ca-?"

"Sure. Just, be careful, Judy. Promise?" Nick asked, looking back to her as he got up from the couch.

"When am I not careful?" she asked in reply. Nick froze a little, remembering the insident. However he shook it off.

"Yeah, right. Have fun, fuzz!" he called after her, as the door shut.

Alright, operation protect Carrots was in go. Nick was planning to go over to Finnick's place, and get the Fenneck Fox to help him spy on Judy. I mean, _look_ _after_ , Judy.

The red fox got out his phone and immediately typed in Finnick's number. A rough voice answered.

" 'ho is it?"

"He, Fin, it's me. Look buddy I need some help tonight on this operation,"

"Oh, hi Nick. What 'bout the fuzz cop?"

"She's, uh, busy. It is kind of about her, actually," Nick swallowed in embarrassment. Dog, it sounded so weird when he said it like that.

"Oh, somethin' tell me she ain't gonna approve of this. Alright, what's the gig?"

"Well, she's going out on this date with a ne-"

" 'Old it right there, Nick. This ain't about breaking her up with someone?"

"What?! Puh, no. It's just about keeping her safe and making sure nothing happens,"

"…"

"Fin?"

"Yo sure yo not _jealous_?"

"I'm not! Now are you in, or not. Cus I can easily do it myself!"

"Alright, alright, I'm in! What we gonna do?" Nick smiled, as he started explaning the plan. At least he hadn't completley lied to Judy. Just like the old times, just not as illegal.

"Let's get to it then," Finnick said, as Nick hung up.

This was going to be fun.**

* * *

The two foxes had met outside the café. Well, more like round the back. Oh well.

"Alright, remember, don't get seen. We don't want Judy to see us, or else she'll get suspicous as to why we are at the same place as her. I told her I was hanging out with you, so if you get caught, just say I'm at the toilet, and I'll do the same. Got it?" Nick whispered to Finnick in the shadows as a car drove by.

"Got it. Yeah and Nick, no I'm your kid thing, 'k? It won't fool 'em," Finnick said as Nick made his way to the window.

"Yeah yeah, I won't. It might have worked on Marco, but Judy knows the whole gug anyways," he peeked through the window, chin resting on the sill.

Nick glanced around the place, making sure no one caught him spying. When he was certain no one had seen him, he started searching for the allocated targets. It was only in the corner of the room where he saw them, just sitting down. Marco pulled a chair out for Judy as she sat herself down, thanking him. Only then did the chocolate bunny sit.

Nick narrowed his eyes as they started talking, probably about what they were going to eat. Judy seemed at quite at ease so far, not to nervous. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they were just going as friends, and it wasn't a date.

Nick's ears sunk back at the thought he may be over reacting. Maybe Judy was right, and Marco was just a nice guy. She did seem to only find it as a get together.

The fox looked down at the thought, and was about to call Finnick off of the spying operation, when out of the corner of his eye he caught Marco leaning in, as Judy continued to stare at her menu.

Wait, lean in?!

Nick's head went up abruptly, all of his previous thoughts leaving his mind in an instant.

Judy looked up, and started. Marco seemed to say something, although the fox wasn't sure what. Whatever it was, Judy didn't seem comfortable with it. Nick's eyes narrowed yet again as he frowned at his friend's discomfort. Marco didn't seem to get the message, though, as he leaned further with his chin on his hand, and that on his elbow.

Only when their noses nearly touch did Judy push his muzzle away playfully, although a bit nervously. Maybe Nick was right after all, and this bunny _was_ just trouble. They were just wearing casual clothes, at least.

Thankfully.

Or else it could defenitly be a serious date.

Nick was thankful at least Judy didn't think that, but Marco started to seem to.

The two then ordered, and started to talk a little. Judy seemed back in control of her emotions, and Marco returned to normal, just casually talking about, something.

 _Probably of different types of carrots_ , Nick snickered at the thought.

" 'Ey, what's so fonny?" Finnick asked, crossing his arms as he looked up at Nick impatiantly.

"If it's somethin' good, yo better tell me!" Nick started, looking down at his small friend.

"Oh, no, their just talking. I just thought of something funny,"

"What?"

"They are probably talking about the great assortment of carrots," Nick chuckled again, as Finnick's face lit up a teeny bit. The smaller fox then chuckled along with his friend.

"At least yo 'aven't lost that sense of humor livin' with the fluff,"

"Mhmm," was all Nick said in reply, as he looked back through the window. They had just gotten their dinner. Soup, carrot soup. Of course.

 _You bunnies_ , Nick shook his head as a grin spread across his muzzle.

"Hey, Nick. I'm gettin' bored 'ere. Can we, maybe, go somewhere else to spy on 'em?" Finnick said impatiently as he sat down on a nearby crate. Nick sighed as he looked down from the window as his bored friend.

Finnick was right. They couldn't stay here forever.

"Alright, let's go near the front and wait for them there. We can talk along te way,since we have some catching up to do," Nick said, beckoning the fennec fox to follow him.

Finnick sighed, and got up, following his friend.

* * *

"So, Weasleton tried to sell 'em to meh, but I knew better. He was an idiot thinkin' I'd believe that they were REAL DVD players, but that guys is dumber than a goat," Finnick cried, as Nick burst out laughing.

"What did you do with the DVD players?" the red fox chuckled.

"Well, when 'e 'anded 'em to meh, I threw 'em into the wall, where they exploded! I'm surprised yo police didn't show up! That weasel still tryin' to fix 'is basement as we speak!" Finnick started to laugh so hard he fell over. The little fox may be the serious kind, but he does have a great sense of humo when it comes to physical things like fights and explosions. It was just his personality, although everyone would expect a tiny fox like him to be more gentle.

Not Finnick. That guy was hardcore, which was partly why Nick loved being his friend.

"An-and what happened to Weaselton?" Nick gasped.

"Le-let's just say 'e's, 'e's in hospital with a couple o' burns!" the fennec fox wheezed as he leaned on his paws. Nick was leaning on his knees as he waited for the two bunnies to come out.

The two foxes had been waiting for thirty minutes, and passed the time updating about their lives. Finnick may still be a slight con-artist, but he still kept in touch with Nick. And Nick did the same. They were waiting outise the main door, near the corner, when Nick's ear twicthed as it caught the sound of a bell tinkling.

" _Finnick_!" he hissed, covering his friends mouth. The small fox started as Nick picked him up and raced around the corner.

The two instantly heard voices as the two bunnies walked out of the café talking and laughing. Nick breathed a sigh of relief as Judy didn't seem to suspect that the foxes were there, but held his breath again as Marco's ears pricked up, and his nose twicthed.

Judy seemed to realize her companion'schange in demeanor as she stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, head tilting slightly.

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel like someone is watching us, although I don't know who," he answered, as he glanced around, throwing a look over his shoulder.

Nick ducked behind the brick wall, as he quickly set Finnick down and ushered the small fox behind him. He put a finger to his lips, as Finnick replied with a slight nod. The two stayed rock still as they waited for a response.

"Nah, I guess I'm just jumpy today," Marco said after a couple of seconds, shrugging it off as Judy accepted his explanation.

"That's fine, I usually am too. I guess it's just a thing you get after working for the police, although hasn't quite seemed to gotten it yet," she chuckled as her thoughts turned to the fox.

Nick's ears perked up. So she hadn't forgotten about him all this time! Although Marco seemed uncomfortable with the change in subject.

"So, umm, how do you fair with being his partner? He seems a bit dodgy," Nick's mouth dropped open at that.

 _Dodgy?! Dodgy?! I'll give him dodgy!_ Nick thought as he raised his head, and was about to follow the pair when Finnick dragged him back by the tail. Although the small fox wasn't stronger than Nick, it did hurt to be yanked back by the tail.

"What are yo thinkin'?! Yo said this is an _undercover_ mission, not a break up mission!" Finnick hissed, as Nick looked down at him with slight guilt.

"Hey, you know how defensive I get!" Nick whispered back, as Finnick shook his head in disapproval.

"Look, Nick, as much as I wanna help, I gotta get going. It's late, and I think this is more for you to figure out," Finnick said, shocking the red fox a little.

"So you're leaving me?!"

"No, just helping ya. I gotta go, Nick. Please understand that," the small fox started to walk off, when a though popped into his mind.

He turned back around, and patted Nick on the hand (since that was the only place he could reach).

"Don't do anything stopid, 'k Nick? I know you're prone to it,"

"Thanks, buddy. Yeah, I won't," he said, shaking Finnick's paw. With that, the small fox turned and left, heading towards where his van was stationed. The night seemed to swallow him up, as Nick was left alone with the unsuspecting two bunnies.

"At least, not to me, anyway," Nick whispered to himself as he glanced at the two bunnies. The fox was still behind the building, but since the two were gettig farther and farther, Nick decided to follow them.

So he silently set off, and thankfully the three weren't the only animals out on the street that night. There were a couple of cats, some girraffes. Perfect for cover.

So Nick slide in behind a hippo, as he peeked around the giant animal. Marco still seemed persistant about changing Judy's mind about Nick, it seemed.

"He's fine, really. You just need to get to know him!"

"But why do you let him call you Carrots? Why that? Don't you feel offended?" Marco asked, slightly agitated as they waited for the lights to change.

"It's, a bit more than that, Marco. More personal. It's just Nick's special nickname for me, and I like it. It's unique," Judy responded, her hands clasped in front of her. Marco's ears fell.

"But what about the other nicknames, like fluff? It's real-"

"Marco, I'm fine wiith it! It's just, hard to explain. We are best friends, after all," Judy said, as they crossed the road.

"Alright…" Marco said, as they fell silent.

Nick really hated that guy! He seemed to want to break his and Judy's friendship! This Marco guy was getting even more despecible by the moment.

"Well, I guess I had a lot of fun, Marco. I hope we can do this again sometime," Judy said to break the silence, as they walked down the street. Nick's ear flicked back, as the hippo he was behind suddenly turned round a corner.

The fox started, as his head whipped around, trying to find some sort of shelter. He quickly ducked into an alleyway, as he peered over the edge, looking for the bunnies.

But they were no longer on the street.

 _What the heck?! Where are they?_ Nick started to panick a little, as he couldn't hear or see them.

"Marco, wh-what are you doing?" a scared squeak came from a nearby alleyway.

 _Uh oh._

Nick sprinted over to the corner of where he had heard the echo, and looked in. There was Marco, pinning Judy to a wall as the female bunny struggled to get out. The fox froze to the spot.

I knew it. He is trouble!

"Come on, Judy. You are an amazing bunny, and I really do love you. I have wanted to tell that to you since you graduated as a cop, and know I can finally show you," Marco drawled, his nose brushing against Judy's as she tried to wriggle out.

"Marco, you-you're a nice guy, but I can't return your feelings," she whimpered, as Marco started to kiss her.

"Then I'll have to make you," Judy tried to get out, but was stuck as Marco kept on kissing her, Judy's head against the wall.

Nick's blood boiled, and his eyes narrowed as he stared at them.

"Stop!"

That was the last straw. Nick growled slightly, as he walked up to them, slowly and stealthily. He then stood up to his full height, so Judy could see him as not to get a fright. However, Marco sure would. The fox tucked his paws in his pockets casually.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said it a bit to smugly, but oh well. Judy's eyes lit up as Marco spun around in fear.

"Nick!" Judy cried in relief.

"Nick! I ca-can explain! You see we wer-" Marco stuttered, as Nick raised an eyebrow and cut him off.

"Oh I know. I know what you think, but I don't think Carrots here has said enough," Marco fell silent, his arms hanging limply by his side as Nick looked over at Judy.

"Well, we were out on a little get together," she started guiltily, but Nick kept on a neutral face as she continued, "and then we started walking, and he pulled me in here and started-"

"I know, Carrots. Now Marco, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I didn't, I-" he stuttered nervously, looking from Nick then to Judy, who was tapping her foot on the ground with impatience, _not_ looking impressed.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Judy, I didn't mean to- well I-, sorry," he muttered eventually. The fox and rabbit stayed silent as they kept staring at the chocolate unny, who was shuffling his feet in embarassment and guilt.

"I should go, now," he said, after a couple of seconds of no one saying anything.

"Good idea," Nick said, frowning down at Marco, making the bunny's ears drop. Without another word, he sprinted off, out of the dark alleyway.

When he was gone, Judy turned to Nick, her embarassment clearly shown on her face. She also looked a bit guilty, as her ears dropped down a little, too.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I was- it was- dumb to lie to you. I know you probably don't trust me as much, but I'd be willing to make up- make it up to you, if you want. I could do your paper work or something, I mean, well- sorry. I said that already, didn't I?" she stuttered, trying to make out an apology, or at least something close, making Nick chuckle.

"Carrots, don't worry about it. I understand. There have been some times where I haven't been completely honest to you either, so you don't have to make it up to me," Nick said, freeing Judy from her awkward apology.

"Oh, Nick, I can't thank you enough! I didn't know what to do, he just suddenly did that and I couldn't move away! At least you came so I didn't have to go to desperate measures or anything physical to get away, or else it would have ended up so bad!" she cried, hugging Nick tightly around the waist, surprising the fox.

However he quickly recovered, smirking as he returned the hug.

"Well, he just wasn't the one for you," he chuckled, as Judy let go of him.

"Oh, shut up you,"

"Excuse moi, I just saved you from a vicious attack and all you can do is say 'shut up'? Not impressed, Hopps, not impressed!" Nick cried in mock horror, putting a paw to his chest, making Judy laugh as they started walking out of the alleyway.

Nick was never going to change, that's for sure. Oh well, who would want him too? (Seriously, who would want him too?). She was about to say this when athought stopped her.

"How did you know where to find me?" Nick stopped in his tracks, as he tensed slightly, but Judy would never be sure as he quickly recovered his coolness, turning around to face her.

"I have my sources,"

"Ha ha, very funny Mr, Furlock***. But seriously, how did you know? I thought I told you I was going to Fru Fru's?" Judy cried as she ran after the departing fox, who was chuckling at her alarmed behaviour.

"I already told you, I have my sources. Carrots, you can't really think you can hide what your doing from me? I know you too well," Nick said, as he tucked his paws into his pockets.

"Oh Nick. You are so frustrating sometimes,"

"You know you love it," Nick replied smugly, as he pressed the traffic light button. All Judy could do was grin at that as she shook her head.

"Alright, let's make a deal that we won't keep where we're going a secret from each other, deal?" she asked, as they crossed the road. Nick smiled at the proposition.

"Deal, since you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from me anyway," he said, shaking his friends paw in agreement. Judy smiled as she shook back, and they resumed walking. However, the bunny stopped in her tracks as soon as the words sunk into her head.

"Nick Wilde, was that another propostition?"

"However you take it, sweetheart," he called over his shoulder.

"Come back here!" she yelled after him, giving chase as the fox sped up.

Yep, everything was back to normal, as they would discover the next day when Bogo told them that Marco had withdrawed from the force, taking up a job at Targoat, as a lonely refund animal. The poor bunny may be heartbroken, but don't worry about him. He would find a nice young doe, as white and fluffy as the clouds, and they would live together in happiness.

And Nick and Judy. Well, let's just say that Judy hasn't quite caught up on her friend's jealousy, although she always suspected it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here is an EXTRA long fic just for you, all thanks to Protoestrella1. I was quite inspired by that review, and so here it is. BE THANKFUL, THIS IS THE SECOND REQUEST I HAVE TAKEN FROM YOU! Although I have to admit they are good ;)**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had so much freakin' fun writing jealous Nick, like you would NOT believe. It is SO fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading it more than I did writing it.**

 **So anyway, this is all from the hybrid possum, and until next time, Carrots!**

* * *

 ***Anyone see this, or remember this? Tell me if you know your Zootopia, and a little info about the situation the two were in ;) oh there's a hint.**

 ****I actually did mean this. I was thinking, this is going to be so fun to write!**

 *****This is the Zootopian version of Sherlock, in case you guys didn't get it.**


	11. Mystery Rabbit

Judy was being weird.

Like, really really weird. Weirder than bunnies usual were. At least, she was acting up. Maybe Nick broke her? Bunnies weren't usually this secretive, at least in Nick's experience, and how Judy was acting, it was doubled. This was super weird. Rabbits didn't usually hide things in their desk draw, nor did they pad their number. I mean, they are quiet, but not secretive.

But that was how Judy was acting.

And it didn't make any sense.

Nick looked on as she ducked round the door for yet another 'coffee' break, yet this time she came up with something new, saying it was a 'toilet' break. Call it whatever you wanted, Nick knew when it was a lie. And this was a lie.

He tilted his head in curiousity as the door swung shut, sealing his view from wherever Judy was actually going.

He decided to shurg it off and get on with his paper work, since it was going to be a long day as they had a longer shift.

This is the weirdest Monday in a long time…

* * *

Nick thought that it was just the Monday feeling making Judy act the way she did, but it turned out it was something else, because this was getting ridiculous.

By Thursday, Nick was pulling his fur out. Judy was _always_ on breaks, _always_ avoiding him, _always_ panicking when he caught her with the other officers, _always_ being so _cautious_. It may have just been his annoyance that they weren't getting anything done, but Nick had learnt that it was more than that. The fox knew that it was because he didn't _want_ Judy to avoid him, he didn't _want_ Judy to be cautious round him.

All he wanted was their friendship.

And it seemed he wouldn't get it, at the way Judy kept avoiding him.

So he decided to go up and confront him about it.

"Alright Carrots, spill. Why have you been avoiding me?" he said, putting his paws on his hips. He had pretended to go out to the toilet, leaving her alone for five minutes. Then he had snuck up behind his friend and scared her, trying to glance over Judy's shoulder to see what she was doing.

However, he didn't get to as the rabbit frantically pressed exit out of the web page she was looking at.

"Wh-what? Av-avoiding you?" she stuttered, trying to look natural as she leant her elbow against the desk. However her eyes gave it all away as they madly glanced everywhere every so often.

"Yes, avoiding me! You hardly ever hang out with me, you're always going out on a 'coffee' break, and I mean, since when did you have coffee? At home is worse, I mean you always go out to shop for something, but you never even bring anything home!"

"I do, I just- I eat it,"

"All of it?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow as his paws crossed over his head in annoyance, still not convinced.

"Uh, ye-yes," she answered, her nose twitching.

"You're lying,"

"No I'm not!" Twitch twitch twitch.

"Yes you are, your nose only ever twitches when you are afraid or lying!" Nick protested, his arms unfolding and laying limp by his side.

The fox's ears went back, as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Unless you are afraid…" he whispered, ears flat against his head. Judy looked up at him in shock.

No no no, not this again!

"Wha-? No! I am not afraid of you! Your not scary enough!" she said, poking him in the stomach playfully. Nick grinned back.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" he said, lunging at Judy. The bunny let out a gasp of surprise as they fell to the floor, Nick tickling her sides.

"N-no! N-nick st-stop! N-not here! N-NICK!" she said, laughing hysterically as the fox released her small form, chuckling in amusement.

"How scary am I now? And I'll know if your lying, your nose'll twitch,"

"V-very scary," she said, as she lent against one arm and gasped for breath. Nick blinked happily at her, and then frowned.

"So, why are you avoiding me?"

The atmoshpere instantly went solemn as Judy looked up at him in embarrassment.

"I can't tell you,"

"What?!"

"I can't tell you," she dead panned, her ear twitching back in guilt.

"Why?" Nick asked, pouting slightly.

"Because I can't. I can tell you that it is important, though, and it won't last long. I promise," she said, her paw resting on his shoulder as they sat side by side.

Nick just looked at her in worry.

"Will it be worth the wait?" he asked. Judy nodded at him in reply.

"Won't be long, Nicky,"

* * *

Saturday came quite quick, and things still hadn't changed. Nick had pulled his fur out, so he had then moved on to his pulling out his ears.

Nick lazily flicked through the channels on Furflix, watching through half lidded eyes. He was waiting for Judy to come back, after going 'shopping' again.

Aww, man, she took forever.

And Nick still didn't know what she was doing, and what she was hiding. It better be darn important, at the rate it was going.

Nick suddenly had a thought.

 _Wait, she only said it wasn't going to be long, but that could be months, or years! Or maybe even decades! Not long can be ages to rabbits! How am I gonna live that long in isolation! I'll lose my sanity by the time she's done!_ Nick groaned at the thought, leaning against the couch and placing his paws over his eyes. _This is gonna_ kill _me_!

However the fox's ears twitched open at the sound of the door creaking open. He shot up, as his eyes were met with the top of grey ears closing the door and bouncing over to the couch. Nick quickly flicked the TV off, hoping Judy hadn't seen it was on in the first place.

Nick nimbly turned over without any sound, and peeked over the edge of the couch, his chin resting on the edge.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw Judy sneak into the kitchen. The fox debated on following her, but before he could make a decision he saw he walk out, glancing to her right and left. She then made her way to her bedroom, where she must have gone to get ready for bed.

Nick shot around to the kitchen to see what she had bought, but couldn't find anything as he combed around for something. He even sniffed to see if he could catch a new scent, but he couldn't. It was all just food and the kitchen bench. Maybe she hadn't put anything, just eaten something before she went to bed?

Who knew.

So, sadly, the fox gave up on his mission as he closed the closet door, and sauntered over to his bed, where he got dressed and went to sleep.

 _This is driving me nuts._

* * *

Wednesday.

It was the following Wednesday, and Nick had pulled his fur and ears out, so had proceed to pull his tail out. He was literately gnawing on hissing frustration.

She never stopped!

Okay, so they had the previous day all to themselves as they took a day off work, but that wasn't the point! The point was Judy was still basically avoiding him, and it was driving the fox mad. Literately. He wasn't getting any sleep wondering, and thanked God for his fur which hid the bags under his eyes. At least he hoped it did.

They had returned home from work, and Judy seemed to be bouncing on a wire or something. She was so ecstatic about whatever she was doing, and just so darn happy, that it set Nick off.

How was she so happy when she was avoiding him?

Nick just didn't understand bunnies.

They walked into their apartment, and Nick slouched into the kitchen chair in exhaustion, setting his hat and sunglasses beside him. Judy finally noticed his tiredness, and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

"Tired…" Nick mumbled back, his eyes half closed as he slouched further into the chair.

"Maybe you should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Well at least you do," she said, patting his back.

"Good idea," he replied, tiredly making his way over to his room. Nick did a big stretch and yawn, tiredly rubbing his eyes. However, he didn't see the smiling Judy behind him, as she bobbed on her heels in anticipation.

Extra time. Perfect.

* * *

Nick woke with a start, as he glanced over at his alarm clock, quietly beeping. Quietly was a ginormous understatment. Nick wacked the top for it to stop, and tiredly stretched. He then tilted his head, trying to hear the normal morning sounds.

But he didn't.

 _That's strange…_

The fox threw his covers off and quickly got dressed, then making his way out of his room, walking into the kitchen.

He expected to see Judy there, hurrying him up to eat or else they would be late for work.

But she wasn't.

Nick came screeching to a halt.

Where was she?! He raced into the kitchen, and took one look. Nick was about to start panicking, when a small note caught his attention unded a bowl. He sprinted over, praying that it wasn't some kind of ransom note.

Okay, that was it. He was hanging around Judy too much. Finnick was right.

He started to read it.

Dear Nick,

Sorry if I gave you a fright, I hope I didn't scare you too much. I have gone to work earlier than usual, mainly because Bogo asked me too come in early for a meeting, so it wasn't just because you take forever ;). Anyway, I will see you at around 5:00 this afternoon.

See you!

~Judy

Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he finished reading the note. Then inhaled yet again. She was doing something else today. All day. He would be all by himself all day.

And today was a special day. Nick's ears went down to flatten against his head as he threw the note on the bench.

Well, he didn't expect Judy to know, or remember. He had never told her about it anyways, and he guessed it wasn't as important as work. He had just hoped…

Never mind, he couldn't just hope about anything.

Nick Wilde of all animals should know that.

So he got his breakfast ready, quickly ate it, and then headed over to work. He could survive this, he had survived all the previous years, and he could survive this one.

* * *

The day had dragged on pretty horribly. Some way to spend yo- No, Nick, we're not thinking about it. It isn't important.

 _But it is, she didn't even make an effort to find out_ , a nasty said in the back of the fox's mind.

 _Shut up, voice. You never help!_ he barked back, accidently out loud. He clamped his mouth shut as a couple of animals turned their heads his way.

Nick smiled apolegetically, turning back to the task of walking out of the ZPD without making a scene. Just as Judy had said, he hadn't seen her the whole day. Not a big deal, easy. He had worked through many a day without her, and he could today.

 _But today is- SHUT UP!_ At least this time he kept it in his head. Nick walked out of the revolving doors, and into the carpark, where he got into his car and drove off to his apartment. He only then realised he had forgotten his sunglasses. Nick sighed in frustration, and decided to quickly ring Clawhauser on the BlueClaw, to ask if he could look for them.

Ring, ring, ring.

 _Oh, hi, this is Ben. I am unavailable right now as I may be eating donuts, but yeah, I'll get back to you soon. Leave a donu- I mean message!_

Then the line cut.

Arg, stupid cat! If only Judy were he-

 _I can make it through the day, I can make it_ , he thought, as he drove on after the light changed. He quickly glanced down at his watch, 4:30.

Thirty more minutes, Nick, then you won't be alone on yo- SHUT UP YOU USELESS MIND! He roared, as he parked the car, locked it, and rushed up to his apartment. It took a couple of minutes to make it up there, since Nick decided to take the stair up instead of the lift. Just so he wouldn't get there before Judy.

4:56pm.

She should be home soon!

He got to the apartment door, and nearly slammed it open.

5:00pm.

Nick's ears went back. The apartment was empty. His arms went limply to his side, as he walked in, pushing the door behind him.

He trudged into the kitchen sadly, as a tear leaked out of his eye. He quickly brushed it away.

Well this is a rotten day.

He walked in, and threw his hat on to the table, which blew the note from the morning off. Hang on, the table?! Nick had put it on the bench! He glanced behind him, and sure enough there was the note from the morning, telling him where Judy was.

So then, this is another note?

Nick scrambled up and bent down, scooping up the note, his eyes scanning it. Without a word, he threw the note on the ground, then raced to his room and stripped down his uniform, throwing on his casual clothes. Then, the fox raced out of the apartment.

* * *

Petrie Point.

That was where he was heading, as he madly sped through the traffic and roads. He nearly missed the exit to get there, as he swung the wheel around to turn into the exit. Nick was basically panting after his mad dash over to Petrie Point, but he was so excited to see what Judy had been doing.

And if all of you were wondering, the note had said for him to meet Judy at Petrie Point, where there was surprise waiting for him.

Nick knew he was going too fast for something so small, but he wanted to escape his thoughts and the silence. He just had too!

So he quickly parked the car in the guest carpark, and slammed the door shut. Nick winced at the sound it made, so decided to play it cool and locked the car, then tucking his paws into his pockets and walking up to the nearby café.

It had said to meet him at the Petrie Café, so that was where he was headed.

He quickly scaled up the hill, and when he reached the top, slowed down his pace. Nick may be excited, but he didn't want to show how much he was. It was probably just some minor surprise. So the fox pushed open the door to the café and walked in.

But what met him was the opposite of a surprise.

It was silence.

And darkness.

This couldn't be right, Judy had told him to meet her here, but no one was here. This had to be a mistake. Nick may have good eyesight, but this darkness was so thick he could barely make out the path from the doorway down the café.

Too bad, really, since he walked straight into a chair.

"Ow! What the heck, what is a chair doing in the middle of a pathway!" he cried, rubbing his knee as his tail swept the floor in frustration. He shoved the chair aside angrily, and walked on, dusting himself off as he went. He looked around at what little he could see, but there was nothing.

Nada.

It had to be a mistake, and he was just about to turn around when the door to the main room where all the chairs and tables were.

Nick debated the thought, but then with a sigh decided to go in.

Just in case.

He walked in, and nearly fell flat on his face as a trip wire was pulled by yours truly's foot, and Nick only just had time to straighten himself. However, a blast of light and sound met him as he looked up, and then Nick regretted bothering to pick himself up as a blurry grey ball smashed into him and strangle hugged him around the neck.

"Happy Birthday Nick!" everyone cried, as Judy hugged him one more time for good measure, then hopped up off the floor and lent out a paw for him to get up.

Nick looked up at her in amazement.

"Wh-what?"

"Happy Birthday you goof! Now get up!" Judy said, yanking said fox up off the ground, a little dazed if surprised.

Nick then looked around the room to see all of his workmates and friends, and basically everyone he had every even greeted in his life time. He saw Clawhauser, Finnick, Wolfred, Delgato, Flash. Even Chief Bogo was there, and he wore a very tight smile, but a smile no less. Nick was tempted to take a picture of Bogo right there and then, but one he was so stunned about this surprise party, and two he didn't have time to, as Judy dragged him over to a table stacked with presents.

"Come on, you couldn't have forgotten your own birthday, could you?" she teased, as Nick looked at all of the presents.

"Course 'e didn't. 'E's Nick," Finnick replied with a chuckle, as Nick looked down at his two closest friends in amazement.

"You did this all for me?" he asked, as he looked around in amazement. The sight that mey his eyes amazed him even more, as balloons of every colour of the rainbow floated around lazily, night themed streamers covering the ceiling, a Happy Birthday sign hanging from the banisters.

"Yeah. Don't you, like it?" Judy asked, her nose twitching.

"Defenitly not. I-I love it. Thanks, Carrots, this means a lot to me," he said, looking down at her, and giving her a hug. Judy breathed a sigh of relief, as she hugged the fox back. Finnick just smirked in amusement.

"Well that's great. I was afraid you didn't like it," she said, as Nick stood back. He looked at the active crowd who were chatting happily, laughter being heard every so often.

"I can't believe they all came for my birthday," Nick breathed in wonder, as he looked at some animals who went out on the porch. "So this is what was so important that you had to avoid me for,"

"Pretty much," Judy replied with a grin.

"I'm gonna go say hi ta Flash, 'k Nick? You seem pretty occupied with the fuzz anyways, so I'll catch ya on the flip side. Later, and 'appy 'irthday!" Finnick saluted, and walked off toward the sloth.

"See ya Fin!" Nick called after the small fox, as he merged into the crowd. Then to Judy he said "Boy, this is some party, Carrots. I am amazed how you managed it all, and without me finding out! Incredible," Nick said, as Judy lit up. He looked down at her as she bounced a little.

"Yeah, and I have another surprise! Guess who the DJ is?"

"Oh, Carrots. Not to be mean, but you have horrible taste in music," Nick said in fake dismay, as Judy rolled her eyes at his humor.

"No dumbie. Screechlex*!" Nick's eyebrow's shot up in surprise.

"Really?! Wow, Carrots, no wonder it took so long," he said, as Judy towed him over to yet another table.

"He will be coming later, don't worry. And now for the last surprise, which we will have _later_ , and I won't have you sneaking any nips, slick Nick! Okay, close you eyes," she said, as Nick glanced at a silver dish. He did as he was told, and waited in complete darkness as music had started and was drumming in his ears. He hummed along to the tune, until Judy gave the all clear.

"Ok, now, open!" she squealed, and as Nick's eyes fluttered open, he focused on a large cake. Wait, a blue cake? A BLUEBERRY CAKE!

Nick's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, as Judy stood there laughing her little fuzzy tail off.

"Like it?"

"Th-that- is that a blueberry cake?"

"Yes!" Judy said bouncing up and down on the spot in pure bunny joy that only she could contain.

"It looks amazing," Nick murmured, staring at the giant cake in wonder. It had three layers, each getting smaller as you continued higher up to the top. On the edge of each layer was a ring of the plumpest blueberries one earth, and in between each was a little swirl of whipped cream. At he very top there was a larger swirl of cream, with blueberries sprinkles on top of it for decoration.

"I'm in heaven," he said, fighting with his own hands to stop them from shoveling pieces of cake into his mouth.

"Glad you like it!"Judy cried happily, hugging him around the waist.

"You sure I can't have a little lick?" Nick said, poking in between Judy's ears in an attempt of convincing her.

"Nuh-uh. You have to wait like everyone else, Nick Wilde!" she said, laughing and brushing his finger away from her head.

"Well, I guess we better start this party!"

* * *

Now I may not be the cliché kind of writer, but one sentence could only describe the party in full depth.

It raged on all night long, with everyone dancing like there was no tomorrow. Nick didn't dance as hard, only dancing to sneak over to the left over cake a eat some, but sooner or later Judy caught him red-pawed with a piece of cake in his paw and mouth full of cake. He looked at her guiltily, and so Judy grabbed him by the paw and yanked him out on to the balcony, where they looked at the stars as the two animals calmed down.

"Thanks again, Carrots. I really appreciate what you've done for me today," Nick said, as he leaned against his hands, looking up at the stars. Judy beamed at this.

"I am so glad you like it. It took me forever to prepare, and Clawhauser didn't really help when he ate the donuts. Finnick also got so frustrated with the balloons he popped half of them, and would have chewed them all if I hadn't stopped him," Nick chuckled. He still couldn't believe Finnick had bothered to help with the balloons, if not the party in a whole.

"Well, I would like you to know that this is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you," he said, looking down at his friend as their legs hung of the edge of the balcony. Judy grinned back happily, her ears perking up just slightly.

"It was my pleasure," Judy replied, and hugged Nick tightly around the waist. Nick draped his arm over her shoulders, and they sat there in a peaceful silence until Clawhauser came and dragged them over to party with him.

Yep, some mysteries were worth keeping until the very end.

Happy 33rd Birthday Nick!

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It was quite fun to write, and was my crack at everything being from Nick's point of view during a mystery.**

 **So yeah, this was really fun to write, and I hope you won't kill me for delaying this, it has been a pretty hectic life so far, so yeah. I have my phsyco friend sitting next to me too, so it's hard to write in peace.**

 **So until next time, this is the hybrid possum saying Carrots!**

 ***Screechlex is Skrillex, who is quite a famous DJ. And no one judge, it is my friend who likes his music, not me. I just needed a famous-easy-to-animalfy-name. And yes, I did create the word animalfy.**


	12. Ice-Cream Always Cures

**Protoestrella1 you better be thankful! And yes, I do know it was more of inspiration than a suggestion, but still, inspiration counts! Anyway, another inspiration from you. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I'm tireeddd!" Nick moaned for the hundredth time that day. Judy groaned in irritation, swinging around to face her partner who was slouching in his seat, eyes half closed. They had been doing a lot of paperwork after a case they had just solved about a major crime rate going on in the Tundra Town, and thankfully figured it out before a million dollar master piece was stolen. Naturally, it was on the news everywhere, and the owners of the store had insisted on giving a reward, but Judy had declined, much to Nick's disappointment.

But, like every case, there was the repercussion of paper work, and lots of it. And after that, they had to do a lot of filing, all before next Friday, and today was Tuesday. So, Nick wasn't helping with all his complaining.

Said fox groaned again, sinking into his seat even deeper.

"Nick, I swear you're going to disappear in that chair if you sink any lower!" Judy cried at him, rubbing her temples. This received a whimper from the fox in crime, as his tail swung out of the seat, sweeping the floor.

"I'm just so bored Carrots! Can't we do something exciting, or bribe Clawhauser with a donut to do this for us?" he replied, sitting up and leaning his elbow against the desk. Judy just gave him a look, which clearly meant no. Nick sighed.

"Well, suck it up, life isn't always exciting, and you have to live with it,"

"It was when I was a con-man. Quite fun," Nick replied, going back to his paperwork. He just stared blankly at where he was meant to write his statements, and groaned when nothing cae to his mind. His ears fell back as his eyes lidded tiredly, and he nearly fell asleep.

"Carrots why do we have to _hand write_ out statements*? There's plenty of tech to help us do it easily!"

"Nick I've told you before I don't know! Bogo said it was a disciplinary matter!" Judy cried at her fox partner, who had nearly driven her to insanity at this point.

"But we have to then type it up for filing! What the heck is the point of writing it out!?"

"NICK! I swear- it's just like a draft, ok! You would probably be done by now if you didn't complain so much, so get writing!" she yelled at him, sending a shock of surprise through Nick.

"Just a question," he grumbled, turning back and starting to write. Judy sighed in relief.

* * *

The partners finally finished writing out their paperwork, and agreed to type it out tomorrow as they were due next week. It was late, anyway, and they were tired after finishing that case. It was just like the old times, and brought back great memories of Judy's.

They drove home, with Nick at the wheel, and Judy beside him, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Carrots?" he asked, eyeing her in amusement. The doe broke away from her daydreaming state, and looked at her friend.

"Oh, you know, the paperwork,"

"Still?"

"It's hard to stop, ok? I had an idea just then about something to add, and, yeah," she stopped awkwardly, looking at him and hoping Nick didn't get suspicious. But the fox just seemed thoughtful.

"Ok, so what are you really thinking about?"

Judy sighed, not really surprised that Nick knew she was lying. She was a terrible lier sometimes. And Nick knew it.

"I'm just thinking about home,"

"Miss it?"

"More than you know," she sighed, looking back at her friend who started drumming the steering wheel with his claw, as he watched the lights for them to change.

"Oh, I do know a little," he said, as he continued to drive when the green light changed.

"Ok, I know a lot, even if I didn't have an actual home when I was little. Remember the story of my life I told you that one afternoon?" he asked, glancing over at Judy, who nodded.

"How could I forget," she murmured.

"Well, if you were wondering why the landlord took me in, it was because it was the law that whoever was closest to the kit took him in. But that's not the point," Nick said, shaking his head and continuing, "The point is, I did have a home. It was the place where my mum died, which was the landlord's home. I guess, I had an emotional attachment to it," Nick said, looking down at the his small friend.

"I- You're probably right. Thanks for trying to help, Nick, but I just can't- I just, it's not really that either," she sniffed. Wait, sniffed?! She was crying, now?! Oh no no no, Nick wasn't good with this emotional stuff. He decided to pull over on the side of the road, and looked back at Judy, who had tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. Nick's ears fell back as he looked on, unsure of what to do.

"Judy, what's wrong?" he asked, as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Everything," her voice cracked, as she started to tremble. Nick looked on in alarm.

"Like, what?" that question cracked her, as she threw herself on top of him in a crushing hug, as she started to sob a little louder. Thankfully it wasn't to loud or heart-wrenching, but it was still crying.

"Carrots?!"

"I'm sorry, I've been debating whether to tell you, but I- I knew I should have, but- well I can't h-hide it anymore! I've felt so guilty for hiding it a-and,"she cried, as Nick looked at her in shock. The fox then pried his arm out of her strong grip, and started to stroke between her ears.

 _Works every time_ , he thought as her body relaxed in their hug.

"And this thing you wanted to tell me?"

"About why I was so scared of foxes when I first came to Zootopia," she sniffed, and Nick froze. This was a topic both of them had been trying to avoid, but they both knew they had to face it in order for their friendship to stay strong.

"Alright, I'm listening," he said softly, as she looked back up at him and gulped.

"Well, I- um,"

"Don't worry, I won't get mad or judge," _Much_ , he added silently in his head, knowing it would break Judy even more if he said it out loud. He had to be gentle, for her sake. The bunny sighed shakily and began.

"Well, when I was nine, like you, I took part in this little talent show, where I told everyone about me wanting to be a cop. I- I said it out loud, and there was this fox-" she sniffed, and Nick nodded at her to go on.

"His name was Gideon Grey, and he didn't like that I wanted to be a cop. Well, I did put him in his place by calling him small-minded," she chuckled along with Nick.

 _That's my Carrots._

"Anyway, after the talent show, he ganged up with his friend on some of my friends, and he stole their tickets. So I went over and tried to talk him into giving them back, but he wouldn't listen! He pushed me to the ground and started saying how a bunny couldn't be a cop, so I kicked him in the face. He got super mad, and pushed me back down, and kept ranting in my face, and before I knew he-" Judy choked, and then gulped down another sob as she clutched Nick tighter.

"Go on," he urged gently, even with the dread that ate away at his gut.

"He clawed me in the cheek," she whispered, and Nick winced in guilt as the events from the 'Jack' incident flashed through his mind, when he had clawed Judy. That had obviously not helped.

"I managed to get the tickets back, though," she added in a small voice, as they sat there shivering.

"I figured you would," Nick replied, hugging her tight. He rested his muzzle on top of her head as he drifted through different thoughts, in and out, on how to make this better. How do you comfort someone when your own kind hurt them? It came to him in a flash.

"I'm extremely sorry for what my kind has done to you, Judy, really I am. Some of us are really what they say that we are, but if it wasn't for you I would be too. Fact is, you are probably the best cop this world has ever seen, and you really shouldn't care what an idiot like his says," Nick, said, looking down at his trembling friend. "And if you want, I wan go up to him and claw him so hard until he apologizes," He added, sending a laugh through the small rabbit. She wiped a tear from her eye, as she sat back on her seat, letting Nick breath for a while.

"You don't have to do that, Gideon has already apologized," she said smiling, as she lent on her shins.

"Well, in that case I aplogise,"

"For what?" Judy asked in surprise.

"For every time that I have hurt you in that way, physical or emotional, because you are the bestest friend I have ever had, in any time, and I also want to thank you," he replied, looking her in the eyes. She stared at him wide eyed, trying to see if he was lying or scheming something.

But he wasn't.

Of course he wasn't. She should never have doubted him.

"And so are you," she said, launching herself into another rib cracking hug, squeezing her friend so hard he gasped a little.

"Oops, sorry!" she cried, letting Nick go. The fox gasped and then smiled back at her.

"So anyway, now that that is sorted, what do you say for some ice-cream?" Nick smiled slyly at her.

"I knew there was a catch,"

"Hey, ice-cream always heals! At least for me, and I don't know about you but I have been having some serious ice-cream cravings lately!" he cried indignantly.

"Ok you dork, let's get some ice-cream," she smiled fondly at her friend, who pumped his arm in victory.

"Woo, ice-cream time! And Carrots,"

"Yes Nick,"

"I have found a way to make you do something fun today,"

"Oh for the love of- _Nick_!"

* * *

 ***These are just the police officer's statements from what they saw and found out about the case. I did research this, and it isn't made up, so don't worry. ;)**

* * *

 **Heyo Peeps, wassup? Hope you enjoyed this heart-to-heart one-shot about the pair, and Proestrella1 BE DANG THANKFUL! Lol, yeah, I decided to take your suggestion, but everyone, do not fear, I have my own original ideas in the ol' noggin banging to get out, so stay tuned for more!**

 **Until next time, this is the hybrid possum signing out. Carrots!**


	13. Nicknames

"What is your middle name, Nick?"

"Carrots I swear-!"

"Honestly, why haven't you told me?" Judy asked bluntly, making Nick sigh. It had started out as a normal day, and he had hopped that it would continue to be a normal day, because they never usually had a normal day, so it would have been a special occasion, but of course that was too good to be true.

Of course.

They had just randomly started talking about how and why they had gotten their names, while Judy had been saying that she was named after her great-great-great Aunty, Josie Laverne, one of the greatest carrot farmers alive, therefore being called Judy Laverne Hopps. Then, just purely out of curiosity, she had started to bug Nick about what his middle name was, having seen the P on his form, then again on the badge when she had officialy welcomed him to the ZPD. The bunny just really wanted to know. And boy wasn't she a persistent little thing when it came to her wanting to find out what she didn't already know.

"Friends share everything, Nick. And best friends don't even keep any secrets!" she cried indignantly, as she poked her nose between Nick and the TV.

The fox's ear flicked back in irritation, as he shoved her face away. Judy's whiskers and nose twitched in betrayal, as she started to give her friend the big bug eyes. Nick glanced down at the desperate bunny, who was doing big goo-goo eyes at him. But Nick wasn't cracking. He wouldn't go down that easily.

"Mmm, no,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Come on please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"No,"

"Pretty pretty please with whipped cream on top?"

" _Carrots_ ,"

"Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and a blueberry on top?" she asked, clutching her paws in front of her in a begging motion, as Nick looked back down at her through the corners of his eyes, as if considering the request if it involved a blueberry.

"How many blueberries?" he asked in curiosity.

"As many as you want!" Judy replied quickly, hoping she had a lead.

"Mmmmm," Nick pretended to think, tapping his chin. It was a great offer, but…

"No,"

"Come on, Nick! Please, what is youor middle name! I am begging you, please tell me!" Judy wailed, flopping herself on to Nick's lap, making the fox chuckle. This was ten times better than the _Hoppit_ , so he would keep her thinking she had convinced him.

It was very amusing to him to see Judy begging him like that, even though she was fully capable of out foxing him into telling her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I just do!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Just tell me your name already!"

"Ok, alright, don't get your ears in a knot!"

"Yay!" she squealed, sitting back up and looking up at Nick expectantly. Oh, man, she looked so ectastic to finally know. To bad he had to do this to her.

"Nicolas P Wilde,"

"What?! That's not an answer!" she shrieked, clamping her jaw shut and slapping her paw over her mouth at how loud it actually was. Nick raised an eyebrow at her loud outrage.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because I do! I just have to know everything about you!"

"Er, _everything_?" he asked, as his ear flicked back in embarrassment at how that sounded. Judy's face fell as she realized how stalker-ish that sounded.

"That isn't what I meant!"

"Ok…" The two friends sat in silence, as they continued to watch the movie awkwardly. Nick kept glancing down at the grey bunny, who was sitting cross legged on the couch beside him, pretending to be watching the movie intently, when she was probably still trying to figure out what his middle name was. The fox turned his attention back to _The Hoppit: The Desolation of Daug._

"Is it a normal name?"

Nick started, looking back down at the bunny who had raised the topic again. He frowned down at her in disapproval.

"Can we just drop the topic?"

"Ok…"

"Thank you," he sighed, looking back up at the TV screen. However, Nick didn't feel as if it was the last of Judy's bugging. And, as per usual, he was right.

"Well, I'll just have to call you _nickname_ then,"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I can't make or call you by your middle name," Judy replied casually, as if it was the most normal resolution in the world. Nick shook his head in astonishment as the bunny stared up at him with a satisfacted smile. Now she had him cornered.

"But why nickname?"

"Because it it is basically your name with _name_ at the end of it," she replied smugly, as Nick sighed loudly, putting his head in his hands, tail twitching at all of Judy's questions and self explained answers.

"I'll take that as a yes, Nickname,"

" _Carrots,_ "

"Yes, Nickname, what is it, Nickname?" she asked teasingly, starting and preparing Nick's road to insanity. The fox slouched into the chair, as Judy kept asking him 'what was wrong, nickname?', his ears falling back, eyes half closed in defeat, as it seemed that a million Judy's were around him and poking the foc in the face, all saying 'nickname' over and over again. Honestly, no one in Nick's life teased him about that fact, and Judy seemed to be the first.

"Nickname? Hello, you still there?" Judy asked, waving her paw in his face. Nick playfully swatted it away, although he did still feel irritated.

"Aww, Nickname is mad!" she giggled, sitting back down. Nick looked down at her through lazy eyes, his tail sweeping low to the floor.

"Why do you do this to me, Carrots?" he whined, making Judy smirk.

"Because it is fun!"

"I hate you,"

"Aww, I hate you too! And now you can see how annoying it is! See, we're understanding each other better and better!" she cried in glee, making Nick sigh in misery at his predicament.

"What's wrong, nickname? Nickname? Heyo, you ok?"

"Please, Carrots now _I'm_ begging you, please stop!" Nick cried as he sunk lower into the chair, putting his paws on his eyes as he tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"Nickname is begging! That's a first," she giggled yet again, thoroughly enjoying herself as Nick groaned in dismay.

"My name. Is Nick. Nick, Wilde, that's it! You call me Nick, not Nickname. Just. _Nick_ ," he seethed, as Judy bounced on the couch.

"Nickname, nickname, that is Ni-ick's nickname!" she cried in a sing song voice, bouncing to the beat of the just-created song.

"Kill me now," he whimpered, moving his paws to his sides, and leaning his head against the couch, eyes closed as he tried to meditate.

 _Find a happy place, find a happy place!_

"Nickname, the movie isn't finished yet! Nickname!"

 _That happy place is_ not _here,_ Nick sighed in defeat, as he peered down at Judy who was staring up at him with happy eyes. _Well at least_ someone _is happy._

"Nickname?"

"OK! I give in! I'll tell you just _shut up_!" Nick cried in dismay, as he looked down at Judy, who looked as if she had saved all of Zootopia again.

"What is it?"

"It's…" Nick hesitated, bringing his head back up and looking down at Judy who was kneeling on the couch with expectant eyes, nose twitching in anticipation, head slightly cocked.

 _I'll never forgive myself after this._

"Piberius," he said, after turning his head back to the TV. There was a short pause as the words hung in the still air, and after several seconds, Nick stole a glance down to see if Judy was okay. He was expecting her to immediately start teasing him about it, but she hadn't. Instead she was still sitting there, with a slightly confused look on her face as one ear drooped a little forward.

"I don't get it,"

"What don't you get? It's Piberius! How is that so hard to understand?"

"No, I don't get why you didn't want to tell me,"

"Oh," Nick said, looking down at his paws, his right ear flicked back a little. Should he tell her? I mean, he had already told her the name, so he might as well tell her of his discomfort at it.

"Well, I'll tell you why, then," he said in a small voice, making Judy sense the seriousness of the situation. She crawled forward, then plopped herself on the couch, looking at Nick in expectation.

The fox looked back at her, and then began.

"Well, when I was little- you know what happened," Judy nodded slightly, as she remember the night Nick had told her about the Scout incident, "but I didn't tell you how much trouble the name caused me. There was, this tiger cub, named Eric, who kept bullying me about it, since it is so odd sounding. Okay, it sounds terrible. The point is, I used to be the smart kid in the class, even if I wasn't so bad an athlete, it was really when we reached the brain department that I truly shined,"

"So, this guy was a bit jealous at how I was the one who got the most attention, and he somehow, over time, managed to spread rumors and lies about me through the whole school. Well, of course it was just stuff and nonsense, but being kids, everyone believed it, and soon I was outcasted from school,"

"It kept going, even into middle school, where everyone said I was so cunning I could cheat just by using a mirror to reflect everyone's answers, so no one ever sat with me. It kept up to the point that it even got physical when a rhino saw me and thought I was looking at his answers, even if it was barely in the guy's general direction. Well, at the end of school, he beat me up with a bunch of his friends, since he was like the fancy jock guy of our grade. So at the end of the year, mum pulled me out of that school, and while we looked for another school, she home-schooled me,"

"Yeah, and I guess this was all because of my stupid middle name," he sighed, as he started to dwindle his thumbs, waiting for Judy to say something.

"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry to hear that! No wonder you didn't want to tell me," Judy said, placing a paw on his shoulder. Nick smiled lightly, as he looked at her, but then back down, giving Judy a suspicion.

"That isn't all, though, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Nick sighed, as he dropped his paws, resting his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor.

"Then, what is i-?"

"It's my dad,"

"Oh,"

"It's just, every time I use or say the name, it reminds me of him,"

"I see. Was it because, he named you?" she asked tentatively, moving her paws down to his knee. Nick sighed at the question, as he kept staring at the floor.

"No, not that as much. It's just because, I was named _after_ him, and he was such a great dad, you would have loved him, but everytime someone uses it, I just feel so unworthy of the title, because I could never live up to those expectations, I could never _be_ him. I just feel ashamed for having it, and I just, yeah," he finished lamely, staring at his lap as the two waited in silence.

"You, Nicolas Wilde, are the dumbest mammal I have ever met!"

"Huh?"

"You better stop thinking right there that you are unworthy, and you better stop feeling ashamed right now!" Nick started at the hostility in Judy's voice, "You have earnt that ten times over, and your dad would be so proud of you, Nick. You just have to believe it! You are a member of the ZPD, now, you're my partner! You are my best friend, and helped to save Zootopia! Who wouldn't be proud of that?"

"I, don't know," Nick said in response, as he stared at the bunny in wonder. He had been expecting Judy to be sympthetic about it, and here she was going nuts about his confession! Wow, she better stop hanging around him so much.

"Exactly, so for my sake, stop beating yourself up so much!"

"Well, it's kind of hard," Nick winced in remorse, "I've been doing it for so long, it's like trying to get off drugs or alcahol. It has just become a kind of, regular thing for me,"

"Oh Nick, I know how hard it is," Judy said, in a more soft and gentle voice as Nick sighed at that.

"I don't think you do, Carrots. You don't know the hardships of being, well, me," he sighed again, a bit more despairingly, as Judy's brows knitted together in sadness. Nick was right, she would never know how hard it was being Nick, she had been blessed with having a nearly perfect life and family, and had barely had as many troubles as the fox had. His hardships were like giant mountains, and hers were more just like tiny speed bumps, so of course she couldn't relate to him. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to comfort him.

"Maybe not, but I sure am not going to leave you to drown in your misery!" she said, hugging him tightly. Nick smiled lightly down at her.

 _What is it with bunnies and hugging?_ He thought, amused. _Oh well, I guess it's just their top method of comforting._ So the fox leaned into the hug as Judy sighed.

"You, are an amaing animal, Nick, even if you don't feel like it. I am sure your father would be very, very proud," she said in his chest, as a tiny tear leaked out of Nick eye as he remembered his father.

 _"Da, da!"_

 _"Hey, Nicko, what's up?"_

 _"I lost mi buby canin!" the toddler kit cried, as he bounced happy in front of the older fox._

 _"Oh, that's amazing, Nick! Your already growing up!" the older fox cried happily, scooping his son into his arms, tickling him on his stomach. The baby fox giggled and yipped happily at the motion, since he hadn't gotten as much attention since Alexa had been born._

 _"Mi grow up!"_

 _"Now hold on there, slick Nick, you can't grow up," his fathersaid sternly, making small Nick cock his head._

 _"Wy not?"_

 _"Because, you will forever be my small kit,"_

 _"Da!" Nick giggled again, as he was placed back down on the ground._

 _"Now now, Nick, you have to promise me. You either grow up to be the best fox alive, or you have to stay my kit," he said, waggling a finger playfully in front of the younger fox._

 _"O corse! I'm gonna be the smartest, bestset fox e'er!" Nick yipped happily, jumping up and down. His father grinned down at him._

 _"Oh, I know you will Nick. And I have no doubt how proud you'll make me, someday. I have so much faith in you, my little one. My little kit,"_

Nick sniffled a little at the memory, and Judy looked up to see the tear in his eye.

"Oh, Nick, you don't have to cry!"

"Cry? Wh-who said anything about crying?" Nick laughed awkwardly, as he nimbly brushed the tear away. Judy still wasn't convinced, and hugged him tight again.

"You did, you dumb fox,"

"That was just-! Your, ear, caught my eye. I mean it got in my eye, I mean-! Alright, you win," he said, giving up as he rested his chin on Judy's head, eyes watching the screen again.

"Thanks, Carrots," he said, after a couple of minutes. Judy broke away from the hug and grinned back up at him.

"Told ya I could help,"

"I never doubted that, fluff. But thank you, you have been the first to really question about that, and it means a lot to me," he said gently, as he scratched between her ears. Judy swatted him away playfully.

"No problem, Nickname,"

"CARROTS!"

* * *

 **Hey my fellow animals, wassup? Hope you liked this chapter, it was quite fun and emotional to write. And guess what? I HAVE MORE TIME NOW TO WRITE! I AM FREE!**

 **And also...**

 **I HAVE ZOOTOPIA ON FREAKING DVD EVERMAMMAL!**

 **So happy, I watched it while eating a blueberry muffin, and it was heaven.**

 **So, yeah, I got a couple more ideas fro watching it yet again, so expect more one-shots! Until next time, this is the hybrid possum signing out, Carrots!**


	14. Vanishment I

"Nick what are you doing?" Judy asked, foot thumping on the ground as she stared her best friend down.

He looked up with a start from the cupboard he was looking in, bumping his head in the progress. The fox hissed in pain as he looked up at his impatient friend, who was standing there in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at him with an unimpressed look on her face. Nick smiled up at her as he smiled, attempting to look cool, as his brain scrambled to get hold of an explanation that didn't seem too creepy or weird.

"Nothing,"

"Uh huh," she said, rasing an eyebrow at his so far normal explanation.

It had been a quiet day, one they didn't get too often, after having many crimes stretch throughout Zootopia, finally settling on a small lemming who had been behind it all, much to the surprise of, well, _everyone._ So the two were having a rest at home, after being excused from Bogo after solving the case, much to their relief, as they needed the break. Judy more so, as Nick got even more annoying than usual.

"You sure it' _nothing_ , because it's usually _something_ with you, Nick," she said, walking up to the fox as he straightened, ears lowering in embarrassment, yet another sign something was wrong. He rarely ever got embarrassed, so something had to be wrong.

"Aww, how sweet, of course there is always something about me, Carrots! I am the coolest mammal on earth!"

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"With pleasure," he smirked, patting her on the head, making the bunny emit a soft sigh, "but Carrots, I suggest a new come back other than that. Seriously you're gonna hurt yourself with that phrase," he winked, and with that, he was gone from the room, leaving behind a mystified bunny.

* * *

 _How could I loose this?! Out of all things?! How? I have to find it!_ Was all Nick could think as he searched between the couch cushions. He was quite frantic, as he had lost the most important thing to Judy. At least he thought it was, excluding himself.

The vulpine smirked at the thought, then abruptly shook his head as he returned to trying to find the lost item.

And if you are wondering what is was, this lost item from the underworld, it was none other than item that had brought the two together, sealed their friendship, caught tears and heartache moments, saved them, brought animals to justice;

It was non-other than Judy's Carrot Pen.

 _Where is it?!_ he practically screamed in his head, as the fox just caught a lamp that his tail had knocked over. He huffed as he placed it back on the coffee table, _don't want another lamp gone, Wilde,_ he nervously chuckled to himself at the thought of the other lamp he had broken back when he was sick.

"Nick, really, what's the matter?"

"Cra- Carrots, don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah, well you seem as if someone has already died!" she said, walking up to him as Nick glanced everywhere so often, trying to figure where the pen was. He hoped Judy wouldn't realized it was gone until he found it, and even then that she would never figure it had ever been missing.

"Nick, tell me what's going on! _You're_ scaring me!" she cried up at him, coming to a stand still in front of him as the fox looked down at her.

"…."

"Nick…"

"I have the right to remain silent," he said, looking away from her mischievously. All Judy did was huff and thump her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Well if the suspect is refusing to co-operate, the police will have to continue with brute force!" she cried, and without warning, lunged at Nick's sides.

The fox's eyes flew open as he jumped out of the way _just_ in time, making Judy fly head first into the couch, the bunny landing upside down on it, sliding down as she looked at Nick who was smirking at her with such smugness it made her want to wack the grin off of his face.

"Great brute force, Carrots. Ten out of ten," he said, slowly clapping as he walked up to his upside down friend.

"Except, bat doesn't really suit you. If you are seriously considering becoming one, you better practice on your flying techniques," Nick said as he bent down, leaning on his knees, meeting Judy's eye level.

"You're so irritating, Nick,"

"And you have made sure I know it," he retorted, as Judy spun around, sliding down the couch, huffing a little. Nick watched through amused eyes as she went to the kitchen.

"Oh Nick," Judy said, looking back through the doorway, paw holding the frame so she didn't fall back.

"Hmm?"

"I almost forget why I came here. I'm going to the shops to get some more-"

"Carrots,"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"One, I know everything," he replied smugly, as his paws found their way to his pockets. Judy rolled her eyes as he continued, "and two, you rabbits are so predictable, it's kind of freaky,"

"Goodbye to you too," she said, smiling as she walked out of the kitchen, arm full of bags. Judy made her way to the door as Nick looked to the heavens.

"You seriously need _that_ many carrots, Fluff?" he called after her, just catching the bunny before the door closed.

"I'm getting groceries too, Nick, not just carrots!" she said, sighing as Nick sat on the couch.

"My bad, maybe you aren't as predictable as I thought. Alright, take care Carrots, be back before nine," Nick said, as he picked the remote control up, pointing it at the television as he turned it on.

"Alright, _mum_ , goodbye to you too. I'll be back at your set point, so you don't worry yourself too much," Judy joked, snickering at Nick through the doorway. And with that, she was gone, off to do some shopping and to get some of her 'delicious' carrots for her breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Nick quietly set the remote down after a couple of seconds, and slowly crept up to the door. He slowly pushed it open, and peeked around the corner, just to see if Judy really was gone. The fox sighed in relief as he saw her tail disappear around the corner, and quietly closed the door again, careful to be soft as not to create a big noise. He glanced over his shoulder at the TV, and then around the house.

 _At least I have privacy and more time to find the pen_ , he thought, as the vulpine made his way to the main bathroom, which was, strictly speaking, Judy's bathroom, since he had his own in his bedroom, so Judy used this one, as it was the most logical thing to do, so they didn't have any unplanned meetings whilst showering.

You did have to go through Judy's room to reach it, so that was another reason when it came to the ownership of the bathrooms.

Nick quickly opened Judy's room door, and closed it behind him, then looking in front of him.

 _Should I check her room?_ He thought, looking around the place. A couple of pictures of family, her desk, bed, bedside table- pretty much a basic bedroom, if you don't count the giant carrot pillow on her bed.

 _Nah, I'll do it after checking the bathroom,_ he answered himself, as he walked over to the bathroom door.

The fox opened the door, and sniffed around, eyes scanning to see if they could spot any sign of an orange object that was small and pen sized.

Well, there was her toothbrush and toothpaste (duh, it was a _bathroom_ ) and a face towel, which were both located on her bench next to the sink, along with a bar of soap. _Who still uses these? There are other more efficient soaps out there, and carrots still uses this? Sad._

The fox walked over to the soap and turned it around in his paw, smirking as he saw a carrot engraved in the back.

 _Of course it's carrot soap. It's carrots in everything with these bunnies._

He placed it back down, careful to put it more or less right where it was before, so that Judy didn't notice what was up, and that he had been snooping in her room. She was a very observant animal, so Nick had to be extra cunning, as he had learnt long long ago. Said fox looked around again, over to the shower that was right behind him. His eyes flew open as a blush snuck onto his cheeks, making Nick spin around and look in the other direction. Although he didn't become very embarrassed often, this would be embarrassing to _any_ mammal.

There, hanging on the top of the shower, were some of Judy's undergarments, hanging as they probably dried after being in the laundry. And Nick felt pretty embarrassed as to having found them, laying out in the open.

The fox took a quick glance around, and drew the cupboard doors open. There he looked around, only to be met with Grain 20 and shampoo, along with a fur dryer. Nick sighed as he closed the cupboard, and decided to scat before He found anything else embarrassing.

So that was exactly what he did, as he fast-walked over to the door, looking every which way just to make sure he hadn't missed anything, obviously avoiding staring directly at the shower.

The fox was just about to exit the bathroom, when a sound caught his ears, which perked up as he tried to scoop more of it. A door shutting, the jingle of keys and clink as they hit a tale or counter, and the soft footsteps of…

A bunny.

 _Uh oh. Ohhhh, blueberries I have to get out!_ He thought frantically, head whipping around as he looked for the easiest way out of the bathroom _without_ running into Judy. He heard her making her way down the hall, footsteps getting closer, as Nick stood right in the open of the bathroom doorway which was parallel to the main doorway into the bedroom. He was so obvious, and Nick's heartbeat doubled.

A turn of the handle, and the fox was glued to the floor where he was standing. He briefly remembered being thankful he had closed the bedroom door when he came in, or else he would have little time.

Just as the door creaked open, Nick dove under the bed, _just_ getting his tail out of sight before Judy stepped into the room. The fox crouched down, tucking his tail to his side so he could keep track of it, trying to calm his beating heart as he heard Judy humming.

 _She must be listening to music. Good,_ the red mammal thought, as he took tiny gasps of breath as he tried to calm down. Rabbits had a good sense of hearing, and the hammering of his heart would have surely caught her attention.

At least the mp3 player would cut any sound so Nick had a twenty percent chance of surviving this.

Not really good odds, but it was something.

Nick heard Judy's footsteps up to her bedside table, and the scrape as something was placed on to it. The fox looked to his left to see her feet right next to him, and Nick sucked in a breath as she paused in turning around. Judy stopped humming, and stopped to listen as she took an ear bud out of her ear.

Nick tensed as he waited in silence for her reaction, and after two long painful minutes she seemed safe, as the fox watched her feet make their way to the bathroom along with their owner. Nick heard the slam of a door, and even then waited a minute until he crept out from his safe refuge under her bed. He sniffed the air as he bobbed up from his crouching, and quickly stretched his legs, earning a loud crack. He sighed in relief, but then remembered where he was when the shower turned on, and Judy started whistling.

The vulpine ran out of the bedroom without a second thought, and quickly clicked the door shut softly.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way to his room, closing the door behind him as he entered. Nick turned around and then let out a big groan, as he slid down the door, on to the ground, where he tilted his head back and leant it against the door, staring up at the ceiling as he though and thought about where in Zootopia that pen could be.

He went over all the places he had been with it, and sorted through all of the animals he had seen when he had it. Nick narrowed his thoughts down until he had one specific location that had a ninety-four percent chance of containing the beloved pen.

Okay, so maybe he just randomly picked that percentage, but hey, it was something! And quite accurate in the fox's mind.

Without hesitation, he got up and opened the door, speeding through it. Nick's ears went up as he heard the shower stop, and made his way to the living room couch, where he sat down and waited. Knowing Judy, she would get dressed quick and pronto, out of her room in three, two-

"Hey Nick, I was wondering where you were!"

"One,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," the fox said as he looked over at his friend who was dressed in a loose cream top and black tights. He would always wonder how she had packed so many clothes in that tiny suitcase.

"Well, I got a new alarm clock when I was at the shops, and it is adorable!" Judy continued, shrugging off Nick's cut in, making the mammal smirk as he rolled a shoulder back. The bunny walked up to sit next to him, sighing as she sat down on the soft couch. Nick chuckled at her, as he remembered what she had just said.

"It's carrots shaped, isn't it?"

"…"

"You know I'm right, fluff, and I know it too, so just spill,"

"Alright ok don't get your tail in a knot!" Judy cried in experation at Nick's teasing, "how did you even know?"

"Well did I know specifically? No, no I didn't. But I'll tell you one thing," he said, leaning in closer to her to whisper, "you are _so_ predictable," making Judy huff in embarrassment more than anger.

"I take it as a yes," he said, smirking in victory at her reaction.

"Yes, you won, _nickname_ ," she said, smiling up at him. Nick frowned a warning down at her, as he brushed off the annoying nickname and continued, looking at the black screen of the TV.

"I have to go fetch something from the ZPD now, actually,"

"What? What would _you_ need to get?" Judy laughed at that. Nick was the type of mammal to _avoid_ work, not go to it as a little field trip.

"Something,"

"Alright, I'll go with you then,"

"No!" Nick yelped in alarm, clamping his muzzle shut at how frantic that sounded, holding his mouth tight with his paws as he looked down at his friend. Judy raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"I mean, no, I can, go. By myself. I'll be quick anyway, and you're probably tired after shopping," he said, reassuring her as the bunny sighed.

"Alright, I'll stay here, since shopping is _so_ tiring," she said, flopping on to the couch as Nick smiled and ruffled the fur between her ears, glad he didn't have to search with her tailing him.

"Thanks fluff. I'll be back before you can say baffling blueberries," the fox said as he got up and made his way to the door, not after grabbing his wallet from the coffee table. Just in case, "And umm, where are the keys?" he said, after looking at the keys Judy had dropped on the counter. There were the keys for the apartment, the keys for their ZPD office, keys for Judy's suitcase but… no car keys.

"Nick, there's no car, remember?" the bunny called from the living room, looking over the edge of the couch expectantly at Nick, who just stared back in confusion.

"It went to get its service done? Remember? I just dropped it off?" she prompted, as Nick raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Humph, I probably wasn't listening, hehe… I'll just catch a taxi, then. See ya later Carrots, I'll be back!" he called over his shoulder, as Nick slipped through the apartment door and closed it with a click.

"You are getting so confusing, Nick. I really don't understand you sometimes…" Judy said to herself.

* * *

 **Uh oh, good job Nick, you did the most insane thing ever. I mean, how do you manage to loose** ** _the_** **carrot pen?! It's insane, honestly... Anyway, hello my dear... friends? Can I really call you that after doing this to you?**

 **I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I went on a holiday to... (confidential information) but yeah, I didn't have my laptop which was hell, because I kept getting so many ideas, and thing is, I forgot half of them.**

 **Yeah, I hope you enjoyed this, and it will be continued, so don't kill me! It was for you I posted it in parts so I had something to update and that you had something to read so- yeah.**

 **Also, I have... CHANGED THE COVER! OooOOOooo. Ok I have done that WAY too much, but this is the final one. Credit goes too- oh wait, it goes to me I drew it. Tee hee... I hope you like it, and if you do, put it in a review, which I REALLY NEED. It really does give me a boost of energy and motivation, cause it gets tough...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this (grapes I am repeating myself :L Uggh) and PLEASE REVIEW ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ADVICE! It really helps, any advice I get. As long as it is legit. Anyway, until next chapter, Carrots!**


	15. Vanishment II

Nick was really regretting taking a taxi at the moment, as it was the most awkward thing he had ever experienced. And he had experienced a _lot_ of awkward opportunities and situations. Like the bathroom this morning or the Marco Closet-Incident…

In truth he was just trying to get his mind off of the dodgy badger sitting right next to him, with the strongest Indian accent this side of, well, _anywhere_. And honestly, Nick could only understand five percent of what he said, so most of the time the fox just sat there awkwardly, nodding after he thought the badger had finished speaking and uttering a few 'uh-huh's' every now and then, just to cover up about not understanding him.

 _Am I going soft?_ Nick thought as the badger rambled on about the weather or what not, _I mean, before I met Judy, I really wouldn't have cared what he thought about me not understanding him, so why do I care now?_

"We ar' 'ere," the badger said, disrupting Nick out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"We 'r 'ere," the taxi driver said again, accent even stronger than before. Nick's ear flicked back in despair.

"Sorry, buddy, could you repeat that?" the badger sighed at that in frustration, and decided to point past Nick and outside the window, not bothering to say it out loud. The fox followed his gaze, to see the ZPD building right beside him.

"Oh… hehe we're here. Ehm, ah how much, will it cost?" the vulpine asked, scrambling for his wallet, and pulling it out of his right pocket.

"Thirte-thwee dollars," the badger asked, placing his paw out expectantly. Nick eyed the paw, as he tried to uncover what the badger had _actually_ said, because it couldn't have been…

"Thirteen dollars comin' right up," he laughed nervously, hoping he was right. The badger looked at him like he was an idiot who managed to grow a third ear. _Was it something I said?_ He thought, as the badger started again.

"No no, _thirte_ -thwee dollars,"

"Thir-thirty three ok, umm, give me a sec," Nick stuttered in disbelief at the amount of cash he had to apparently pay for about eleven blocks. _Taxis these days!_ The fox thought as his paw fished around his wallet for a note and some change. But all he pulled out was a five dollar bill with some five cent coins. His eyebrow raised at that. He could've sworn he had more than that before… Then he remembered Judy, and that she had took something extra when she left…

 _Judy freaking Laverne Hopps, you sly bunny!_ Nick internally screamed in his head as his eye and ear twitched in irritation. He exhaled to calm himself, and looked back at the badger.

"Do you take card?"

* * *

Apparently he didn't take card, and Nick had to _walk_ around four blocks to try and find a ZTM (Zootomatic Teller Machine) to get the cash, only to walk back and find on the way that there was one _right_ next to the ZPD, which really got the rage hormones going, and when Nick had gotten back he literately threw the money through the window of the taxi and stomped off up to the ZPD, ignoring the badger's cries of protest.

Nick really shouldn't be doing this for a _carrot_ pen out of all things, especially having to go for a night-time jog after a ZTM, but, apparently sacrifices had to be made.

Besides, Judy had done so much for him, and how did he repay it? By loosing her most valuable and personal possession. If it wasn't for that stupid pen, they wouldn't be friends! Or as close as they were at the moment, at least.

Either way, he _had_ to find it.

ASAP.

So he did do it, and finally arrived back at the taxi, huffing and puffing at his night-time marathon, finally handing the badger thirty three dollars. Said taxi driver counted it, and tucked it in his pocket, then proceeding to slam the door shut and speed away, leaving a startled Nick.

However, all the fox did was shrug and race back up the ZPD stairs, hoping and praying it hadn't been locked, and that the animals who did the night-time shift were still there.

He quickly sprinted through the revolving doors which were (thankfully) open, and then skidded to a stop, panting. The fox looked up and around, as emptiness and darkness turned into a bustling energy and dim light. All the nocturnal animals who preferred working the night-time shift were up and around, with bats and wolves walking around the place, paying Nick no heed since foxes were nocturnal, just assuming he was here for a shift. The mammals didn't _have_ to do the night shift, strictly speaking, but they did it because one, they had a bigger advantage and two, it was easier on their eyes.

The vulpine's breath finally ceased, as he started running in the direction of his office, receiving a glance from a lone lemur, however Nick didn't pay any attention as he cut the corner around to their office, and finally arrived.

He quickly fiddled for his keys, which he did remember bringing, but then froze as he couldn't find them, his blood turning cold as he paled until he was an artic fox.

They weren't there.

 _Ohhh, shitake mushrooms!_

"No no no no no! Where could they be?!" he moaned to himself, as he started to do a body search on himself, patting his chest pocket and then back pockets.

Groaning in frustration, Nick finally managed to figure out he had left them in the taxi when he had gone on the quest for the ZTM, which increased his worry even more.

"Nononononononono! _Urgg_!" his heart beat doubled as he remembered how much money it would cost to purchase new ones, as they were property of the ZPD. _You've done it this time, Wilde!_ He thought to himself bitterly, as he went back the way he came, and up to the registration desk, thing… the information desk.

He skidded to a halt, hoping there was _some_ mammal there.

And there was.

And no, it was _not_ a sloth, for everyone out there who would think Nick would have luck like that tonight.

It was a panther, who was staring boredly at the computer, scrolling down with the mouse. Probably looking for something more exciting to do at the moment.

"Hey, Buddy! Down here!" he nearly yelled up at the panther, startling him a bit as he looked down at Nick, who was staring impatiently up at the feline.

"I need to look at the security camera system!"

"Why?"

"I just do! It's urgent!" Nick urged, as he ran around the desk and hopped over it, climbing in next to the panther, who was shocked at the fox's move.

"Ok, ok," he said, moving to the side, allowing Nick to access his keyboard and mouse.

"Where is it, where is it?" Nick muttered to himself, as he scrolled through the police access system.

"Bingo," the fox clicked a camera icon, and sure enough the whole security system came up. He quickly search for the time and place, and the sighed in relief as he saw the taxi and its number plate pulling away from the police station. Nick paused the video, and then zoomed into the number plate, taking note of it as the panther looked on curiously.

"155 ZTS, 155 ZTS," he said, and then quickly exited the page, opening the police's plate access.

"155," Nick said, typing it into the keyboard, "ZTS,"

The page opened, with information that showed the Zootopia Taxi Service, which was what the ZTS standed for, and the phone number that you needed to contact them.

"Hey buddy, do you have a piece of paper?" Nick asked the panther who was boredly playing with his claws. However, at that the panther looked up and nodded, quietly handing Nick some post it notes and a ZPD pen, not bothering to try and talk to the fox as he could see Nick was clearly not in the mood for communicating at the moment.

"Thanks," the red mammal said, taking it and frantically scribbling the number down, which he then proceeded to shove down his pocket.

The fox then looked back at up at the information, as the giant black cat beside him sighed impatiently, looking up at the ceiling. Nick scrolled back down the page, and then opened the ZTS's location on Zoogle maps.

"Go straight, take a left, take a right and then one block down, to right. Got it," he mumbled, then flew off of the seat, cannoning it straight into the panther.

"Oops, sorry. Look, thanks for the help, but I've got to shoot. See ya, er, some time, cat," Nick called over his shoulder as he ran back out of the ZPD, making the revolving doors spin around at lightning speed as he left.

The fox ran straight across the street, thankful it was so late and no one was out. He fumbled for his phone which was _always_ in his pocket, and then the piece of paper, as he kept on running. Nick quickly typed in the phone number he had pocketed, and then shoved it back into his pocket as he brought the phone up to his ear, all the while still running. The vulpine skidded to a halt as he heard the phone ring, and then perked up at the sound of another mammal's voice.

"Uh, hi this is Pizza With a Flair how can I help you?"

"Hi I need to speak to- wait, wrong number bye!" Nick yelled into the phone, hanging up as he growled in frustration.

How could it have been the wrong number?! _How?_!

Or maybe…

He took the piece of paper back out, un-crinkling it and holding it in his paw as he stood on the curb. Nick's eyes flicked back and forth between the phone and paper, until he realized he had typed in a _3_ instead of a 4. _Why is life against me?!_ He thought, as he hastily corrected the number. He tucked the paper yet again back into his pocket, being careful to handle it gently as he didn't want to loose it.

"Come on, come on you useless so-"

"Hello this is Zootopia Taxi Service how may I help you?" a feminine voice asked, as Nick violently coughed into his fist, embarrassed that the other mammal nearly heard what he was about to say.

"Ah, yes, I have taken one of you taxis, and I have forgotten something in it, so I, need you to search it and-"

"Are you calling because you want to book a taxi, are unhappy of the service, want a refund or simply to give feedback,"

"What? _No_ , I am calling because I have forgotten something in the taxi!" Nick huffed into the phone, as he suddenly realized this was an answering machine.

 _As if the night couldn't get any worse!_ Nick thought as he impatiently looked at his watch.

12:23am.

Just great.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to recognize the command. Please wait as I contact you to one of our friendly staff,"

"Wha-?"

"Please hold," the answering machine said, as some crabby elevator music came on. Nick held the phone away from him in disgust, as he clicked 'hang up' with his thumb, sighing as he tucked the phone back into his pocket.

"Guess I'll just have to get over to the Taxi Service Store,"

* * *

"Closed?! Why the- mhmmhm!" Nick seethed as he stood in front of the Taxi Service's store. He clenched his fists until he nearly drew blood from his paw pads, glaring at the opening hours with daggers he never knew he possessed.

6am-9pm

This _is how Judy felt when I delayed her case at the DMV,_ Nick thought sourly, as he glanced down at his watch.

1:58am

Because of the two or three wrong turns he had taken to even _get_ here. No point coming here in the first place!

"Ok, don't panic, I'm just going to have to… compromise," he ended, totally unimpressed with himself.

"How, Nick?! You can't compromise in this situation!" he thought, heart rate going up as a certain ringing in his pocket reminded him of an important bunny he had _completely_ and _utterly_ forgotten about in the heat of the moment.

"Ohhhh, shiitake mushrooms!" Nick wailed, as he crought his phone up.

Sure enough, a picture of a carrot and grey bunny came up, and Nick answered, not before gulping down his worry, bracing himself for what was coming next.

"NICOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!" the phone screamed in his ear, making him wince, pulling the phone away from him as to how loud that was.

"Hello to you too, Carrots…" he chuckled nervously, bringing the phone back to his ear, smiling his best fake smile although Judy couldn't see it. Oh well, he heard a rumour you could hear smiles, so he had to be on his guard.

"Do you _know how much trauma_ you have put me through?!"

"Uh, want a list?" he offered nervously, as he could basically hear the steam coming out of Judy's ears.

"A _lot_! I thought you were _dead_ , when you didn't come back after twelve! I even came to the freaking ZPD to find you!"

"Oh?" Nick said, coughing a little as his voice cracked.

" _Oh_?! That's _all_ you have to say for yourself?! I was mortified when I couldn't find you, I thought you were off in a corner bleeding to death again! And all you can say is _oh?_!" Judy yelled at him, her voice going slightly squeaky at her ranting.

"Umm. Ok look I am sorry, Carrots, truly I am, but it's for a good cause, I promise!" he begged, as Judy huffed through the line.

"Uh huh. Whatever. Look, I am coming to get you, just give me your location! I'm going to borrow a ZPD car,"

"What?! N-no, you can't!"

"Fine, I'll use your phone's location, then! I am coming for you, Wilde, and I swear I will _slaughter_ you when I find you!" Judy cried, cutting the line short before Nick could say a single word.

"What a one-sided conversation," Nick murmured, as he clicked his phone off, dreading Judy's arrival.

 _But I don't have to dread it! I'll just go to the ZPD! Wait, what about the keys?_ He jolted as he remembered the reason he was at the Taxi Service in the first place. Nick groaned as he looked back over his shoulder at the place.

"Mm, nah I'll get 'em later," he shrugged, and with that, he was off, racing the way he came. Again, thankful of the abandonment at this time of day. Or night. Nick didn't know, but did he really care? No, no he did not, and he was wondering as to why he was even thinking about that in the first place.

 _Left, right. No, Left left, I mean… argh this is hopeless!_ The fox gave up trying to remember, and whipped out his phone, searching ZPD HQ on Zoogle Maps.

"Bingo," he said, as the automated voice started.

" _Please take a left at Mamalian Street, then proceed downwards to take a left. Once at Flight Rise, take a right,"_

"Ok, left left right, left left right," Nick nodded, as he took a sharp turn left. He continued sprinting, scanning the street signs for Flight Rise, and then took another sharp turn left as he nearly raced past it, across the street. Nick suddenly breathed a deep sigh of relief as the ZPD's figure came into view, and the fox started to slow a little.

Then he flinched violently as sirens started blaring, and he looked over his shoulder to see…

Oh sweet blueberries, what was wrong with his luck?

Judy driving madly in a ZPD car, her eyes scrunched into daggers, which were aiming right at Nick, which didn't help the fox's mood. He instantly gulped as Judy sped the car up, and he started to run like the existence of blueberries depended on it.

* * *

Nick arrived at the ZPD huffing and puffing, with the infuriated Judy Hopps hot on his tail. He had only _just_ made it thanks to him running like his life depended on it, but then again by the look on Judy's face it probably was.

The fox bolted through the revolving doors, as he heard Judy's car come to a halt, and a few cries of disapproval as the patter of feet sounded behind him.

However, Nick didn't want to see as he knew his eyes would be met with the red orbs of a she-demon, so he kept on sprinting. For some reason towards their office.

Bad mistake, as he remembered yet again… Oh right, the tiny problem of-

"Keys," he deadpanned, skidding to a halt in front of the looming door, taunting him of cornering himself.

"Juust great," he sighed sarcastically, freezing as his name echoed off of the empty walls, voiced by the very angry grey devil.

Nick looked slowly behind him with wide eyes, just to see the grey ball of fire lunge at him, cannoning him into the floor. They landed with an oof, the blow effectively knocking most of the air out of Nick, winding him, leaving him on the floor. However, Judy didn't hesitate to get back up as she started to strangle the poor fox, picking him up by his collar as she started shaking him until his teeth rattled.

"What were you thinking?! Were you _trying_ to scare me to death!? I trusted you to go out and be home before it was that late, but no! You just had to go out on a night-time walk and leave me to die of worry! Why would you _do_ that Nick?! Why?" she screamed in his face, as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, startling the being-strangled-fox.

"I-I'm s-sorry J-j-judy," he tried to apologize, but failed as Judy's strangling hadn't stopped, making him stutter.

"You better be!" she sobbed, releasing her grip on his collar, letting him fall back on the floor with a thud, making him bang his head on the tiles.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you, I just-"

"You just what?!" Judy sniffed, getting off of Nick, sitting down as her nose started to twitch. Only then did Nick see how much he had worried her, as her ears were droopy and her eyes were big and all googly with sadness.

"I-" he tried again, looking down at the floor. _Might as well tell her, fox. She's already suffered enough,_ a voice said inside Nick's head, as he tried to shake it away.

 _No, I will make her suffer even more with this information!_ He took a shaky breath as the voice answered, _true, but at least she will know you have true intentions and actually care about her!_

"I'm sorry. Truth is, I've been trying to find something of yours," Nick sighed in defeat, as the voice inside his head made more sense than what he was trying to put together as 'logic'.

"W-what? You couldn't possibly loose something of mine, I would have noticed!" Judy replied, as Nick shifted into a kneeling position, much like his bunny friend.

"Well, I kind of, borrowed it, and- lost it," he said, continuing with his apology. "I didn't mean to loose it! I just needed to borrow it to record something, and I don't blame you if you hate me, but I honestly don't know where it went! I have been searching all over Zootopia for it, but I couldn't find it! I don't know how hard it is to find a little orange thing like it, but I managed to and loose it in the first place and-"

"Nick! Just tell me already what you've lost!" Judy cut in, startling the rambling fox. Said mammal started, realizing he had started apologizing before he had said what he had lost.

"I… sorry. I am _so sorry_ I lost it, but it- you see…"

"Nick, it's alright,"

'Your carrot pen," he mumbled, ears sinking back as he stared at the floor, waiting for Judy's outburst.

But it never came.

He looked up at his friend, curious to see her reaction. However the face he was looking at was the _last_ thing he expected to see, as Judy looked like she was about to explode in laughter, snaughling as she tried to keep her laughter in.

"What's so funny? You don't, mind me loosing your pen?"

"Oh Nick, you are the dumbest mammal I have _ever_ met!"

" _What?!"_ he cried, eyes widening as Judy fell over and started rolling on the floor in laughter, her laughs bouncing off the abandoned walls.

"You never _lost_ the pen!" she cried happily, making Nick wince.

"Did you-"

"I didn't _do_ anything!' she squealed in laughter as the poor fox looked on dumbfounded.

"You-you left it on your desk, and I, f-found it. I thought you had finished using it and- and took it! I have it you dumb fox!" she laughed so hard she doubled over, as Nick groaned so loudly he sounded like he was dying, as realization dawned on him.

"I did that for _nothing_?! All of that for _nothing_?!" he wailed, falling back and landing on the floor again with a soft thud, as Judy recovered from her laughing fit, leaning over to look at her exhausted friend.

"Well, I guess so, _nickname!_ " she teased, as she pulled something out of her pocket. Nick's eyes cracked open, as he stared at the one and only carrot pen, making him whimper.

"Put it away! I hate that thing now!"

"I thought you already hated it!"

" _It_ redeemed itself before, but now I hate it again!" he cried, throwing his arm over his eyes as he lied on the ground, limp. Judy chuckled as his display, following his wish as she tucked the pen away. However, she pulled something else out of her pocket, and Nick suddenly heard a jingle, ear pricking up at the familiar sound.

"Oh, and a certain taxi driver dropped these off at the register," Judy said, jingling none other than the keys in Nick's face, making the fox want to cry, and he rarely cried. "Yet another reason I wanted to kill you, but now I know the truth, I'll let you slide,"

"Please Carrots, do me mercy and _kill me now_!" Nick wailed yet again, whimpering as he stayed where he was. Judy shifted, plopping the keys on to his chest for good measure. The suspect just sighed deeply in irritation, as he waited for his torture to end.

"Oh, Nick, so you don't want my gift?" Judy cooed.

"Please, haven't I suffered enough?" Nick groaned, not bothering to open his eyes at Judy's next weapon.

"I take that as a yes. Oh well, I'll just leave it… here!" the bunny cried suddenly, as she threw it in Nick's face. Hard.

The fox yelped as he shot up, rubbing his muzzle where the cargo hit. He glared at the criminal, who was grinning at him so happily Nick just _had_ to look at what she had thrown at him. It was quite hard, so it couldn't have been food. The fox looked down near his left paw, and there next to it was-

"A blueberry pen!" Nick yipped, as he picked the pen up. Judy laughed in glee as Nick fingered her gift.

It was just like a punnet of blueberries, except one of the blueberries was actually a button which could record things, just like Judy's carrot pen. All of Nick's anger left as he smiled a wide grin, and then suddenly discovered you could actually _film_ things with the pen, let alone write!

"Man, Carrots, thanks so much!"

"I figured you wouldn't have to use mine if you had your own!" Judy replied enthusiasticly, as she bobbed up and down in her position.

"Where did you get it?"

"From my family's farm. We stock anything fruit or vegetable related, which is where I got _my_ pen from. I asked my mum to send one over for your birthday, but she was all out at the time, and by the time it would have arrived your birthday would have passed. So I settled with a little extra gift!" Judy smiled warmly at him, as the fox's eyes glittered in wonder.

"Man, I love you so much Carrots! Thanks a bunch!" he said, not really sure how to thank her, but settling with a quick hug, making Judy laugh again.

"Anytime, _nickname_ ," she joked, making Nick shake his head in wonder, as he raised his eyes to the heaven, all the while smiling his muzzle off.

"Actually, I should say thank a _punnet_ ," he winked at her, making Judy smile in turn.

"Your _welcome_ Nick,"

* * *

 **Heh heh… sorry Nick. When I got reviews that said they found it amusing that you could get into 'any possible trouble on the way' I got… a little crazy about putting you into trouble. Untiiillll, it ended in this.**

 **Welp, this is what happens when I take a couple of days off from writing.**

 **Man, not doing that again…**

 **Also, I am sending a quick warning, I won't do as many one-shots here, and I will limit how much work I put into this collection as I will start concentrating more on my Shock and Collars fanfiction, but I will try to put in a few snippets here and there.**

 **Just don't expect as much, folks. Sorry about that, but hey priorities are priorities!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, as I thoroughly enjoyed writing it.**

 **PLEASE R &R, any advice is good, I love to get it and put it into action. Until next time, this is the hybrid possum signing out. Carrots!**

 **P.S WOOO! Let's celebrate my 15th chapter! Which is, my favourite/lucky number!**


	16. Death to the Furball!

"Whyyyy Carrots? Why can't you just go!" Nick whined for the hundredth time as Judy put the last suit case into the boot of the car, slamming the door behind her. She turned around to see Nick begging her, eyes wide.

"Because," she sighed, also for the hundredth time, "I can't trust you to stay here without inviting Finnick over to trash the place or to get kidnapped slash murdered,"

"Hey, that last bit was only _once_ , Carrots. _Once_! And besides, you also got shot!" he exparated, as Judy started to walk over to driver's seat.

"Nick… you are coming to my parents place and that's final! Just think of it as a holiday, and besides, it's our blueberry season," she reasoned hopefully, buckling her seatbelt as Nick grudgingly dragged himself into the passengers seat, muttering his dislike at having to leave.

" _They_ don't have to go to that Carrot Convention!" he said under his breath, slamming the door a bit to hard beside him. Judy rolled her eyes at complaining furball next to her, praying that he would get better as soon as he tasted the bluebberies of her family's farm. The two had to go over and babysit for her parents, as they were going to a Fruit Convention. No, not just a Carrot Convention, since it wasn't only their carrots that were known. It was also partly because of the blueberries.

"Alright, you can stay furball, but I _have_ to go," Judy cried as Nick was going to start another round of complaints.

"I mean, seriously why- really?" he blinked at her in disbelief, as he looked over at her from his cross-armed slouch. The bunny frowned at him, nose twitching in annoyance.

"Yes seriously. If you won't shapen up I'm not going to drag you all the way over to Bunnyburrow. Dog you're nearly worse than the kids!"

"I'm flattered, Carrots," the fox said with a smirk, as he opened the door uncertaintly and gingerly stepped out, ear flicking back as he seemed to consider her proposal.

"Umm, so do I just…" he asked, as he looked at her through the window. However, all Judy did in reply was raise her eyebrows questioningly at him, a grin tugging at her lips. Nick looked utterly confused and worried at what he was going to do.

"Just what?"

"Like, what do I do?"

"Why, stay here of course" Judy drawled in a fake amazement at Nick's question, leaning back in her chair as she stared at him in amusement. She knew she was wasting a lot of time, but teasing Nick was worth it. After all, not many things got him like this.

"But-" Nick started, but never finished as he realised his predicament, swallowing as he realised his choices _were_ limited greatly.

"Umm, so how long are you going, exactly?" the fox questioned, still holding the car door, as he tried not to look too considerate. Judy smiled at his question, knowing where he was headed, and happily complied to answer.

"Around a week,"

"A week," Nick echoed, his voice slightly hollow as he glanced back at the apartment complex tat loamed behind him. A small moan escaped him, as he looked back at his triumphant friend, who had another glitter of amusment in her eyes.

"Fine," Nick sighed, hopping back into the car, and plopping himself on to the car seat, closing the door beside him. The fox grumbled a little as he buckled himself in, and started to tap the ground of the car with his foot.

"But don't say I didn't warn ya,"

* * *

"One-thousand one hundred and eight bottles hanging on a wall! One falls down, and now there is one-thousand one hundred and seventy-nine bottles hanging on the wall!" Nick sang for the, how to put it, one-thousandth one hundredth and eighth time since the pair had left the Rainforest district.

Judy huffed, her ears flat against her head as she tried to concentrate on the road, just so she didn't emmitt her wrath out on the fox who was continuosly singing beside her.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Nick after all?

Then again, he may come in handy.

"You put two bottles back up, so now you have one-thousand one hundred and eighty-two bottles hanging on a wall!" the fox yelped happily, leaning back in his chair.

Judy's eye twitched, as she sunk lower into her seat.

But reconsidering that….

"If you add one million bottles to that, you get-" Nick started, but was stopped as Judy slammed her paw into his mouth, successfully muffling all sound that came from the fox's muzzle.

"Don't. You. _Dare_ ," she seethed, pulling the car over on the highway. However, after Nick recovered, a mischievious glint reached into his eyes, as he pried Judy's death camp off of his snout. When he had finally removed it, a grin overcame his face, as he leaned back into his chair, putting his arms behind his head and resting his legs crossed over on the car's dashboard.

"Don't I dare what, Carrots?" he asked innocently, as he smirked at her coyly. He knew which buttons to push on his friend, and which were best left alone, though it all seemed the same with Judy.

"You better _shut up_ , right now, or else I'll make you see what it feels like to have one thousand _bunnies_ fall off a wall and crush you!" she glowered to her friend, who only smirked back at her in reply, infuriating the small bunny even more.

"Well, that ain't possible, is it fluff? Because we both know you _actually_ have two hundred and seventy-five brothers and sister, so you won't be able to do that,"

" _Actually,_ Nick, I can easily invite my mothers side to come and help look after the small bundles of joy, which adds up to _four-hundred_ rabbit, plus that with my siblings, and then maybe my _fathers_ side of uncles and aunties, which would add up to, at _least_ one-thousand rabbits. So, up to you," Judy said curtly, ending with a very bewildered Nick who was staring at her wide eyes yet again.

"Bunnies are also good at adding, _not_ just multiplying," it was Judy's turn to smirk, as Nick gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ok, I guess I'll consider, 'obeying' you, then," Nick's smiled was as nervous as his chuckle, making Judy grin, as she pulled the car back out into the highway, to continue their journey.

After their discussion, Nick was more quiet, twiddling his thumbs or tapping the window, and even though it drove Judy crazy, she too kept silent. No point getting worked up for nothing, as they still had quite a long way to go. So, it was best to avoid any arguments at the moment.

After a while, though, it started to grow quite boring, more uninteresting, and Judy sent a glance Nick's way after twenty minutes, as she heard her friend sigh.

"How about some music?" she asked, startling her friend out of his bored musings.

Nick looked at her, and then only just registering her question, nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah, it's really boring without any sound," he agreed, as Judy turned the radio on. _Must explain why he was tapping the window, then,_ she concluded, as some music by Michel Yackson came on. It was called, 'Chiller', and it got the pair nodding their heads in sync, with Nick starting his legendary 'Nick-roll'.

"I'll never know how Michel could have gone that high. It's nearly higher than me!" Judy exclaimed after the song ended, and Nick agreed.

"Yeah, although I don't know what a yak would be doing singing something like 'chiller'. Seriously, why would a yak do that? I would understand a polar bear, but a _yak_?" the fox questioned, as another song, softer than before, came on to the radio.

"Mm, true, but they did say that he grew up in Tundra town," Judy reasoned, as she turned into an exit that led directly to Bunnyburrow.

"Well, the _only_ reason I have ever heard," Nick murmured, as he stared out at the countryside zooming past them, with the occasional tree sticking up out of the fields.

"Yeah, same," the bunny ended the conversation, staring out ahead at the road stretching in front of them. The pair finally settled into another awkward silence, sometimes looking at each other, as if seeing if the other had any ideas on how to pass the time. However, none of them had any, so they just looked out the window and watched the scenery. Well, more so Nick, less Judy as she had to look at the road.

"Hey Carrots," Nick suddenly said out of the blue, after fifteen minutes of thinking.

"Wanna play I Spy?"

"Nick, seriously, that's such a childish game! Can't you think of anything else?" Judy complained wistfully, as she stretched her back a little after her slouching position, successfully earning a little pop.

"Nope. Can you?" he inquired, looking down at her through the corner of his eyes.

"No…" she sighed, staring down at the steering wheel miserably.

"Alright, I'll start then," the fox grinned, rubbing hi hands together as he gazed around at his options.

"I spy, something with my fox eye, something grey and white, stretching endle-"

"The road," Judy deadpanned, as she gazed out at the thing Nick spied. The fox looked at her with despair, his ears sinking back.

"Ok, I spy, something green-"

"The grass," another hit came from the unamused rabbit, as Nick glanced down yet again at his friend who looked quite bored. Then, a smile crept on to his face, as he started again, staring directly at his friend.

"I spy, something small-"

"A rock,"

"No," Nick replied coolly, sinking down comfortably into his chair, amusement clear on his face. Judy looked up at her friend, surprised, as she furrowed her brow and scrunched up her face, trying to figure out what Nick was going to say.

"Can you finish?" she asked.

"No. The rule is, if you interrupt, you only get what is already given. No more," Nick replied, with fake remorse, clicking his tongue.

"Alright, is it… a cloud?"

"Nope,"

"A tree?"

"Nope,"

"A pebble?"

"Nope,"

"A piece of grass?"

"Nope,"

"Ooh ooh, I've got it!" Judy cried excitedly, as she bounced on her seat. Nick peered down at her through a cracked eye lid, interested at what she had to say.

"What?"

"It's a-"

"Nope,"

"You didn't even let me finish!" Judy wailed, exparated at the fox as she groaned, visibly worn out. Nick chuckled, as he placed his arms back behind his head yet again, staring out straight in front of him as the sky started to darken.

"I can tell you this; you definitely wouldn't have gotten it anyway," Nick tutted, as Judy sighed tiredly.

"At least give me the letter it starts with,"

"A c,"

"Ok, so-"

"Or a b," Nick cut in tapping his chin thoughtfully as he stared up at the car's ceiling.

"Well, it could be,"

"Then again, it can also start with a j or an f, depending on how you look at it," Nick said, receiving a glare from his partner.

"It can!"

"What could _possibly_ start with all those letters? The _alphabet?_ " Judy cried, as the country coninued to race past them, gaining Nick's interest again.

"Well, my dear bunny, can you _see_ the alphabet?" Nick drawled, as his eyes followed a tree whizzing past, making Judy groan. What Nick said, not the tree.

"Can you please stop being so irritating!" Judy wailed into the steering wheel.

"Aww, is wittle Judy mad?" Nick mocked jockingly, making the bunny start.

"You ok, Nick?"

"Sure thing, fluff,"

"Arg, you're not helping with the game!"

"Why, Carrots," Nick started in fake horror, paw clasped to his chest, "I have basically _given_ you the answer!" he cried, making Judy cock her head at him, turning away from the road to give her partner a confused stare.

"What begins with c, b, j or f, and is small. At least in my eyes," he smirked down at her, as realisation dawned on the bunny.

"Jerk!" she said, laughing as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Mm, that may start with a j, and a jerk can be small, but it doesn't start with a c, b or f,"

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"Nick, you can drop the act, I've figured it out," Judy smiled, as the fox's smirk formed into a large, genuine grin.

"And about time, too! Look at that sign!" Nick cried suddenly, pointing his finger at something, making Judy whip around in fright, worrying that it was a stop sign, or a speed limit change.

"What, where?!" She yelped, ears up and alert, making her companion yip out in laughter.

"You are _blind,_ rabbit!" he said, as a looming sign came into view. Judy squinted her eyes in the decreasing light, until she could finally place a relatively big sign come into view, with the words 'Bunnyburrow' etched into the front, making Judyinstantly light up.

"We're here, Nick!" she cried, bobbing up and down in the car seat as her friend grinned down at her.

"Indeed, Carrots, indeed,"

* * *

"Please, make yourself at home!" Stu ushered, as he left Nick in one of the spare rooms in the Hopps' burrow.

"Will do, sir. Thanks for the pie!" Nick called after the older rabbit, who was just exiting the small room.

"Of course, of course. Oh, and call me Stu! We don't like formalities in this burrow," he chuckled, as he held the door in one paw.

"Ok, Stu, will do," Nick smirked, as the rabbit nodded his head, a smile plastered on his face. Stu then closed the door, leaving Nick in silence to use to himself the events that had happened since arriving.

 _"Mum, Dad! I'm home!" Judy had cried, as she had hopped right out of the car and rushed over to the door, leaving Nick to handle all of the bags. The fox had been overwhelmed with the weight of all the bags, and had nearly toppled over if Stu hadn't pitched in to help him._

 _"Phew, thanks sir,"_

 _"No problem, uh…" the rabbit had flashed a look of uncertainty to his daughter, who had stared at him with dismay._

 _"Nick," said fox corrected, helping the confused buck, smiling his usual charming smile._

 _"Right, Nick," Stu had nodded, as if approving Nick's name making Judy and Bonnie's eyes raise to the heavens, as a smile tugged at Nick's face._

 _"Well, Stud don't just stand there all night, let's invite our guest inside!" Bonnie had remarked, as she swiftly motioned for Nick and Judy to enter their burrow. The two mammals obliged, as they had quickly scrambled inside, with the fox having to have ducked his head to get in through the front door._

 _As soon as they had entered inside, a swarm of bunnies had cannoned into Judy, pulling her to the ground as her hundreds of siblings had overtaken her, crying their hellos and Judy._

 _Nick had watched on as Judy had laughed, rolling around on the ground happily, as the bigger siblings had viewed their sister from the sidelines, smiling as they waited their turn to greet their sister, properly._

 _"It's so good to see you sis!" a doe with red glasses, that had looked around Judy's age, exclaimed, embracing her sister warmly. Judy hugged her tight, in turn and then pulled away, grinning at the other bunny as happily as the glasses bunny grinned at her._

 _"You too, Susie!" Judy had squealed, as the two bounced up and down._

 _After that, the others had said their greeting, and Judy finally had gotten a chance to introduce Nick, making him step forward beside her._

 _Judy's younger sisters had gone crazy, all circling around Nick as they had Judy, tugging at his shirt and stroking his tail, hanging off his ears as the fox was pulled down to the floor, held captive by the yoing kits that yanked his fur. Nick had looked at Judy dismally, as he tried to figure out what to do with all of the small mammals, afraid he might accidently squash one if he was to roll over. So, he proceeded to sit proptly in place, as he waited for the bunnies to get enough of him._

 _Only when Judy had shooed them away, was the fox finally free._

 _"Phew, now I know what a thousand bunnies feels like," he had chuckled awkwardly._

 _"Yeah, and that was only_ my _brothers and sisters. Combine that, and my fathers and mothers side, plus them falling off a wall," Judy had laughed, as the two were walked to their rooms._

 _The Hopps' had kindly lent Nick a room right next to Judy's, so he was able to ask her anything if needed. When Nick had arrived at his room, Stu had kindly brought him a blueberry pie, which the fox had hasitly gulped down after a quick 'thanks'._

Nick sighed at the memory, as he snuggled down into the bed. At least, he tried to, considering how hard it was since it was a rabbit's bed.

Oh well.

All the fox remember was closing his eyes, as the peaceful breeze outside the window sung him to sleep, and the full stomach made him relax. And with that, Nick's breathing evened out, as he fell asleep.

* * *

A knock on the door made Nick's ears prick up, and an eye to slide open.

"Mmm?"

"Hey Nick, it's me,"

"Yes me? I am a bit busy at the moment, but, if you tell me your name, I might allow you to come in," Nick said, as he sat up and stretched, whilst yawning a widely. He must have fallen asleep when he had lied down last night.

"It's Judy," the voice said behind the door, with a slight giggle.

"Oh, ok. I was hoping it was Carrots, but you can also come in," the fox replied, as the door creaked open and a head stuck in.

"Then, if you don't like me, I suppose you don't want breakfast," the grey bunny smiled, as Nick smirked back at her.

"Well, you do _look_ like Carrots, so I guess I like you for that,"

"Come on Nick, breakfast is ready," Judy laughed, as the fox happily got up and walked up to his friend.

"Good, because that blueberry pie didn't feel me up completely last night,"

* * *

"I have to give you some credit, Nick, you were able to get up quite quickly, and to get dressed to! Incredible," Judy said happily, as the two walked down the corridor happily.

"Heh heh. Yeah, incredible," Nick echoed, as Judy came to a halt in front of a giant door, bigger than the others. To be honest, Nick _had_ fallen asleep in his normal clothes, and hadn't bothered getting changed, but he wouldn't tell Judy that.

"Well, you must be starving," the bunny stated, placing her paw on the giant door, and then, without another word, shoving it open.

The door swung open, revealing a ginormous dining hall, with a long table in the middle that seemed to go on forever. Nick gaped at the size of he room, and all the bunnies located inside. The pair walked in, with Nick's boggling eyes scanning around. There was also small side tables, with younger bunnies, that seemed to be in their toddler years, with a letter on each of the tables.

"Man, Carrots, _this_ is how you short out all of your family!" the fox said, as Judy beamed up at him in amusement.

"Yup," she replied, leading him to the J part of the giant central table.

"Here, sit behind me. I don't think we would be able to ask everyone to move down, it would be a bit difficult," Judy said apologetically, as she pulled a chair behind hers.

"Chinese whispers much?" Nick chuckled, as he obliged to sit down behind her. Judy flicked him playfully, sitting down on her own chair as the pair waited for their breakfast to arrive.

"Hey Carrots, should we help?"the fox leaned over and whispered in her ear after a few minutes of waiting.

"Nah, each week there is a specific letter in the central table that helps cook and serve," Judy explained, as the doors opened up to reveal a dozen rabbits, just a bit older than Judy, walk into the room, with plates of food.

"Hmm, your parents must have to name their kids evenly along the alphabet, then," Nick said thoughtfully, as he watched the rabbits walk down to the A's. Judy just rolled her eyes, as she watched her brothers and sisters work.

"Sooo, how long is it going to take for the food to come to us?" the fox questioned after some time, when the bunnies in the F section received their food, digging in.

"Well, I remember I usually passed the time by readying Torstoy's 'War and Peace'," his friend replied, smirking at his expression.

"How long did it take you to finish?" Nick stuttered.

"Two years," Judy laughed, as a relieved look washed Nick's face. So it wasn't _that_ long then.

"Don't worry, the I's are being served now," a bunny next to Judy whispered to the pair, making Nick glance over at him. He looked a little like Judy, obviously more stockier, and was a darker shade of grey. Also, his ears were more shorter, and he had dark brown eyes, much like Stu's.

"So I see," Nick murmured.

"Judah, this is Nick, my friend,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Judah smiled, shaking Nick's paw, not the least bit afraid.

"Likewise," Nick replied with a half-lidded stare, although his attention was more drawn to the food that was approaching fast.

"I've heard how you helped my sister, and I'd just like to say thanks for looking after her," Judah continued, as a female bunny placed a plate in front of him, Judy, and then on Nick's lap. The fox licked his lips.

"Oh, it was nothing," he tried to sound casual, but by then he was starving, and to be honest, he didn't care it it had carrots or not, he just wanted something to gnaw on.

"Well, Judah I think Nick wants to eat," Judy laughed, as her friend's eyes glanced back down again ravenously eyesing the food on his plate.

"You can eat now, Nick," However, Nick was already diving in, trying not to shovel all of the food down.

"Mmm, what _is_ this?" the fox manages between mouthfuls, as he looked down at the food he was eating.

"It's dad's favourite recipe," Judy explained, as she ate her supply more slowly, savouring the homemade food she hadn't had in ages.

"Yeah, its got mainly berries, and is kind of like a pie," Judah pitched in, as Nick finished off the last of his small pastries. "Gideon introduced it to him. He's also a fox," the buck added, nearly making the fox choke on his last morsel.

"Oh, _him_ ," was all he managed, swallowing the bit of crust that was nearly lodged in his throat.

"Yes, _him._ Have a problem, Nickname?" Judy cut in, before Judah could ask about Nick's hostility.

"Nothing," the fox muttered under his breath, loosing his appetite a little. Judy sighed, as she started to pick around her plate with her fork, also suddenly uninterested in her breakfast. She remembered how she had literately broken down in front of her friend that one night, which really hadn't helped Nick's opinion on the fox baker.

"I, guess breakfast is done," Judah said after a couple of minutes of silence. It was true, all of the other bunnies were starting to clean up, and headed in single file to where the other serving bunnies had come from.

"Yeah, we better clean up," Judy agreed, and Nick silently went along with her, thoughts of her tale in his mind.

* * *

"Death to the Furball!" a feral screech cut through the air, making Nick and Judy whip around, to see a stampede of small whirlwinds approach them, all in a giant wall of grey.

Before Nick could blink, he was knocked to the floor, swarmed over by many, small kits, who were all madly trying to over run him. He tried to roll out of their grasp, unsuccessfully getting his tail tangles in their limbs, and nearly crushing a small young doe. So, he was forced to remain still, as the young bunnies claimed their victory.

He stayed on the ground, with some kits grabbing his tail, the others on his ears, one on his back and the other booping his muzzle. It was a sight to behold, especially for Judy who looked on, a paw muffling her laughter.

"Carrots, mind helping?" he asked her feebly.

"Yes, I do mind. I think I'll just sit back and watch," the grey bunny said, and with that, plopped down on the spot, crossing her legs as she grinned at her friend.

 _She really meant it,_ Nick thought in dismay, as he tried to flick a small buck away from his tail.

"This isn't friend time, Carrots," he reminded her, although it was a weak argument.

The pair had been headed out to try and get some alone time together, so Judy could show Nick the blueberry fields near her house, that her family owned. The fox had been happy to go, but they had to cut through the dangerous territory of the nursery, where all the younger bunnies were located, so strictly speaking, it wasn't an actual nursery. That, is where they had been ambushed. Well, at least Nick had.

"Pleaaaase let me go!" Nick wailed dramatically, under all of the squirming kits.

"Not until you surrender!" a small buck squeaked, sliding down Nick's head to stand in front of him. The small bunny tried to look intmidating, puffing out his chest, and looking down at Nick. However, this only resulted in Nick smiling broadly at the cuteness, trying not to laugh or point it out.

"Alright, I submit!" he replied, still grinning up at the kit.

"He submits!" the kit threw his hands up in the air in triumph, calling his 'troops' to fall back and claim their victory.

They all started jumping around once on the ground, and Nick sat up to watch them scream and carry their 'leader' out the door, probably to make mischief to the older bunnies.

"Out done by some small kits. You, are the worst partner I could possibly have!" Judy exclaimed in mock horror, making Nick roll his eyes in turn. "What would happen if we had to face a jaguar again?! And you can't even defeat a group of 'baby' bunnies," the rabbit laughed, getting up to help the battered fox up.

"Well, at least you know who to come to when you want to surrender," Nick smirked in reply, as Judy hauled him to his feet.

"Well then, Death to the Furball!" Judy cried, lunging at Nick who's eyes widened. They fell to the floor, and before he knew it, she was tickling him non stop yet again.

"N-no Judy! St-stop! The furball surrenders, the furball _surrenders_!"

* * *

 **Hello fellow Zootopians, I am BACK! I am so sorry I haven't updated forever, but I have been SUPER DUPER busy, like I have had a packed time. I hope you enjoyed this, it was a nice fluffy one-shot to write.**

 **Also, do you want me to continue this as a small arc, or do you want me to continue in another totally different one-shot? Tell me in a review!**

 **So, that's all, and I will try to update my other story, I promise. Until then, Carrots!**


	17. Shopping

"Whhyyyy! I have enough clothes Carrots, I don't need anymore!" Nick complained, as he dragged himself around after his friend, who was bouncing around the aisles, looking through some clothes every now and again.

"Nonsense. You _definitely_ need new clothes, Nick! You can't wear that pawaiin shirt forever!" Judy reasoned, pulling out some red t-shirts out.

"Of course I can! It's not like I'm going to _grow_ anymore, Carrots! I'm thirty-three! You don't grow anymore after that!" the fox whined, as Judy measured up the shirt against Nick's chest, examining if it was too big or too small. She sniffed at his remark, placing the shirt back in with the others, and continuing along the male's section.

"Well, either way, I am _not_ letting you live with one outfit! It's- it's-"

"Disgusting? Weird? Annoying? Un-fashionable?" Nick pushed, making Judy stare up at him in annoyance.

"I don't know! Just, yeah weird," the bunny sighed in defeat.

"Well, I don't really care what other animals think about my fashion, just that they stay out of my way," the red mammal reasoned, as he stared lazily around the store, Targoat. It was a pretty large stores, and one of the most famous, too, up with Big Z and Walrusmart. Nick honestly didn't know why Judy chose to come to Targoat instead of David Jackel, which was one of the most famous clothes stores.

"You're so-"

"Annoying,"the fox said, shifting though a couple of shirts, trying to fight the boredom gnawing at his brain.

Judy glared at him yet again, and went back to looking for good clothes. Nick yawned, trudging along behind his friend, trying to shake of the feeling of other mammals staring at him and Judy. Sure, he was there too, but Judy was basically the only female walking along the males section, which was, the males small sized section. That was where they kept all of the mammals, like foxes, or jackals, grouped, so they didn't have everything scattered around nily-wily.

They turned around a corner, nearly coming to the end of the shirt section, when suddenly Judy squealed in delight, and sprinted over to some jumpers.

Nick's ear went straight up, and he was about to ask what was wrong, when Judy whipped back around and held up a bright green and purple turtle-neck jumper, bouncing up as she displayed it to her friend.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh…" the fox looked the zig-zag jumper up and down, not knowing what to make of it.

"It's not winter," Judy rolled her eyes at the comment, and brought it back down to her level.

"I know that, but for _next_ winter. You didn't have a proper jumper last winter, and don't go telling me that that small grey hoodie will cut it!" the bunny warned Nick, cocking her hip to the side as she stared expectantly at him.

"It looks itchy, and how do you know it even _fits_ me?" Nick argued back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Without answering his comment, Judy bounced upwards, and shoved the jumper over his head, yanking it down over his body. The fox started, and tried to push it back off, however only managing to get his head through the head hole. The bunny beamed up at him, inspecting the armless fox before her, looking him up and down, while circling him.

"I think it looks good on you," she smiled innocently at him, once she had made it back around to facing him front on.

"I hate you," Nick huffed, taking the jumper off and handing it over to Judy.

"We'll take it, then," she nodded in approval, turning to skip down the aisle, pulling out a shirt that was yellow. The bunny looked at it, then at her friend, who was still standing in the same place, then back at the shirt. She shook her head, and placed it back on the rack, taking out another blue shirt, glancing at Nick again, and then nodding her head, placing it alongside the jumper hung on her arm (with a little difficulty).

"You even going to consult me about my clothes?" Nick asked, walking up to Judy as she was picking through some jeans.

"Nope," she told him absentmindedly, shorting through the different colours. Nick groaned, as he looked at what she was shorting through.

"I don't need more jeans,"

"No, but you can do with some good shorts. Summer is on its way, and you can't survive it with those jeans, you'll boil!"

"But Caaarots, I've survived it before!" he whined, resting his chin on her head, flattening her ears. Nick knew she hated this, and sure enough, she shoved him off by the nose.

"They're predicting a heat wave,"

"Sure they are," Nick grumbled, as Judy hung some denim shorts on to the shirt and the jumper.

"How do you even know they'll fit?" the fox asked, immediately stepping back after he asked the question. Judy just looked at him through the corner of her eye, and then smoothed them out on her arm.

"It doesn't matter if they don't fit,"

"But you're paying,"

"Who said I was paying?" she asked carelessly, walking down the aisle towards the checkout. Nick paused, looking at her as she coyly looked over her shoulder.

"Because, you're not using my money?" he asked hesitantly, following her slowly.

"No, because I'm _borrowing_ your money," she smiled up at him, and then resumed her pace to the checkout store. Nick's jaw fell open, as he patted his pockets for his wallet. But, it wasn't there. He looked back up, only to find that, woopsie, Judy was waving it over her shoulder, teasingly.

"Sly bunny!" he cried, running after her.

"Dumb fox!" she laughed at him, taking off in a sprint, "you should look after your things better!"

"Come back here!" Nick yelled, sprinting after his friend, trying to match her pace. She was heading towards the checkout still, and Nick knew that he would be able to catch her when she reached it. One, because she was a cop and wouldn't race through the exit with unbought items, and two, there was a guard standing at the front, ready to stop anyone who tried to leave without paying. But what Nick _didn't_ know was that Judy knew what he knew, and skidded around a corner, heading into the female section.

The fox groaned inwardly, trying to redirect his race, narrowly missing the edge of a table displaying the new Smoothie Shake Shack.

Nick continued after her, dodging through random mammals that got in his way, and nipping around another aisle, keen not to lose those two fluffy ears that were his targets. The fox glanced sideways, as a loud yell of outcry burst into his ears. He only just caught a whip of brown and white, quite small, before turning back towards the criminal who stole his money.

Only then did Nick realize where Judy was headed.

She was quickly moving towards the female change-room, where she would lose him for good.

"Oh no you don't," he murmured, making a sharp banking turn to the right, letting two clothes racks swallow any trace of him. He kept his ears and nose perked, speeding up and allowing himself to gain up on the little get-away.

Then, he suddenly burst through the clothes, showering the floor with some shorts, and tackled the grey blur to the ground. The grey blur gave a loud, un-mammal like squawk of surprise, and tried to skid to a halt, only managing to make herself more of a target, so that Nick pinned her to the ground.

"Gotcha!" he cried, panting as he looked down at his caught culprit. All of his to-be-bought clothes were lying, scattered underneath the rabbit.

"Let me g-go!" Judy huffed up at him, trying unsuccessfully to kick the larger mammal off.

"Give me back my wallet and I'll let you go," he replied evenly, paws firm on her shoulders. Judy was trapped, and she knew it.

"Fine," she muttered, giving the pouch back to Nick, where he hastily tucked away into his pocket. The fox then turned back around to his friend, to see her smirking at him.

"W-what?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder, expecting to see someone. But no one was there. He looked back at Judy, who was smirking down at his pocket. Nick looked down confusedly, trying to figure out what she was on about, and realized it was the pocket he had placed his wallet in. He shot Judy a look, and got it out again, opening it, to find;

Half of his money was gone.

His head whipped up, to see Judy waving the notes in front of his face, letting him take a good look at them.

 _I'll never knew how she does that,_ he thought, taking a swipe at his stolen money.

"I win," she giggled, putting the money into an invisible pocket.

"Fine, you win," the fox grumbled, getting up as Judy started collecting all of the clothes she had dropped on the floor. Nick grudgingly helped, knowing there wasn't a point in sulking. It wouldn't get his notes back, and Judy did have a point; he did need new clothes badly.

Judy patted the clothes on her arm good-naturedly, after she had picked the last jumper up. She looked up to see a tired Nick, staring down at her expectantly.

"Alright, let's go now," she laughed, as the fox gave her a small grin. The two set off, shoulder to shoulder, along to the checkout.

"You know, that may be your best hustle yet," Nick began, as the two passed turned around an aisle.

"Ya think?" Judy pondered, head staring up at the ceiling as they continued to walk.

"Mm, yeah," he nodded, as Judy walked up to an aisle with female bunny clothing, one that was quite a pretty scarf.

"I personally think that my best hustle was with the carrot pen, and when I dragged you into my case," the rabbit implied, as she tried the scarf around her neck. Nick just shrugged, as he started to stare around the place, adrenaline of his chase slowly fading away.

"Whatever you want to believe, fluff,"

Suddenly, he stiffened, as Judy placed the scarf back after doing some poses in front of a nearby mirror. The bunny looked up at him, a startled look on her face as she wondered what caused the fox's change in demeanor.

"What's wrong, Nick?" she asked, as said fox continued to stare in one direction, his nose, ears and tail twitching all the while.

Judy followed his gaze, all the way across the aisle, to see a bunny couple sorting through some clothes on a nearby rack, most likely looking for something for the white female. Her nose sniffed as her gaze traveled over to the male, who was a brown, basically chocolate colour, with a creamy tail and-

"N-nick, we better go," Judy gulped, tugging at her friend's sleeve, "We have everything we need anyway, and I have a feeling you don't need anymore clothes for now, so let's g-" the bunny stopped dead, her body fixed to the ground.

The bunny had looked up, and they're eyes had locked, staring into each other's eyes. Judy stared back, trying desperately not to look away, in fear that she would look weak in front of the other rabbit. Staring her straight in the eyes, was Marco Carova.

Judy's heart seemed to stop dead, at the surprise of actually seeing him there. The bunny kept looking at her, and then seemed to notice Nick. Thankfully, after a couple of heart-breaking moments, he dropped his gaze, and turned to talk to the female bunny, who nodded, looking over at Nick and Judy who were still staring at them with wide-eyes. Marco then turned, after the doe nodded slowly, and walked up towards them, which made Judy start. She hadn't expected him to come up and say hello to them or anything.

Just as Marco stepped up to them, Judy elbowed Nick, realizing his jaw was slightly slack. She caught him out of the corner of her eye, just as he closed it, as Marco began to speak.

"Hello, Judy, Nick, I see you're faring well," _Dang, why is he so straight to the point?_ Judy asked, as she nervously rocked back.

"Yeah, we're fine. I see you've handled well after quitting," Nick flinched at that, looking down at his friend. _Why is she so hostile? Isn't she meant to have at least thought this guy to be okay before?_ He, glanced back at Marco, who held his hands behind his back, looking at the pair calmly.

"Well isn't that a low blow?"

"How come? It's only the truth," Judy retorted, making Marco's eyebrows raise.

"I see you've learnt much from your friend since we last saw each other,"

"Only as much as he can offer, where I learn everything else myself" she replied curtly, making Nick feel a flash of pride. She really had come a long way since they had first met, from the naïve, exuberant meter maid to the confident, sassy top city cop.

"If this is going to become a competition of wits, I might as well be off," Marco said, looking down at his nails.

"So should we. I need to buy these clothes for Nick. ASAP,"

"Good day,"

"See ya Marco," Judy said, yanking on Nick's arm. The fox only had a chance to say a quick farewell before his friend dragged him to the counter. She quickly purchased his clothes with the money she had stole from him, and they were out of Targoat in a flash, walking towards the car park.

"Are you feeling okay, Carrots?" Nick asked timidly, which was completely unlike him.

"Fine," she murmured, staring forever in front of her as they walked towards their car.

"You, were a little hostile to the guy, back there," he pressed a little, as they stopped to let a car drive past.

"I was only as hostile as I needed to be. And besides, last time I remember you hated his guts, so why can't I?"

"Well…" Nick was at a loss for words at her change in demeanour. She was never this emotionless, especially not to him. The pair walked on in silence, arriving at the car and getting inside, shutting the doors behind them. Judy quickly threw the clothes they bought into the backseat, and buckled the seat belt in place, as Nick did the same, all the while staring at his partner thoughtfully, trying to uncover the real reason. Sure, Marco had tried to kiss her without her permission, and the fox understood why she would be indignant about that, but Judy never held a grudge. She may have changed, but she was still the innocent rabbit he had met all that while ago.

He still couldn't decipher her, as she started the engine and reversed, spinning the wheel as she turned to the right, heading to the exit. Nick remained quiet.

However, as they reached the road, he couldn't help but ask her again.

"Judy, are you sure you're okay?" the bunny glanced at him, only because he had used her full name, which meant that his worry for her was genuine, and he wasn't faking it. The look on him face sealed that thought, because it was that of complete caring and worry.

"Not really. I just, keep remembering about that night, is all,"

"Yeah, me too," he mumbled, staring at the road in front of them.

"You never actually told me about those extreme measures you would have had to take if I wasn't there, though," Nick murmured, looking back at her. Judy's grip tightened, as she remembered how she had told her friend that if he hadn't turned up, she would have to turn to something extreme, like getting physical and such.

"Well, I-"

"And come to think of it, you were very submissive in front of him. Like, you could have easily knocked him down,"

"And I would have! That's what I meant by getting physical and extreme!" she hadn't meant it to be rushed like that, it was meant to come out smoothly, but she sounded flustered.

"Then why didn't you, as soon as he started," Nick continued, trying to squeeze the information out of her.

"I-"

"You?"

"We-well I…"

"Well you what?"

"You see, it was because, uh.."

"Come on Carrots, the Earth doesn't stop spinning!"

"I-" Judy tried again, not really knowing how to get the words out of her mouth. Nick took another look at her, and realized her ears had sunk back. Most of all, he noticed she was staring at him from the corners of her eyes.

"You knew I was there…" statement. It was a statement, no question about it whatsoever. The fox sighed, leaning back into the chair for comfort, as his mind pondered the concept.

"I still don't understand why you would want me to save you. You're not even the damsel in distress type!"

"Well, I don't know! I had a feeling you would be able to scare him, without any harm coming to him, considering he seemed to be terrified of you! I didn't actually _want_ to hurt him, since he was a fellow colleague, and he wasn't actually doing anything _bad_!"

"Except assaulting an officer," Nick stated sourly, making Judy sigh. She slowed the car down, as they waited for the light to change.

"It wouldn't have turned into anything more, I don't think…"

"Right…" the pair remained silent for some seconds, trying to figure the situation out.

"But how did you know I was there?"

"I had my suspicions, Nick. After all, no one can laugh quite like Finnick," Nick froze at that, going slightly pale. So she had heard when he had dragged Finnick along into the spying mission, and they were laughing their heads off outside the café Judy and Marco had attended.

"You are so pathetic at spying, Nick," Judy laughed at his reaction, making Nick chuckle in embarrassment.

"Well, at least I make good decisions,"

"Oh, be quite you,"

"With pleasure," he smirked, regaining his composure.

"Thank you, though,"

"Where would you be without me, Carrots?"

"Oh shut up,"

* * *

 **Heyoooo peeps! I'M ALIVE! Yes, I know I have been a jerk, not updating for AAAAGEEEEES, but life gets to you, y'know? Anywho... I have a couple of announcements, one regarding a review I received.**

 **For starters, this is a heads-up for y'all who enjoy reading my stories, which will affect you IMMENSELY. I, will be changing my username.**

 **OOOOooooOOoooooOOooo.**

 **So, I will change it, probably quite soon, to FloofyFox, so watch out ;)**

 **Next, I need to tell y'all something. Something I haven't realized, regarding my spelling, what I call things and such. You see, English IS my first and only language, though I know a little Spanish. Not the point.**

 **The point it, for you who are American, you have to excuse how I spell and say things, because you see, I have been brought up on a tiny island on the other side of the world, where we** ** _don't_** **speak** ** _American-ish_** **(prank reference) but here, on a little island called** ** _Australia,_** **we speak** ** _Australian_** **, which spells things a little differently. So, I hope you understand, that here, we call a parking lot a car park, and here, we have a coffee van, which you may or may not call a coffee truck, but I don't know.**

 **Also, I hope this answers your question to why Judy didn't fight back in one of my previous chapters, Jealousy and a Fox, because I didn't really make it completely clear.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, Peace Out!**


	18. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

"NICK! WAKE UP!" Judy yelled into Nick's face, causing the fox to start so terribly that he could have sworn he felt a ginormous tremor rip through his spine.

"Wh-what is it?! Carrots what's going on?!" He yelped, sitting straight up in his face, as his eyes focused on his best friend who was sitting on top of him.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS YOU IDIOT! _CHRISTMAS!"_ Judy cried happily, bouncing up and down.

"Merry Christmas Nick!" she hugged him tightly around the neck. The vulpine just got over the shock, but he quickly responded, wrapping his arms around the little bunny who was quivering in excitement.

"Merry Christmas Judy," he chuckled through her ears, making them twitch.

"Argg this is so great! It's our first Christmas as best friends!" she squealed, a bundle of hyper active crazy Christmas fun.

"I, guess your right," Nick grinned, trying not to laugh at Judy's composure.

"Let's go open the present!" and with that, the bunny zipped out quicker than a Christmas Cracker bursting.

"Right behind ya Carrots!"

* * *

"This is for you Nick. Merry Christmas!" Judy could barely contain her excitement as she handed over a traditionally wrapped present, located in a box with a golden ribbon tied around it, wrapped in candy cane wrapping.

"Wow, thanks Carrots," Nick breathed, as he shifted his position on the floor under there medium sized Christmas tree.

"Oh," he caught sight of her staring expectantly at him.

"Your present, ummm. Sorry fluff, I hate to inform you that-" Judy's eyes widened so large, that Nick couldn't hold it in much longer. He burst out laughing rolling on the floor, thankfully placing his present down before he rolled on top of it.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it," he chuckled, regaining his composure as he reached underneath the Christmas tree, to pull out a zigzagged box with bright red markings, and a green bow.

Judy giggled awkwardly at her behaviour, carefully taking the box from Nick's paws.

"Sorry, I was just a little excited, that's all. Thank you so much Nick!" the bunny squealed a little, as the two started to unwrap their presents with a kits energy. Nick got a little frustrated with the bow, and soon enough just tore it open, desperate to see what was in the box. He tried to be a little more careful with the wrapping paper, but when he looked up towards Judy, he saw that she had mercilessly ripped the packaging open without hesitation. Not wanting the bunny to beat him at seeing the present, Nick copied her, fnally reaching the box's lid. They both threw their lids off at the same moment, seeing their present.

Without looking at each other, they burst out laughing. Slowly, they reach inside and brought out jumpers, a green and a purple one. The green for Judy, with a carrot at the front, the purple for Nick, with blueberries on it. They both had zigzags of aqua on them, making the match each others.

"How did you know?!" Judy laughed, pulling it over her head.

"I didn't, I just thought of you when I saw it," Nick laughed, pulling the bottom of the jumper down to his waist.

"Well, you should look in your box again," Judy smirked, as Nick looked down at the empty box at his feet. Except it wasn't empty. The fox pulled out a small packet, turning it around to examine. When he caught sight of the front his eyes widened, as he saw a picture of blueberries.

"I thought we could use that old pot we found to grow them," Judy smiled, leaning to the side so Nick could see her head.

"Well, look down then!" Nick cried, a little choked at the surprise.

"Wha-" Judy looked down into the box, not believing he had gotten her carrot seeds. But a carrot did catch her eye. Except it wasn't the edible ones.

"Ooooooooh Nick! Thank you!" Judy cried as she caught sight of a carrot bag, her paws to her cheeks. Nick smiled, a genuine smile, which he hadn't smiled in a while, at the sight of his friends happiness. He never knew giving could feel this good, since he had been taking for his whole life.

"It wasn't anything, Carrots," Nick smiled warmly at her, as Judy shot over to him, giving him another bear hug.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelped, making Nick start again.

"What's wrong?" the fox asked nervously as Judy stayed frozen there hugging him.

"We have to go give our friends their presents!" she cried, ending their hug abruptly.

"We have presents for-?" Nick was cut short as Judy yanked back the Christmas tree, revealing several other presents. The fox's jaw dropped, as Judy started bundling them in her arms. She tried to balance them, which only resulted in the to come crashing down, knocking Nick to his senses. He scrambled up, and took half of the presents into his arms.

"This isn't gonna work rabbit," he huffed at the effort of trying to keep everything in his arms, as Judy lost her balance, falling back into the couch next to the Christmas tree.

"We need to do _something_ ," Judy said.

Nick furrowed his brow, staring around the place. Then he remembered something, a plan clicking in his head. He quickly placed the presents on the ground, looking at Judy.

"I'll be right back," and with that, he rushed out of the room, before Judy could ask what he was doing.

* * *

"I have to say Nick, this is a great idea!" Judy laughed, as they hauled the little red wagon behind them, with the presents all neatly stacked on top.

"Where did you get this from?"

"Finnick had it. We used to use it for a hustle pretending he was paralyzed, but later gave that up and took up the Popsicle gig instead," the fox explained, as a moose on the street gave the pair a curious look. It was quite hard pulling the small wagon behind them, with all the snow, but they were managing.

"Well, now it's settled. Nick, you are Saint Nicholas, Santa Paws. It fits perfectly!" Judy laughed, as they pulled up near the ZPD.

"Wow, that was actually a pretty good joke, for you," Nick murmured, trying to grin. He felt a splat of cold on his back, making him flinch.

"Uh uh, the best joke _you've_ witnessed," Judy giggled, eyes closed.

Bad mistake.

She felt her ear muffs knocked off as cold shrouded her ears and the top of her head. She shrieked, trying to get the cold snow off of her nose, which was twitching like crazy from the shock.

"Don't forget the wagon Carrots!" Nick cried over his shoulder, as he raced up the ZPD stairs. He knew Judy was going to kill him, so he gave her some weight to haul.

"NICOLAS WILDE!" she yelped after his fleeing tail. Judy quickly grabbed the handle, yanking it up behind her as she took after her friend. She panted with the effort, but knew she would be able to pull it. She was the best cop in Zootopia after all, and she would be able to catch up to a peasant fox no problem.

* * *

"Here you go, Clawhauser. Merry Christmas!" Nick said, handing the cheetah at the front desk a circular gift.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Thanks so much you guys!" the cat squealed, taking the gift from them.

"No problem," Judy perked up, as they said farewell to their friend and made their way down the ZPD.

"One last gift, Chief Bogo," Judy said, as Nick rubbed his shoulder gingerly. Once Judy had caught up to him, she had given him a good thwack on the shoulder, sending him on to the ground, making his behind a little sore too. _Don't wack her with snowballs Wilde. You're gonna pay_ , he thought to himself, as he came back to the world.

"Ya think he'll be in the Christmas mood?" Nick asked, as they walked up to his door.

" _Everyone_ is in the Christmas mood," Judy said optimistically, make Nick sigh. She was still slightly naïve, but that could be because she was feeling the childish excitement of Christmas. With that Judy knocked on the door. The two waited behind the door, as they heard a slight comotion inside.

"C-come in!" a stutter was heard, making Nick and Judy glance at each other.

"Merry Christmas chief!" Judy cried as they walked into the room, deciding to leave the wagon out side.

Nick held up the gift hopefully, making eye contact with the chief who was behind his desk.

"What's this?" he asked in his characteristic gruff voice, taking the small box from the fox's paws. Nick and Judy inwardly breathed as the buffalo examined the present.

"It's a Christmas present," Judy said hopefully, as the Chief looked at the over his glasses.

"Well, thank you for the thought, but I don't need a present," he stated, placing the item back on the desk and pushing it towards them.

"B-but everyone needs a present," Nick stuttered, unusually nervous that the chief wouldn't like it.

"Not me. Now take it back. I need to go and file something, I am very busy. Being chief I don't get any holidays," Chief Bogo said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the door with some files under his arm. Nick and Judy stared sadly at him as the door closed.

"Well, like it or not we are leaving this here," Nick stated firmly, ushering Judy out the door.

"I was going to say that," Judy pouted, as they grabbed their wagon, and pulled it behind them.

"Well I'm Santa, so you do as I say," Nick smirked, as they walked out the ZPD, finally having delivered every present to everyone. At least everyone they knew and that were in their force or section

"I hope he opens it though, it really is a waste that we got Gazelle to sign it and he doesn't even open it," Judy sighed, as they bade Clawhauser farewell.

Little did they know that a certain buffaloo snuck back in to his office, unwrapped their gift and smiled, glancing back over his shoulder and through the window, the direction where Nick and Judy had just left. In his hooves was a picture of, and signed by, Gazelle.

* * *

Slowly the day went by, with Nick and Judy tring to cram as many activities as they could into it. They went to listen to carols, they went to see a role play of the Nativity and the birth of Jesus, they went to see the little kits and cubs go to see Santa Paws.

By the time the day was done, they were worn out, and proceeded back to their apartment, full of the Christmas spirit and happiness.

"Ahhh, what a day," Nick murmured, as the two sat on their balcony with a hot chocolate in their paws.

"You can say that again," Judy replied sleepily, her head leaning against her best friend's shoulder.

"What a day," the fox replied cheekily, his eyelids drooping as he leaned farther back into his seat.

"Hmm," Judy hummed, as she looked out through the city to the giant Christmas Tree that was in the central park. It was decorated with so many different ornaments, it looked like it was shrouded in stars and galaxies.

"This has to be the best Christmas I have ever had," Nick said, as Judy yawned lightly.

"Same," she said back. "At Bunnyburrow we didn't get to do much, since there was so many kids. It was an effort to get enough presents, so we had to divide the jobs through the families," Judy explained, as Nick nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, mum never had enough money, so all we could do was go see carols. That was our tradition,"

"Is that why you wanted to go today?" Judy asked her friend, looking up at him.

"Mhm. I wanted to continue the tradition with you,"

"Merry Christmas, Nick,"

"Merry Christmas," the fox replied, looking down at the bunny next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Judy,"

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I loved writing this, it was so fluffy! I hope you all have the greatest Christmas today, and until next chapter, Carrots!**

 **P.S Happy Birthday Jesus!**


	19. HAPPY NEW YEAR ZOOTOPIA!

**I strongly recommend listening to a Popdanthology whilst reading this! It really adds to the effect!**

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Judy said for the millionth time that day. She picked the star at the top of the Christmas Tree, staring at it in amazement.

"Carrots, we can't leave this tree up until next year," Nick chuckled, picking the second box, and starting to fill it with more ball balls, as Judy quickly climed down the ladder. It was now the 31st, and they decided to make it their tradition to take the Christmas tree down on the last day of the year. That was what they were doing at this point.

"But I just can't believe it! This year has flown by, and it has literately changed my life! It's amazing that it's going to end in a couple of hours," she repeated, carefully placing the star in the box which was in Nick's outsrteched arms.

The fox smiled fondly down at his friend, his gaze softening as she sighed.

"I understand Carrots,"

"But it hasen't affected you that much! I mean, it's just another year in Zootopia for you, but this I my first New Year in Zootopia and I don't know what to do!" Judy huffed, upset at how casually Nick was taking it. Indeed the fox seemed a little sidetracked, starting to collect the tinsel and putting it in a bag of its own.

"Well, this is a big thing for me too," Nick said, as soon as he made sure Judy had finished ranting.

"How so?"

"It's the first New Year with _you_ , which is quite amazing in its own sense," he laughed, rubbing Judy inbetween her ears, making her nose and the corners of her mouth twitch.

"I'm flattered, Nick," she said happily, making Nick roll his eyes.

"You should be. And savour it, you're not going to hear another comment until next year!" the fox winked, walking over to the pile of Christmas decorations, and picking them up, preparing to pack them away for next year.

"But that in-" she glanced at the clock over her shoulder, "3 hours! I can't wait that long!" Judy cried dramatically, as she walked over to her friend, as they started to disassemble their tree.

"Mhm, well prepare to suffer," Nick teased, poking his tongue at her.

The bunny complied to poke hers back at her friend, making him chuckle.

"Well, we better get everything packed up. Unless you want to do it yourself,"

"No way! You would have to die until I packed something up myself!" Nick replied, as he climbed the ladder and pull the top of the tree off. Judy took the middle off as she stared at it longingly, remembering a little angel ornament that had hung off it. It was a special one, one that her grandmother had made just for her before she had passed. It was to remind Judy that she had the courage of an angel, since her grandma had been the only one to truly believe she would become a cop.

"I did it gran, I did it!" she whispered, placing the middle part in a bag, looking over at the head of the angel that poked out of the box, which was in the cupboard, peeking out as if to look at Judy.

Nick was having a similar thought as he placed the top part of the tree in the bag. He remembered how he had been fatherless as a cub, so every Christmas his mother would have taken out his father's ladder, and gotten Nick to climb it to place their star at the top. This thought had originated, once Nick had asked why everyone's father picked them up and helped them place their star on the tree. Out of pity, his mother had come up with the idea to use the rusty old ladder in place of their father, since she didn't know where he had gone.

"Welp, that's all of it," Nick mumured as Judy placed the last part of the tree into the bag, zipping it up as a finality.

"Let's have dinner, I'm starving," Judy said, as Nick picked the bag up, placing it in the cupboard and closing the door, then proceeding to make his way to the kitchen. His friend waited eagerly, as she took out a vegetable burrito, putting it into the microwave to heat. She bent down, and took something out of the bottom shelf of the fridge, making Nick's nose prick at a peculiar scent.

"Since it's New Year, I thought you would want something special," Judy said, holding out a package.

The vulpine hesitantly took it, and realized with surprise, that it was fish. He felt the saliva gather up inside his mouth at the glorious smell.

"Y-you got this? Fo _me_?"

"Think it as my New Year gift," Judy giggled, making Nick breath out. He bit back saying that you didn't _get_ gifts in New Year, but accepted the present gratefully.

"Thanks Carrots. Thanks a bunch"

* * *

"Auuurggh, Nick what are doing out here?" Judy asked tiredly, rubbing her face as Nick led her out on to their balcony.

"Oh hush, and be patient," the fox rolled his eyes, smoothly sliding behind her, and pushing her into one of their lounge chairs that they had outside to relax and chill after a day's hard work.

"Mhmf," she tried, but couldn't rebel, plopping into the chair in defeat. "But it's-" the bunny looked at her watch that Nick had made her wear, "11:56! It is _way_ too late to stay up,"

"Plllleeeeeease Carrots? I swear you won't regret this!" Nick pleaded, unusually uncharacteristic, making her accept.

"Fiiiiine," she groaned, leaning back as Nick nodded happily. He dragged his chair next to Judy's, sitting himself down quickly, and getting his phone out from his pocket.

"We need some music,"

Before Judy could react, there was music playing from his phone, drifting into her tired ears, coursing through her body, giving her some more energy. It sounded like a popdanthology (from 2012?) and it was getting her into the party mood, making her sleep fall away as Judy sat herself up a little straighter.

"Nick, wha-?"

"Sh shh!" the fox hushed her, as he looked out into the city expectantly. Judy followed his gaze, ending in the starry night sky, which was powdered with purple and dark indigo galaxies barely visible due to the city lights from the sky scrapers. He had officially lost it.

"Nick, this is no time for star gazing!" Judy moaned miserably, sinking into the chair.

"Wait! Just wait until 12:00, for my sake!" he cried, as he held her down from getting up.

"Arrg! FINE! But not a _minute_ more," she warned, getting into a more comfortable position. Nick rested his phone on the table, the pusic streaming from it into the air as the cool air bit into Judy's fur, making the bunny shiver. Nick noticed, and hugged her close, returning his attention back to the night sky.

"Any minute now," he muttered, glancing at his phone which read 11:59pm.

"Wha-?" a loud crack though the night sky cut Judy off, as she caught the time 12:00 read on Nick's phone. More explosions sounded, as Nick excitedly turned her head to the sky. Beautiful colours of the rainbow stole the show from the galaxies and stars throughout the sky, as her eyes focused on a bright green firework crack right over their heads.

"Woah!" was all she could say, as she heard a distand Happy New Year shouted from the central park of Zootopia.

The sound of the music and the fireworks whipping up an almighty storm cracked in her years, overwhelming the bunny in the most exciting way possible. At that point she didn't want the celebrations to end, drinking in the sight and the moment.

"Happy New Year Carrots," Nick grinned, catching her face from the corner of his eyes.

"Happy New Year, Nick!"

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! I hope you all have had a wonderful year, and I dedicate this chapter to thanking you all to such a wonderful year on this fic, I truly couldn't have a better audience!**

 **I thank you and God for this year, and I hope the next will be even better than the first!**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you all have a fantastic New Year!**

 **Until I see you in the Next Year, Carrots!**

 **~FloofyFox**


End file.
